Ashes (previously: Arranged To Be Mates)
by PsychoticSmartypants
Summary: Artemis, Derek's bestfriend, lost all she had in the Hale fire. Derek moves on, without her, leaving her with only the ashes of who she used to be. 7 years later, Artemis must come back to save Beacon Hills, but she carries a secret- one kept from the very man that it concerned-Derek Hale. How will she show him the woman who rose from those ashes- the fiance he never knew he had?
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is my first 'proper' fanfiction. Hope you like it! And if a quick review won't hurt... you get the gist of it. Anyway tell me if I should continue or not! Here it is...**

**Prologue **

**I'm not Snow White,  
but I'm lost inside this forest.  
I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
but I think the wolves have got me.**

"This _thing_ with the Argent girl needs to end now! We can't trust her. Much less let Derek go amok and get hurt. Brutally, I may add."

"If I was talking to you I'd say that we should make an evil plan to end _them_ before she ends him, but since I'm not, I won't add my opinion"

"Stop being so melodramatic Peter, we already apologized for eating your cookies. Now either tell us your evil master plan or get lost." Talia Hale, respected Alpha, snapped irritably.

Rolling my eyes at his childish behaviour, I flipped to the next page of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet,_ the original play, and even though I love this British dude, I can't help but think that _Romeo and Juliet_ is a bit too sappy for my taste... know what I mean?

Anyway, while Talia was planning 'Mission Bitches need to Break-up', and Peter was typically being a pompous ass, I lay sprawled on the coach, flat on my belly, with Lady Gaga blasting through my headphones. And just so you get a clearer picture, _I was bored out of my fricking mind!_

"Will you please shut off that crap, I'm not exactly in Lady Gaga feels today!" Peter complained, more like whined, indignantly.

Pulling a pod out of my ear, I smiled deviously, "How about you turn off your super hearing. You know, that might actually help."

Peter always hated that he couldn't exactly control the 'listening to stuff you're not supposed to listen to' aspect of his gift, so I found myself responsible to tease him, just so he feels worse at his failure. I mean the dude's been trying to get the hang of it for a year now, but no success. Nada!

At my snide comment, Peter glared, aggrieved. Well, he deserves it. He's been blabbing like a baboon about his stupid cookies that we _accidently_ ate, he totally deserves a 'shut-up call' and I think I gave it to him.

"Now don't start crying, and get out of here. Skedaddle, fly the coop! Come on, shoo!" I make wild gestures vaguely directed to the door. Peter just huffed indignantly and stalked out the room, leaving a very relieved Talia and Artemis in his wake.

As soon as Peter's lean frame disappeared out the door the harmonized sigh of relief from both Talia and me could be heard.

A door's click was audible before the dull thud of boots resonated through the practically empty house. _Peter came back in? Great, just great._

But, much to our surprise, it wasn't Peter, it was Derek. He walked in the lounge and plonked himself on the rocking chair in front of the fireplace. Surprisingly, his hair was messy, not in their usual effortless spikes, and his lips were swollen, probably from smooching Kate too much. _UGH!_

How I'm so sure of that? Well, it's probably the lipstick mark on the tip of his collar. _Talk about Golden Giveaway. _

Glancing at Talia, I couldn't help but laugh, but I successfully resisted by biting the inside of my cheek. But it wasn't enough and I could soon feel a laugh bubbling restlessly in my throat, and you can't blame me. The look Talia was giving her son, of pure disgust swirled in with a look pure terror, it was getting harder not to laugh.

"What the actual bananas?" Talia yelled, desperately trying not to cuss.

Derek, who had almost fallen asleep without even a glance our way, jolted up from the chair. "Huh?" was the groggy reply.

That was the last straw. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as I kicked and snorted miserably.

"Whaaa?" Derek was anything but confused.

Talia gave me an exasperated look before looking back at Derek. "What the flying frogs have you done to yourself!"

Derek looked down at his shirt and replied even more confused and suddenly defensive, "Uncle Peter bought me the shirt. I quite like it, mind you."

"Were you out with a girl?" Talia asked sternly, ignoring his ridiculous reply.

"What makes you think that? And I would've told you if I was, wouldn't I."

That got me sobered up. He didn't know we knew about Kate, but lying straight at our faces, his mother and his _best friend,_ was... well, hurtful.

Having said his part, Derek stomped up to his room, leaving a teary eyed Talia, who looked stricken: wounded. Honestly, for a few minutes I was shocked too. He never lied to me, _never ever, in a thousand years_ – it was his promise to me, something we compared to a wedding oath.

_Guess, it's not a very functional marriage._


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it and make sure to drop a cute little review as you go. so here it is!**

**When the hour is night**  
**And hopelessness is sinking in**  
**And the wolves all cry**  
**To fill the night with hollering**

It's really quite a beauty, plain, but a beauty nonetheless.

A triskelion, the elegant swirls almost hypnotic; ironically, made of silver, nestled in a crescent moon, hanging limply from her neck. It felt like a noose tightened around her fragile bones. It didn't weigh much, it was actually pretty light, but standing in front of the mirror, Artemis couldn't deny that the weight she was now carrying for 7 years, felt like dread pulling her down.

She was going back to Beacon Hills.

_Going back to Beacon Hills? _Artemis had the sudden urge to laugh mirthlessly. _Going back to that hell hole, the place where she had lost whatever little she had had? _Looking back, she never would've thought it would happen like this, she thought if she maybe go one day, it'll be to visit her dead mother's grave, or reunite with her old friends, but not like this. Never like this.

To go back to _save_ that town seemed even more absurd. But orders are orders. But why the devil, did it have to be _Beacon Hills?_

"You ready?" A young blond, a few years younger than Artemis, standing at the doorway with her suitcases asked.

Artemis sighed deeply, before pushing herself away from the mirror. You know how it feels when you're seeing something for the last time, and just want to get a good at it, that's what Artemis felt, an urge to capture the last bits of her scattering essence before she left.

She turned to Bradley with a tight smile, "It's now or never."

Bradley nodded, but a few tears collected at the end of his eyes, making his sapphires even brighter. These was one of the rare occasions when Bad Boy Brad, Captain of the football team, Jock, lost his cool and let his walls down. Kid's been through a lot, and the similarity was the reason Artemis adopted him. After the loss of her own brother, Brad seemed like the only right thing to do and now here she was, breaking her promise to him. _I guess that makes two of us. _She thought mournfully, her past bubbling to the surface.

"Hey! You're the one who said the Californian sun wasn't good for your perfect skin, don't you pin this on me." Artemis mad a futile attempt to be playful, but stepped into Brad's embrace, hugging him vigorously

"I still can't believe I'm not in on 'Mission Save Dippy Fiancé from Homicidal Lizard". Brad moaned his playful self seeping back into his bones. He gave Artemis a dopey grin before effortlessly picking up her bags a skipping down the stairs.

"You might want to hurry, you know. Your male damsel awaits you at your destination." He called, picking a slightly suggestive tone.

"You and your sick jokes about Derek. I haven't seen the poor guy in 7 years! I'm pretty sure our forc- no, our _requisite_ engagement is the least of his worries."

"Whatever you say, sister dearie!"

* * *

"You will eat the diet Coach prescribed and you will definitely take your pills. Exercise daily and... oh yeah, drink milk and, for God sakes, _brush your teeth."_

"Okay, Mom!" Brad laughed before throwing in the last of Artemis' bags.

"You're all set. Now _you_ remember, pills at 8, do your own laundry, do not eat fast food every day, and I forbid you from having curly fries for a week." Brad huffed, seeming proud with his list of demands.

"You do know that there will be no one to make sure I do all that, right?" Artemis retorted raising a brow.

"But you better."

"Your threat is pathetic."

Artemis pulled Brad into a cuddly hug full of feels, before slipping something in to his pocket. He furrowed his brow before digging in his pocket and extracting... a bag of M&amp;M's?

Brad looked up, immensely resembling a puppy, but Artemis didn't point it out.

"You like my departing gift?"

"Like it?"He almost looked offended, "I LURVE IT! It's been ages since I got my hands on these little buggers." Brad was like a little kid on Christmas.

He suddenly looked up, suddenly looking troubled, "Coach is going to kill both you and me."

"That is if he finds out." Artemis gave him a quick wink before slipping into the soft leather interior of her Acura NSX.

"Call me every day or I'll kill you."Brad threatened uselessly before stepping back from the car looking sobered up again. All Artemis could see was his solemn face as she drove out of their street, but he soon turned his attention back to the bag of M&amp;M's, giddily walking up the porch, with a quick glance at the moving car.

* * *

California? That's 43 hours of driving, but Artemis isn't crazy she's going by plane, planning on getting her car sent there later. Bradley couldn't drop her off because of ridiculous high school, but she wasn't complaining. She needed all the time she could get to sort out her thoughts.

Going back to a fiancé, who may or may not have forgotten about their entire relationship. Artemis couldn't blame him though. He was told one day and the next his whole family sizzled to death caused by his psychotic girlfriend. It was exactly this that pushed Talia to get them engaged at the age of 16.

Then, returning to her _hometown, her mother's hometown. _Artemis felt a wave of melancholy she hadn't felt since the day she missed her mother's funeral. _Perished in a fire caused by your fiancé's psychotic, bitchy ex._ Not what normal people called normal. How can one be _normal_ when they life, not with, but within the world of supernatural creatures; saving innocents, getting rid of evil, it had become Artemis' profession, her life. She felt like it was her obligation to avenge her late family, they might not have been related to blood, but every Hale, even , was dear to Artemis, and till this day she mourns them- with every cup of Talia's favourite coffee, every morning breakfast of her mother's special blueberry pancake recipe, and even watching replays of her favourite movies with Brad, a little tradition Artemis and the Hale sisters, Cora and Laura had made.

She made sure she still lived with them, and they with her.

Boarding the plane, Artemis felt a jolt of nervousness she had never felt on her missions before. _Your missions don't usually consist of you going back to Beacon Hills to you old best friend and fighting homicidal lizard men._ Okay, that makes sense. Artemis had to give some credit to her subconscious. That was probably the most comprehendible thought she's had since she heard of her new mission.

_Well Beacon Hills, here I come._

**Hope you liked it! Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! But I had my exams and didn't have a second to spare for my Fanfic. But here it is, the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and make sure you review your thoughts on Stiles etc. Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me**  
**Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy**  
**The moon's awake now with eyes wide open**  
**My body's craving, so feed the hungry**

Artemis flipped through a 5 year old fashion catalogue whilst she sat on the blue plastic chair in the airport waiting for her receiver._ Seriously, where is he?_ It had been an hour and a half and there was no sign of the kid Artemis used to babysit. Oh! And was he a_dorable_! _Wonder how he looks now._ She bet he was still the spaz he used to be when he was 7. Artemis smiled, finally having some nice memory of her past.

'Missie! Hullo! Arty! Look up!"

Artemis' head snapped up at her old nicknames. She craned her neck trying to see who was calling her, until her eyes landed on a lanky boy, decked in plaid and converse, his arms flailing around idiotically. That dopey grin was unforgettable!

"Spud!" Artemis screeched, jumping out of her seat, the catalogue falling on the floor as she raced towards the boy.

She launched herself into his arms and he spun her around, laughing maniacally. He placed her on the ground and she wobbled a bit on her heeled booties.

"You're late." She admonished, her babysitter side already kicking in.

'Spud' scoffed, rolling his eyes before walking towards her abandoned chair to retrieve her bags. "Sorry Mommy, I'll make you pie and milk shake when we get home" he squeaked in a girly tone, grinning at her before he attempted to lift her bags. Failed attempt. "What the hell is in here, a bull?"

This time, Artemis rolled her eyes, taking the bag from him with an unnatural ease.

"Okay, either you've built some muscles, or I'm just too scrawny."

"You're too scrawny." Artemis answered simply, proceeding to strut out of the terminal leaving a struggling 'Spud', heaving under her bags, cursing under his breath.

"Stop cursing, Spud. It's not attractive."

"Yes Mother," he mock saluted her, which was probably a bad idea as he almost tripped under the weight of the bags. "And, it's not Spud anymore. I go by Stiles now."

"Stiles, huh?" She twisted her lips into a thoughtful expression, before nodding slowly, "Nah! You're still Potato Pothead to me." She laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Okay _Stiles_, where's your car. Oh God! Don't tell me you came on you bicycle." She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Are you mad woman? I got a new car." He jut his chin out as he strode off to a line of parked cars, mumbling something under his breath.

_Let's see this magic pumpkin carriage._ Artemis thought as she followed Stiles, the sharp chill of the wind seeping in through her Cruella Wrap Coat., all furry, but instead of being black and white like in the movie, hers was sweet beige with touches of peach.

"Stop strutting like a spoilt princess and get to the friking car already, Jack Frost's got my nose." Artemis whined behind Stiles, rubbing her pink nose mournfully.

"Stop complaining like one, and I'm in plaid and you're in a friking fur coat! Jack Frost hasn't even gotten anywhere near me." But he spoke too soon, almost immediately a shiver passed through his body and he shook momentarily.

"You jinxed it!" Artemis sang before dropping her bags by a silver Mercedes they had stopped by.

Artemis wolf whistled. "Sweet ride you got yourself." She mused as she turned to Stiles.

"I know." He sighed dreamily. But he wasn't looking at the Mercedes. He was staring starry eyed at the shabby, battered baby blue jeep that was parked haphazardly beside the Mercedes. _Figures. Only Spud would park his car like that._

Artemis shook her head before sighing sadly, piling her bags in the jeep's back seat, and sliding into the passenger seat.

"What the fuck is that horrible smell!" Artemis all but screeched, pinching her nose shut, a disgusted expression stretched across her face.

Stiles took a deep whiff. "It's curly fries, adderall and onion, but pre dominantly curly fries and adderall." He shrugged nonchalantly, as Artemis gave him her angry whale face.

"What" he asked, defensive.

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes, "Just drive."

And off they went, straight into the pit of hell.

* * *

Stiles sang the last of his pitches, in his soprano singing voice. Artemis' head was ducked, her hand clutching her ears as she miserably tried to wiggle out of his jeep.

"Let me out you filthy maggot!"

Stiles ignored her, continuing his song as he repeatedly hit the lock button as Artemis tried to open it.

"We're in front of your house! Let me out! I've already spent _way_ too much time with you!"

Stiles suddenly stopped, causing Artemis to smile in relief.

"Awww Arty, I'm not that bad a company!" he slurred, seeming slightly whimsical.

"Okay! I'm out of here!" She quickly shoved the door open and leaped out of the car, not even caring for her precious bags. She clambered towards the double storey house, wobbling past the Sheriff cruiser, making her way towards the door, desperately needing to rest her probably swollen feet.

"Coming!" a manly voice called from behind the door as she knocked loudly, trying to get in the house, so she could get refuge in the Sheriff's back before Stiles got to her again.

The door swung open and Artemis smiled her rare wide smiles, but what could she say, coming back to Beacon Hills made her feel like her old self again.

"Sheriff!"

"Missie! Look how much you've grown," The Sheriff cooed affectionately.

"I've grown too, you know." A whiny voice said behind them and Stiles soon came into view, heaving again under the weight of Artemis' bags.

"Well, not enough to carry a frail little lady's bags." The Sheriff joked, opening the door a little more so they could walk in.

"Pft, it's not me Pops, it's her bags! They're so heavy!"

The Sheriff took a bag from Stiles, sliding it off his shoulders easily, before raising his eyebrow at Stiles as the boy in question smiled sheepishly, which seemed more dopey than sheepish.

Oh! This was going to be a fun stay.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's another chapter of Arranged to be Mates! I hope you enjoy and _please _drop a review on your thoughts! **

**I don't want to face the world in tears,**  
**Please think again, I'm on my knees,**  
**Sing that song to me,**  
**No reason to repent,**

"Who the flipping hell is knocking that door at this ungodly hour of the night" Artemis screeched like an owl, frustrated that she didn't get any sleep.

She stomped down the stairs, growling menacingly. Her hair was a bird's nest and her pretty features were contorted into an angry scowl.

"Where the fuck is Stiles?"Artemis thought of how high he was before the Sheriff and she actually got him to bed. He was definitely not waking up anytime soon and the Sheriff was gone for a night shift at the station.

_Perfect start to the night._

Artemis flicked on the light and made her way to the door, tugging at the lock chain harshly. She yanked the door open, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

Outside stood a boy about Stiles' age, his capturing blue eyes stricken. "Um, I-I'm sorry, who are you?"

The question set something inside Artemis aflame. "Who the hell are _you_ and what the hell are you doing here at 4 in the freaking morning!" The outburst resulted in the boy almost pissing in his pants. It was probably the amazing hairstyle.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." He apologized again, his lip beginning to quiver. She felt a pang of guilt twang in her stomach.

Artemis sighed. "No, I'm sorry." She opened the door a little more. She tilted her head towards the inside of the house motioning him to come in. "Come in, I'll try wake up Stiles. But I might need help..." Artemis trailed off, stepping aside to let him in.

The boy still looked a little scared, but who could blame him. He stepped in, in a single long stride and stood there awkwardly.

"So, what's your name, kid." Artemis tried to act conversional but the tone was all messed, he felt like she was interrogating him. The spooky raised brow was definitely not helping.

"I-Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He stammered at the end too, which made Artemis feel worse. He had put a damper on her fiery mood.

"I really am sorry. Stiles' has been jumping on my head after that dose of adderall and I haven't got any sleep in the past day... so yeah." Artemis finished lamely, trying to explain her great mood. She scratched her neck before making a weird signal that she was going to get Stiles and sprinted up the stairs.

"YOU LITTLE FUGLY DIP-SHIT! GET UP! SOME DUDE CALLED ISAAC IS WAITING DOWNSTAIRS FOR YOU!"

He didn't even stir.

"Listen up you little bitch! You don't get up; I drown your Stars Wars Limited Edition Gaming Card! AM I CLEAR?"

Stiles', who had sat up haphazardly at 'drowning' and 'Star Wars Limited Edition Gaming Cards', groggily mock salute her, scrambling out of bed, his pyjama pants hanging loosely around his hips.

"Wha the fa man! Wha ur lil' doggy ass doin ear?"

Isaac, who had been trying to smoulder his laughter by shoving his fist down his throat, suddenly sobered up, grabbing Stiles and huddling in a corner, whispering feverishly.

They glanced at the window oddly, before Artemis walked up to window, cupping her hand over her eyes, squinting to see the murky figure outside. Under the street lamp was a sleek black car parked... a Camaro? A man was leaning against it, the shadows effectively hiding his face, but he seemed familiar.

Artemis tilted her head, trying to figure out where she'd seen him before, but she didn't know anyone who was so scowly.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and yanked her back from the window. Stiles stood there, giving her a patronizing look, a look she had never seen of his goofy face. But it was gone in a flicker. "Come on. My friend here and I have to get some work done. Go on, go back to sleep, I'll be back before sunrise."

"Yeah, right! You're not going anywhere buddy. Get _your _button ass back under those sheets."

"Missie, please!" Stiles begged, the pleading look in his eyes making Artemis worried. _What heck was he going to do at this time of night, or should she say day. _

She furrowed her brow, searching his eyes for anything. He couldn't be doing drugs, she trusted him enough to say that, and Isaac didn't look like the type, he seemed more like a fluffy little kicked husky.

"Be back by sunrise." Artemis' tone was demanding and authoritative. She seemed to command their attention and loyalty.

"Yes Ma'am." But this time it wasn't sarcastic.

Stiles ducked his head, grabbed Isaac and dashed out the door, stumbling down the driveway, making his way to the black Camaro.

Artemis stepped into the door way, her elbow propped against the frame. Her ashen grey eyes looked cold, calculating. She watched carefully, observing the body language of the 2 new players of the game. One was a sturdy- tense and dark, but not in the evil sense, more like mysterious. The dark leather wasn't exactly a blender.

Isaac, however, was a different story. His shoulders were sagged, and he dragged his body around. Not enough to be noticeable, but there was definately something about those weak strides that had Artemis troubled. He was such a cutie, his eyes shining with an immortal innocence. The cuteness of it all had Artemis smiling.

In the distance, the Camaro purred to life, and Tall, Dark and Broody glanced at her standing in the door way, and his eyes narrowed. _Judger much_, Artemis thought dryly, but she didn't break eye contact. There was something fishy here, and not in the criminal sense, in the supernatural sense. Artemis' spidey senses weren't tingling; they were just about ready to explode.

She sucked in a breath when the man finally broke away and slipped into his car.

* * *

Artemis paced around the longue wearily, her thoughts glued to Stiles. She needed to make sure he was home before sunrise. One, because the Sheriff would slaughter her if he found out, and two, because she was truly eager to ask Stiles some questions about his nocturnal trip through the dark.

She plonked herself on the couch, inviting the soft furry warmth of its worn material. The springs didn't even bother her as she reclined, exhausted by the eventful day. She lay as such to make sure her glare was the first thing Stiles saw. It was almost sunrise. Dull beams of sunlight sneaked from behind the clouds, lightening up the lazy blue sky.

_Fantastic. Just fan-fucking-tastic!_

Her eyelids felt heavy, as if they were carrying the weight of the world. Sleep tugged at her tense muscles and she didn't resist.

A soft snored escaped her parted lips as her head lolled to a side.

_So much for interrogating._

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it! Again, please review and don't forget to Favourite and Follow! -PsychoSmarty_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another update for Arranged to be Mates. I hope you enjot and if it isn't musch trouble please leave a Review! well, here it is! Chapter 5 everybody!**

**And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me**

The sun was glaring in through the open windows, biting at Artemis' eyes as she groggily sat up in her bed. Wait what. Artemis snapped her head up, but suddenly clutched her neck, her face contorted into a painful grimace. _Whiplash_. Artemis massaged her neck, finally taking in her surroundings. She really was in her room, but if she remembered correctly, she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Artemis shook her head and got out of bed ignoring her messed up comforter. She dragged her feet to the back room lazily fixing up her face. She almost forgot to brush her hair. _Don't want to scare another poor teen, now do you._

That suddenly reminded her. _Isaac!_ Artemis dashed out of her room, racing to Stiles' room only to find it empty. Exactly how she had left it. _The lil devil... _ Artemis jumped down the stairs running to the door. Artemis' eyes wandered to the coat hanger and the shoe rack and guess what she found. Dun dun dun, the Sheriff's muddy boots and his jacket, with its badge shining on the lapels.

_Fantastic. Just fan-fucking-tastic!_

Now she was dead. What kind of responsible grownup lets a kid go out at 4 in the morning with some cute little random kid? For all she knew, they could be having unprotected gay sex. Wait, there was another guy too. _Great, a threesome._ Artemis thought dryly, slouching as she went to the breakfast table.

"Good Morning Artemis!"The sheriff seemed rather jolly.

"Hey Arty." A muffled voice picked up from the table, and there he was in his all jammy glory, Stiles Stilinski everyone! His hair was a mess, and his eyes were sunken into his sockets.

Artemis mentally sighed of relief. "Hey kid, you're looking down, what's wrong? But as nice as the words sounded, Artemis was glaring deep holes in the back of his head.

Stiles looked up at her leaning against the door frame, angrily scowling at him. _Great, just what he needed, another person who does nothing but glare at him. _But it's not it affected him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sheriff continued smiling obliviously.

"Sure, Sheriff. A pancake won't hurt."

"No coffee?" the Sheriff sounded surprised, I mean who wouldn't. It's not every day our caffeine addict doesn't ask for coffee.

"If you're insisting." Artemis answered, mirth shining in her eyes.

The sheriff scoffed and grabbed a mug from the rack. "I'm giving you a latte, nothing too strong."

"Then give me 6 sugars."

Stiles laughed from behind. "looks like Pop's gonna have start buying more sugar, I already eat half of it, now there's you and your '6 sugars please'."

The Sheriff looked like he wanted to bang his head on the counter.

Artemis just smiled sickly sweet and bounced into a seat next to Stiles."So," her voice was hushed, "When did you come back?"

"About," he raised his eyes to the coo coo clock hanging from the wall,"13 minutes ago." He nodded slowly, satisfied by his overly accurate answer.

Artemis just cryptically raised her brow and smiled thanks as the Sheriff placed a steaming cup of speedy latte.

Artemis put her hand out, her palm up. "My 6 Sugars?"

"You're only getting 4 sweetie." And then he dumped four mini sugars in her hand.

"You sure know how to keep a guest happy."

* * *

"You haven't met him yet? Come o-n! How is that possible, Beacon Hills is such a _puny _town, for all you know you could've already met him and not known!" Brad was overly eager to hear details of Artemis' reunion with Derek but was immensely disappointed at the fact that she hadn't even sighted him, much less talked to him.

"I think I'll know when I see him, I mean, who could change mule headed Derek, huh? I bet he still wears graphic tees and plaid at the age of 22." Artemis laughed at the mental image.

"It's possible," Brad mused over the phone, "I mean look at you! You used to have braces and dorky glasses, and now you're a _diva! _Maybe he's evolved too, you know like biker leather and gruff attitude."

"Not a chance!" Artemis shook her head, not for a second believing that Derek, even after the fire, would change into a _biker._ "And anyway, he wanted a car, not a bike."

"Desires change sweetie. One day you can want a husky and the next want a German Sheppard. Humans are very lousy when it comes choosing."

"You say that like you're not human."

"Oh, but I am Arty, that's something me and Christina Perri have in common."

"Now who's being the dork?" Artemis teased flouncing onto her bed

"But seriously, you haven't even tried finding him?" Brad's disbelieve seeped through the phone.

"Brad, stop bringing Derek up again! I'll find him and when I do I'll call you immediately, okay?"

Brad huffed over the phone, mumbling something incoherent." Okay, okay. But you better call me quick okie?"

"Deal."

"I miss you! I wanted Blueberry pancakes for breakfast and I had to drive all the way to the coffee shop! I need you!" Brad was suddenly wailing, fake sobbing on the other end.

"Don't be such a drama queen; don't you have to go to practise or something?"

"Coach gave me a day off."

"Then go do something productive, woo girls, go out with the dudes, you know..."

"..."

"Sounded that weird huh?"

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"Bye!" they both screamed simultaneously, hanging up quickly.

_Just another amazing conversation with you brother._

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Stiles wondered out loud as Artemis plucked out another shirt from the hangers of Macy's.

"Because, I need some stuff and I can't ask the Sheriff to drive me to Macy's cuz I wanna buy lingerie."

Woah ,woah, woah! Lingerie?"

Artemis ignored him as she skimmed through the dresses hanging before her. "Plus, you owe me for not tattling on you." She said it as nonchalantly as she could, running her fingers on the different materials of the dresses. Satin, Silk, Chiffon, Cotton.

Stiles spluttered, but suddenly straightened his posture, staring at something over her shoulder. Artemis followed his line of vision and noticed two teenagers standing at the other end of the room, going through the formal dresses. One of them was a pretty brunette and next to her was a redhead, decked in jewels and silk.

"You know them, the brunette and the redhead?"

"She is not a redhead! She is a Strawberry Blond!"

Artemis looked at Stiles oddly as he stared at the 'Strawberry Blond' starry eyed. _Someone's got a crush_!

The brunette caught them looking, and recognizing Stiles, waved lightly, confused at the dark haired girl standing with him. She tapped Lydia lightly on the shoulder. "You think Stiles has a girlfriend?"

"Not a chance." She answered, waving away the question with a flip of her curls.

"Well, I think there may be a chance."

Lydia turned to Allison questioningly and Allison motioned towards the duo standing on the other side of the room.

To say Lydia was surprised would be an understatement, but seeing the pretty dark haired girl standing next to him caught Lydia off guard. If Stiles was to have a girlfriend, she would be a little dorkish like him but the girl next to him was anything but dorkish, she was wearing a more than sensible dress with a beige winter coat. She wasn't even wearing Uggs, instead she had some matching beige strappy heels tangled around her ankle. To say she was pretty would be another understatement. She was gorgeous.

"Let's check this out." And without any delay, Lydia began to strut across the room making her way to the racks which has Artemis occupied.

Allison rolled her eyes and followed her, wondering what Lydia was planning this time.

* * *

**Hey guys! That was another chapter of ATBM and now i'm gonna ask you to PLEASE leave a review and Favorite and Follow! -PsychoSmarty**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's PsychoSmarty with another chapter of ATBM! Hope you enjoy and do not forget to Favorite Follow and Review! Personally, I'm quite satisfied by this chapter, hope you share my opinion!**

**I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive**

"She's coming this way, she's coming this way." Stiles wailed feverishly, patting down his tousled hair, trying to smooth them out.

Artemis just acted like she didn't care, continuing to mindlessly examine the dresses. _Needs to be comfortable, needs to make an impression, and needs to be totally badass._ You never know when trouble piles in, it's not like it's gonna leave an informative voice mail, or something.

"Arty, she's coming _right _at us."

"Oh my God! Calm your balls, mister. That's the first part of seduction. Act like you don't care, it makes the girls feel self cautious and then they try to impress _you_." Artemis kept her head down, fingering a lace dress. She pulled it out of the rack and pressed it against herself and struck a pose. "What about this one?" she asked trying to divert Stiles' attention. She pouted a little when he paid her no heed. _His inner mule is shining._

"Hello." A clear voice rang from behind her and Artemis casually turned to the 'Strawberry Blond' now standing behind her with her hand on the hip and her lips twisted in a pout. She had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes at a spluttering Stiles.

"Hey." Artemis replied, raising her brow questioningly, still keeping her calm whilst Stiles wobbled under the pile of dresses in his arms.

"We know _him_," she made a subtle motion towards Stiles, "from school. We were just wondering who you are, you know small town, and we haven't seen you around." The girl hinted, her voice sounding overly sweet and snobby.

Stiles seemed to have deflated after the 'we know him from school' comment, as he hadn't saved her life from a brooding ass hole, planning to kill her. _Not like she was going to comprehend that anyway._

When Artemis didn't answer, Lydia sighed exasperated and cocked her head to a side. "Are you his girlfriend or not?" she demanded.

_Someone makes it her business to poke around._

Artemis laughed at her suggestion. "I would thank you, thinking I'm actually his age." She faced Stiles. "I didn't know I looked 16." She laughed mirthfully, at Lydia's surprised face. Allison had just heard the last of her statement and caught on almost immediately. _Must be some cousin, or distant relative._ She thought.

"Anyway, why do _you _care? You don't even know the poor guys name, why make it your business knowing who I am to him?"

Lydia was mildly impressed at how quickly the young lady had pulled up her defences; from looking like a sweet girlfriend shopping to a protective mother.

"I make it my business." She simply retorted, smiling lightly. Lydia wasn't used to this. At school the girls would be envious or scared, but here she was looking at an entire different force. Confident and nonchalant. _Nice combo. _

Lydia's eyes darted to Stiles, who was become more and more uneasy at the tension gathering in their little private bubble.

Allison was just standing in the sidelines uneasily, looking around nervously. She looked at the approached duo, noticing the kind of fierce protectiveness radiated off the two. She could sense Stiles would but in the girls' conversation, and Stiles mostly never buts in a _girls' conversation. They must have a history. _And Lydia, for some reason, didn't seem to like that.

Artemis decided not to bother with the Queen Bee, and just nodded slowly, avoiding a feud. For some reason she felt provoked and she didn't want the redhead to feel like she won, so she just wiped off the annoyed expression and adopted a dismal look, coolly turning back to the racks. "Understood, it's the kind of thing high school bitches are used to. I would know. I've met quite a few." She stared Lydia down as if she just hadn't indirectly called her a bitch.

She looked down on her watch; a leather strap with an old fashioned framed clock nestled on it. Oddly enough, she wore it on her left wrist, something that Stiles immediately noticed. "Sorry we couldn't finish this lovely conversation, but we have to get going." She smiled, a little coldly and gestured Stiles to get out of there. She gave one last nod to the redhead and a warm smile to the lovely brunette and walked out, Stiles on her tail, smiling jovially.

* * *

"That was so _badass!" _Stiles sung. Even though Artemis expected him to be mad at her, he was quite the opposite. "Now she'll remember me! As the relative, _or what not_, of the badass lady at Macy's," he was so excited that Artemis couldn't help but grin.

"Who was she, anyway?"

"Well your deduction still amazes me, but she indeed is the Queen of Beacon Hills High."

"And you're clearly the stable boy." She joked, making Stiles looked at her, mocking offense. "Oh shut up, you know it's true. "The time Artemis sang, skipping up the front porch to the Stilinski residence.

Stiles didn't deny it.

Artemis grinned at her feeble feat and opened the door, the shopping bags hanging off her petite arms.

Stiles just rolled his eyes, and planted the bags on muddy brown sofa. He proceeded to flip on the lights and yelped girlishly at the sight of the grumpy alpha sitting on the rocking chair. His head snapped to Artemis who was in the kitchen, still laughing at the amusing day, getting herself a glass of water. "What the hell man!" Stiles whispered fiercely, still cautious of Artemis coming out and seeing the creepy dude she saw the first night she came her. Stiles started making ferocious hand gestured indicating that the alpha shoo off just as Artemis stepped out of the kitchen. Stiles leaped for the switch and flicked the lights off.

"What are you doing Stiles? Turn the light on, silly. I don't want to trip and die."

"What's the need of lights? They're so ridiculous. I don't even understand why Edison came up with the stupid bulb." Stiles rambled nervously, making Artemis increasingly worried about his mental condition.

"O my God, Stiles. Turn on the damned light and go to bed, you've taken it on too heavy." She reached out for the switch, only to be swatted away by a jittery Stiles.

"You're not night blind. Go to your room without the light on. Come on, off you go. Shoo."

"What the hell Stiles? You think I'm a bat. its pitch black here, turn on the freaking light."

"Artemis," Stiles voice was suddenly hushed and watery. "I have a confession to make." Stiles gave a dramatic pause, emptiness filling up with in it. "I'm scared of light. I have light-o-phobia."

Artemis became even more agitated at Stiles' ridiculous role play. "Okay buddy, that's enough. Turn on the lights or face my wrath." She didn't even wait for an answer and tumbled into the solid silhouette in front of her. The silhouette seemed a little more built than Stiles but who else was it gonna be.

A grunt left the body she had just collided with, a dull thud resonating through the room, and the lights suddenly flickered on, with a yelp from Stiles and a sudden guarded expression filtered onto Artemis' face.

Staring at the scruffy man, only one thought came to Artemis' mind.

"You're not Stiles."

* * *

**And that my friends, was another chapter of ATBM! Hope you liked it and please leave a review, because I love them!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm an so happy at the sudden elavation in the number of reviews! Thank You all so much for Favoriting, Reviewing and Following! So, here's another chapter of ATBM! Finally Artemis/Derek reunion! Hope you enjoy and constructive critisism would be more then welcome! Tell me what you like and what you don't! Without any further ado, Chapter 7 eveyone! **

**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth**

"_You're not Stiles"_

Artemis stared at the man before him. His dark hair was tousled and his green eyes, as if a forest clouded by dull grey patter. His jaw was tightened, stubble dotting it and his sharp cheekbones. For a moment Artemis thought she had broken something inside her by just looking at him. But it really wasn't his all gorgeous beauty, it was his eyes, eyes a colour so deeply connected to her that she felt shaken. She _knew _those eyes.

Suddenly, the man's lips moved his voice barely audible. All Artemis heard was a mumble. She leaned her ear in a bit to hear clearly. "What?"

Another mumble.

"Wha..."

"GET OFF!"

Artemis almost fell back. She had known she was keeping him down on the cocoa carpet, and she didn't plan on getting off, but seriously, screaming at the person whose house you broke in, not exactly the beat of manner. But she could change her position, not straddle him, you know...?

Artemis got her bearings back and stared down at the grumpy man.

"Umm, no sir, "Artemis spoke sternly, changing her position to one where she sat cross-legged on the man's torso. A much _ripped _torso. "I'm not the one breaking into people's houses. Shut up and state you're business, I'm sure you're not stupid enough to steal something from the Sheriff's house" she narrowed her eyes taking in the annoyed face of the intruder. "Or are you?"

"Ummm Arty?" Stiles had spoken after a long time, cutting through the tension with a blunt knife.

"Yeah kid?" she called back, her eyes not leaving the moron beneath her's face.

"That's my, uh, coach. Yeah! He's my coach! He teaches me, uh Lacrosse. Yeah! He helps me and Scott with Lacrosse. Please get off him." He spoke the last part as if a bomb was going to explode; fast and softly.

"Oh." Artemis scrambled off him, not even offering him an apologic smile. The man got up, huffing as he glared at Artemis, who didn't seem fazed.

"How'd he get in?"

Stiles spluttered, something Artemis noticed, he did a lot, and fumbled. "I g-gave him a pair o-of keys. Don't worry, we c-can trust him." Stiles gave a less than assuring smile, as he glanced at Old Fart.

Then, Stiles proceeded to introduce him. _That's a normal thing to do, right? "_Arty this is my coach," He waved his hand lazily at the brooding figure who was now standing in a shady patch, the shadows casting angular shade across his face, making him ,look even more intriguing. "Coach Hale, Coach Derek Hale."

Even before Stiles finished the whole thing, Artemis' head snapped up and she stared at Derek, a look so blank that Derek and Stiles became worried. "Ummm, Arty?" Stiles asked gingerly, but stumbled back as Artemis shot out and leaped at Derek, locking her arms around his neck. Stiles, for a moment, though she was strangling him, but later realized she was _hugging_ him; so hard that it seemed she would squeeze the shit out of him.

If someone said Derek looked taken aback, that would be the understatement of the year. He stumbled at the force at which the frail girl jumped at him at balanced himself by grabbing the girl.

Artemis laughed a laugh one would laugh if they found something, lost unexpectedly. Little did Stiles know, that was _exactly _how Artemis felt.

"Oh my hippos, you fugly whale! You really did turn into a biker." Artemis laughed into Derek's shoulder grinning like an idiot at the familiar smell of pine, autumn and a dull whiff of spice.

_Fugly whale. _Only one person ever called him that, with the exception of his dead sister. Derek pulled back the woman hugging him and stared at her, just as she had moments ago. Seeing his blank expression she laughed again, grinning, bouncing a little in his grasp.

"Don't recognize me without my tees, braces and glasses?" she tsked a little, flicking a perfectly manicured finger at his cute nose.

Derek's expression suddenly broke into one of sheer joy, and he pulled her back into hug, grinning into his best friend's hair as Stiles watched, his jaw hanging. _What the fa..._

"Where have you been?" He asked, still taking in the smell of her shampoo.

"Oh, you know, here and there, almost everywhere, but pre dominantly New York." She waved her hand behind his back as he rolled his eyes. "What 'bout you? Howling at the moon, running around in your boxers?" Artemis teased him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Derek huff, his sharp nose expanding a bit.

"No."

"Sure" Artemis dragged, pursing her lips to stop a grin from surfacing.

"You've managed to annoy me in the first hour of our reunion. Typical Arty, typical." He still didn't smile, but his eyes smiled for him, his green orbs shining, more like glittering in the dull light.

Hearing her nickname, which originated from the very man before her, made her fingers tingle, triggering a hatchet buried deep within her to surface. A hatchet full of memories, though beautiful, deep enough to cut her heart.

She pushed the hatchet back and glanced at still surprised Stiles, who was effectively stupefied at seeing the Big Bad Wolf _grin._ "So Coach, don't you have to train our scrawny sir stupid?"

"I'm not his Coach." Still simple, short and sturdy. What the hell happened to monologue Derek, who wouldn't shut up even if you grovelled? Though, shoving pasta down his throat usually worked.

"Yeah y-you are!" Stiles stuttered loudly, glaring uselessly at Derek.

"She knows." Again with the short, yet ridiculously effective answers.

Stiles gaped like a dead fish, his whiskey orbs wide. He pointed mutely at Artemis, then back a Derek, shaking his head sluggishly. "She knows? She knows that you guys run under the moon, barking at it, or does she know that some homicidal lizard is running around, wielding his tail of glory and paralysing people? Or both?" Stiles threw his arms up exasperatedly, his scared demeanour melting away.

"Yeah" Artemis dragged, propping her elbow on Derek's shoulder, much to Derek's disapproval, evident by his continuous glaring. First at Artemis, then at her elbow poking him in his shoulder. _Trust Arty to get way to comfortable._

"So you know about _wet dogs_?" Stiles asked leaning forward, his code word a clear pun, again much to Derek's annoyance.

Artemis threw her head back and laughed, and Derek understood why Stiles and Arty got along so well. She had a box full of puns and crude nicknames.

"Yes, Stiles, I know about wet dogs and howling huskies. My whole life, literally, revolves around them. Why do you think I came back so unexpectedly? I heard about the _Kanima, _your 'lizard dude',and was _obliged _to fly here to help."

Stiles stared a little more, before his nose inflated and her turn on his heel and marched out the door dramatically.

As his lanky form disappeared through the door, she turned to Derek. "I also heard about a very irrational Alpha, who was biting teens with their consent."

"Exactly, I had their consent." He turned to her, face still serious as shit. He had just confirmed her suspicion, _he _was the moronic Alpha she had heard about.

Guess she'd be spending a lot of time with him.

* * *

"Guess who I met." Artemis sung, still happy at her unexpected meeting with Derek.

"No waaaay!" Brad seemed even happier than Artemis, "Did you tell him you're his fiancé?" he asked excitedly. Artemis could see him jumping around like a little baby.

"Yeah sure, I just went like 'Hey Derek! We got engaged right before your family burnt to crisp and now I'm back. Please be my fiancé too!' No you doofus!" Artemis rolled her eyes at Brad's overly stupid stupidity.

"Sheesh, woman. I was just asking." Brad whined on the other end, mock hurt. "Anyway, any developments?"

Artemis sighed, "No Brad. I haven't gotten anything done. But I do know who the Alpha is." She grinned, waiting to surprise Brad.

"Who?"

"Derek."

The other end was silent until she heard a muffled crash and a string a profanities, which was definitely Brad, which was evident by the use of 'Holy Hippos' and 'Dancing Dicks' as swear words.

"When did he turn so moronic?" Brad's voice was a few octaves higher than before, but he didn't sound angry. Just extremely surprised.

"He always was." Artemis answered honestly, flopping down onto the bed. Derek had left a while ago, after a quick cup of coffee and a phone call from a frantic pack member. She was happy he didn't hear that, seeing that he would feel betrayed. After all, it was Artemis that boosted his ego even more so he could go _get his girl._

Brad suddenly cursed again, this time seemingly caught off guard. "Bucket load of klunk! My pancakes burnt to their shanking death!" looks like Brad just finished the Maze Runner. "Call you later!" he screamed, but his voice sounded distant, as if he was a few steps back. The dial tone went dead and Artemis rolled her ashen grey eyes, throwing her iPhone on the messy comforter.

She let her head fall, her mahogany hair creating an uneven halo around her head, her skin looking even paler, making her eyes seem striking. Her chest rose and fell and she began to think of her encounter with Derek and how much he had changed. Goofy to grumpy, hilarious to hot, badass to broody, though she was sure that Derek was still badass, and sarcastic to sombrely sexy.

_Yep, big change._

If she felt he had changed so much to become unrecognizable, then, how much had _she _changed to become unrecognizable?

And these thoughts floated in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, Stiles' wet snores from across the hall, becoming a soothing harmony.

* * *

**And there it is, Chapter 7! I really liked writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I just finished the Maze runner and if you haven't READ IT! I only read it because of the movie, which stars Dylan O'Brien as the main character. I is truly epic! Dylan o'Brien is perfect for Thomas (The main guy)**

**That's that! Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW! -PsychoSmarty**


	8. Chapter 7

**I was really disappointed at the lack of reviews for the previous chapter, guess it wasn't as nice as I though it was... Anyway, here's another chapter of Arranged To Be Mates. Hope you like it and _please_ Review, favorite and Follow!**_  
_

**Is this the real life?**  
**Is this just fantasy?**  
**Caught in a landslide,**  
**No escape from reality.**

Artemis' long mahogany hair blew in the wind that blast through the window that was permanently slid down, as she screamed along the chorus of Queen's We Will Rock You, driving carelessly along the bumpy road off to an unknown location. Literally. She was given an address, but '_the run-down warehouse on the outskirts of BH. Formally known as Beacon Hills Railroad Depot' w_asn't exactly the best explained address.

The shabby jeep that Stiles had lent Artemis wasn't exactly the best either. The windows refused to budge from their lowered position and the stereo kept crashing unceremoniously, to which Artemis banged small fists powerfully to make it operate.

The smell of grilled cheese burgers and curly fries invaded her nose, coming from the take out bags sitting leisurely on the passenger seat. They seemed to be smirking at her, and she returned a glare as her tummy grumbled for the millionth time.

Suddenly, Artemis severed dangerously towards the right, falling on to a dirt path leading to the outskirts of the county. The whole jeep shook, making Artemis bounce in her seat and the food almost sliding off the ripped seats. Looking at the awful condition of Stiles' car, Artemis yearned for her own, her beautiful, sleek silver Acura, which was yet to be heard of.

Artemis continued down the road, the jeep bouncing along the dirt path jovially, until she made it to some creepy-looking abandoned warehouse, the windows shattered and low growls resonating from the open interior of the house. _Derek sure knew how to make stereotypical creepy abodes._

Jumping out of the jeep, grabbing the food bags, she slammed the doors shut, yanking the key out and marched into the railroad depot. Her platform ankle booties, with a furry lining of brown fur, didn't make much noise as she walked into the dusty depot, balancing her coffee and the meat-y meal for the boys, which were only Isaac, as an apology, and Derek, because he had texted her asking for food.

Artemis came just in time to see Derek throw a Blondie on the floor, wiping his lips meanly, as the Blondie smirked casually. He points a finger at her and angrily says something, too muffled for Artemis to hear as she still had We Will Rock You on repeat blasting through her headphones. She let them settle it, as Artemis wasn't dumb and could put 2 and 2 together and she tried to push the jealousy down.

Sensing the little talk was over, Artemis grinned at Isaac who had caught her standing in to corner, and pulled out a pod, tossing him his bag of food.

"Still really sorry about that day." Artemis shot him another apologic grin, before throwing the other bag at Derek, who was a little surprised to see Artemis, so casually fashionable in a hanging knitted white sweater top, with blue faded skinnies and a brown infinity scarf to match her ankle booties. Derek caught it, taking a whiff and slightly grinning at Artemis, who had successfully remembered his 'usual' order.

Artemis shrugged, before turning to the decent looking African-American, completely ignoring the blond, and smiling yet again.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything, I sorta didn't know you guys existed. I only know about Isaac." She said, pathetically motioning towards the blond teen, shovelling curly fries in his mouth.

The boy offered a warm smile before shaking his head "No worries." His voice was deep and kind of soothing, a lonely kind of soothing. "I already ate."

"Me too." The blond butt in, sneering a little. Artemis chose to ignore that little expression and nodded turning to Derek who was yet again wiping his mouth with his sleeve, this time looking satisfied.

"Where's your burger?" Artemis asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at the empty bag deposited on the metal table nearby.

Derek shrugged and tapped his flat, muscled stomach, smiling stupidly. Artemis rolled her eyes, sharing a look with an amused Erica. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. _Boys._

Artemis changed the subject, seeing that Derek was getting back to training. "How's training going?" she casually asked, sitting on a chair missing one of its legs, crossing her legs professionally.

Derek shrugged again, making Artemis sigh. "You know, I don't speak 'shrug and grunt", though words make sense to me." Artemis whined, raising her eyebrow at the brooding Alpha.

In response Derek said, "It's going alright" offering no further explanation.

Artemis' shoulders sagged, and the pack watched empathetically, as Artemis failed to get Derek to speak more.

"He speaks a lot when he's mad." Erica inputted, warming up to the mystery women, thinking she was _good_ for Derek.

"Yeah, he gets past around 4 sentences." Isaac looked up at Artemis innocently, telepathically telling her to kiss him. Guess he was rooting for Arterek, or maybe Dertemis... odd, seeing he had only met her once, but the two kinda clicked, seeing Derek only ever smiled at her.

Artemis huffed as Derek glared at the 2 and called them over for more training. "This time, try not to be too predictable." Derek announced, calling the African American over.

"Oooo, he's progressing. He said a complex sentence!" Artemis remarked, earning a glare and a few stifled laughs.

"How about this," Artemis began, ignoring the glare Derek was burning in her skull "I take the she-wolf, you take the horny, pervy wolves." Artemis offered, smiling sweetly.

Derek just raised his eyebrow at her critically. "You're human."

"Wow, newsflash!" Artemis said sarcastically, earning another scowl. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm only gonna ask once, I take the girl, cuz boys are _annoying_, and you take the boys, cuz you're one in the same, and we train. It'll help, trust me."

Derek stared for a long moment before caving. "Only to get your ugly faces out of mine." He called as the two made their way to the other side of the room. Hearing his call, the girls stopped short, turning their heads to face each other.

"Oh no he didn't"

"I think he did."

They turned on their heels, Artemis glaring menacingly at a bunch of smirking boys.

She stood before him, her hand on her cocked hip. "You see this, Hale." She pointed at the two ladies. "This is pure perfection. Absolutely delicious, fantastical, sexy, hot and fab! With our gorgeous locks and stunning looks we rule the male and even female population. So. Don't. Even. Go . There." She lowered her finger, and flicked her hair over her shoulder, strutting over to the other side of the room, arm locked with a laughing Erica.

The boys, and a hunky man, watched amused as their hips swung seductively, a little too fragile for wolves.

"They're never gonna beat us." Isaac said cockily, earning a nod from the African American, a boy called Boyd.

Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

"Okay Blondie. First, we're gonna sort out what you have and what I have."

"Huh."

"Being a werewolf gives you certain advantages over your opponent, so me being a meekly human and you being a big bad wolf is bound to create a big line between us. You have claws, excessive side burns, strength, hearing, glowing eyes and growly voice. Plus you guys are a lot faster and heal quickly too." Artemis waited for a confirmation, satisfied by the quick nod.

"Right," Erica seemed unsure of how to reply," You being human are weak?"

Artemis scoffed, before adding her own stuff. "No, me being human makes me, yes fragile, but my bones aren't as heavy as yours..." Artemis dragged hoping Erica would catch on.

"Light bones make you... weigh less?"

Artemis smiled "Smart girl. And if I weigh less..."

"Ummm, you have less gravity acting on you?" She grinned hoping her stupid science theory would count as something.

"Actually, it is relevant." Artemis smiled again, blocking out the grunts and yells from the boys.

"It is?"

"Yup, if there's less gravity acting on me, I'll need less force to overcome it and..."

Erica shrugged, racking her brain for something to fill the blank. "You can jump higher, I guess."

Artemis grinned. "Eureka."

Erica was still surprised at how it actually started to make sense. "So, you can use that little advantage over me?"

"Yup."

"Show me."

Artemis nodded and stepped a few steps back, urging Erica to do the same. "Come at me, Blondie."

Without another thought, Erica leaped towards Artemis, her claws extended and was surprised at Artemis didn't even twitch in her spot. As Erica covered the distance, Artemis grabbed her outstretched arm and used it as a platform. She pushed down on her wrist, her legs in the air, and sprung over the blond, flipping elegantly, before she landed on the other side softly, both feet grounded firmly.

Erica stumbled, gaping at the smiling girl, cradling her wrist to her chest. "You used me as a human- sorry, wolfy launcher." She accused but smiled a little at how cool it was.

"Now," Artemis continued, "You're gonna use your list of advantages against me."

Erica bounced in her spot anxiously. "I have claws." She said uselessly.

"But you don't know how to use them." Realizing how impatient Derek was with his betas.

"There's a Use Your Claws 101 too?"

Artemis rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Accuracy."

"Wha..."

"Be super accurate, hit where you need to, don't spas out at start gnawing peoples face off."

"Hit where I need to?" Erica said it as if she was trying to get every word into her head.

"How about this," Artemis motioned Erica to come where she was, standing in front of the wall. "Try to carve a perfect crucifix into the wall."

"Perfectly perfect?"

"Yup. And do it in 5 seconds."

Erica stared at Artemis, finally realizing that this single lesson might teach her a lot more than Derek had managed to teach them in a week.

"You up for it?" Artemis challenged, smirking a little.

Erica looked back at the boys, who were yet again being screamed at. They seemed to have been jumping at each other useless, only managing to rip each other's shirts.

She turned back at Artemis who seemed to have understood what she wanted.

"Let's make me a beautiful warrior."

Artemis grinned, nodding.

Boy, we the others in for a big surprise.

* * *

**And that was another chapter of Arranged To Be Mates! Thanks for reading! And has anyone seen the promo! Derek and Braeden... Stiles and Malia (much to my displeasure) Plus i'm gonna make a poll for your favorite ship names, coutesy of Isaac Lahey :D It's either Dertemis or Arterek. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's another update but it's more like a filler so it's a little short. Tell me what you think and don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Things we lost to the flames  
Things we'll never see again  
All that we've amassed  
Sits before us, shattered into ash**

"Is it necessary to use daggers?"

Erica was watching as Artemis extracted 2 twin daggers from her bag and shoved them into her boots, the hilt popping out a bit. "Can't we just go back to you using your bare hands? You beat me anyway, I wonder what you're gonna do with," Erica gulped still eyeing the daggers, "two very sharp killing instruments."

"I'm not gonna kill you," Artemis laughed as she pulled on a pair of brown leather fingerless gloves, "But I may maim a lot."

Erica huffed at the smirking lady, all thoughts of wooing Alpha Hale out of her mind, even if it was just to make Boyd jealous. She'd have to think of another way without destroying Artemis' chances with Derek.

"You two," Erica pointed at Artemis and then at Derek, who was throwing Isaac into a wall, "are perfect for each other. All you two think about is mangling."

"Not true, I think about mannies and peddies too, whereas Derek has never stepped in salon. Have you seen his hands?" Artemis said the last part with a tinge of disgust.

"I think his hands are fine looking, like the rest of him." Erica smirked when Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Look who's been searching up hand porn." Artemis teased walking back into a fighting stance.

Erica rolled her eyes and took her position too. "Look who's talking. I bet your computer is full of that crap."

"Nope. That's just Stiles."

The girls continued to make conversation as Erica tried to attack, concentrating yet babbling on about the gossip of the world.

As Artemis kicked up, Erica caught her leg, to which Artemis pushed herself up, using her Erica's grip as a fulcrum and brought her other leg up and kicked Erica straight in the face.

"Why does Angelina Jolie have such awesome cheekbones?"

Erica spit out a bit of blood and got up. "Don't get me started on her lips." She whined, both the young ladies envying the actress' looks.

"Bhah! We're just a few steps away from our own personal victory, we're the next Angelinas."

"I'm just thankful you didn't use the daggers." Erica smiled, her eyes lingering on the Artemis' boots

"Dude! You have claws and I have daggers! We're fair."

"Okay, but before you use them, let me catch a break. I'm in dire need of some coffee."

At the mention of coffee, Artemis' thoughts wandered back to her forgotten coffee sitting of the metal table, probably as cold as ice. Artemis dashed for it, taking a sip and spitting it all out in a huge splotch on the cement floor. "Tastes like cardboard."

"How do you know what cardboard tastes like?" Erica teased.

"It's a figure of speech." She rolled her eyes, trying to push back the memory of the time Brad had dared her to eat a cardboard box and describe the taste.

"Looks like we both need a cup."

That said, Artemis went to retrieve her bag and called out to the boys. "We're going out to train! There isn't enough space here. We'll be back by an hour or so."

Not expecting any response, Arty grabbed Erica and power walked towards the metal gate.

"Oh no you don't." Derek called back after them, effectively stopping them in their tracks.

Artemis turned confusion clear on her face.

"For all we know," Derek continued, "you'd go out and get yourself some Starbucks."

_Dang! He knew her well._

Artemis shared a quick look with Erica before turning back to Derek smiling sheepishly.

"Even if we are, the keyword being _if_, we've already trained quite a bit and deserve a break, so, _adieu_!" Artemis wiggled her fingers at him as a sign of departure and turned towards the gate again. "You boys want anything.

Almost immediately cries rose into the air.

"Yeah! Get me a frappe." Isaac yelled. "please." He added after an afterthought.

"Oh, and a black for me." Boyd's deep voice rumbled through the warehouse.

Artemis nodded, waiting for Derek's order, but he just shook his head. "You guys aren't going anywhere until I see for myself she's learned anything."

Erica stared at him in fear as Artemis just shrugged going off to sit on the metal tables. "Go Erica!" she said loudly. "Hand him his ass!"

Erica just sighed at her behaviour before looking worried.

"Dude! Calm your tits. It's all gonna be cool. Just keep in mind the things I told you." With that she flourished the ending with a swift thumbs-up.

Erica clambered over to Derek and took a lousy stance, not meeting his eye. Derek smirked at her insecurity.

"3, 2, 1 HIT IT BABES!" Artemis screeched, and the game had begun.

Derek took the first leap, jumping towards her, but Erica had seen him do that plenty of times so she was ready. Her head snapped up, surprising Derek, who was unfamiliar to the calm florescent amber in Erica's eyes. She barrelled towards him, ducking a bit low, trying to _accurately _hit Derek on the leg, which would lead to unbalance and constant pain in movement. He couldn't beat her if he couldn't _move._ _Woah!_ Erica thought _I'm thinking like Arty already._

Time seemed to speed up and Derek let out a howling whimper as he clutched his leg, but Erica didn't stop to see the damage, she attacked again thing time using her claws to gnaw of his right shoulder. _Right side of the body is more easily controllable, and powerful._ One more power station down. Then Erica placed a high kick square in his chest, and Derek beyond surprise, stumbled back, his back hitting the wall, as Erica stopped before him her hand inches away from his throat, her dirty claws extended dangerously.

"You move, I rip you throat out. With my claws." She wiggled her clawed tips in his face, smirking as Artemis bounded towards them on cloud nine!

"You are my pride and joy!" She hugged Erica, not caring that her claws were still out. "And you," she turned to a stunned Derek, whose back was still against a wall, "Have been _ripped off" _

She clapped happily, bouncing up and down. "OFF WE GO TO GET A CUP OF COFFEE!" she sung. She patted Derek's cheek softly, "Don't worry, I'll get you a bagel." And that said she skipped off towards the gate, Erica behind her.

"Bro! She ripped off your punch line!" Isaac and Boyd stood there looking mildly humoured and rather surprised. "Don't worry, 'with my teeth' still sounds better."

And this time, Derek didn't even glare.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about the short chapter but I had a lot of fun writing it and GIRL POWER! Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon! Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm updating at 1 in the morning! Anyway, here's another chapter of ATBM. The poll for the ship names is up on my profile. Please vote and here's the next chapter!**

**I live my life like I've been raised by wolves**  
**Y'all already know I'm a fucking animal**  
**I'm going out tonight to get the things that I need**  
**I'm gonna take what's mine and do it viciously**

"What do you mean 'you kept my Acura'?"

"I mean, that I needed a car and your car was taking too much effort to ship, so I kept it for myself."

"Why are you not at all fearful?" Artemis' voice dropped a few octaves, sounding almost haunting.

"I'm shivering. Literally. I'm standing at a bus stop in the middle of a snowy night in New York, arguing with you over your car. See, that's exactly why I needed your car." Brad whined on the other line. "Buy yourself another one of your 'Ivy League' cars, your filthy rich, so money shouldn't be a problem."

"B-but my baby!" Artemis cried.

She grabbed her messenger bag and threw it over her shoulder, skipping down the stairs, grabbing her steaming cup of coffee as she proceeded to kiss the Sheriff's forehead in departure.

"Discussion is over."

"Dude! When the hell did you grow the balls to look me in the eye and say no?"

"I didn't. I'm taking advantage of the fact that your _eyes _are nowhere near me. Adieu control freak." The dial tone went dead.

"O My God. The little bastard hung up on me." She shared an incredulous look with Stiles before she opened her messages and checked for any updates from the pack.

"Bye Stilinskis! And don't be late pops. I don't like lousy deputies looking at my resume."

She just caught the Sheriff's light smile before she dashed out the house, power walking towards the Station.

_Guys, I'm not gonna be joining you at training. Busy._

She tapped the keys of her phone feverishly, sending the same message to all 4 members.

She slipped her phone into her bag, her wedges making no sound as she calmly walked to the station, her files in hand. She was going out job hunting.

* * *

Artemis pushed the door open as she walked back into the cool winter day, coming out of the bustling mess in the Sheriff's Station. The day was warm enough to wear sleeveless without the chill biting at her arms and so she indeed dressed in a capped silk, off-white blouse, neatly tucked into a stiff, knee length skirt, painted in a vivid kaleidoscope of vibrant hues, like electric blue, pinks and yellows, with splashes a green. She had paired them with matching off-white wedges adorned with sparkling jewels across the straps.

Her time spent at the Station was easily 2 hours, but it went by swiftly, and she hadn't gotten a message back from anyone in the pack. Artemis pulled out her phone again, dialling Erica's number from speed-dial.

No answer.

Weird.

Again, no answer. Not from Boyd, not from Isaac, not from Derek.

And for all Artemis was up for, she turned on her heel, shook her head, and hiked her way through the woods to Derek's hideout.

* * *

Artemis hair whipped in the dismal wind of the woods and she regretted not grabbing an over coat on her way out. _It wasn't like she had planned to hike up the woods in wedges and a skirt._

When she finally made it to the top of the hill, she began to follow the dirt path she had taken a few days ago to get to Derek's but unlike last time, her wedges were caked with mud, tiny twigs wedged under her foot and her skirt was all dusty. Her legs had numerous scratched on them and to top all that off, her spiral updo had leaves sticking out of it.

_Thank you so much Brad, for stealing my beautiful car and leaving me in such a place where I need to walk to get from one place to another._

Artemis finally made it to the abandoned train station and walked in both her hands cupping her elbows, her forearms against her belly. She blew a loose strand of brown hair which had fallen into her eyes and was enraged at the sight before her. The pack was lounging around the dusty coaches as Derek paced before them.

"Can you guys _ever_ pick up you phones, or just _reply to texts._" The angry was pretty clear in her voice. She stared at the four of them, the thin scratches on her cheeks, arm and legs making them concerned. "Some people actually care, you know."

She slammed her bag on the metal table, sliding down against its cool leg, unbuckling her shoes, throwing them aside angrily. She let out a deep breath, folding her bare legs underneath herself.

The looks on the packs faces where of pure surprise and even mixes of guilt and worry.

"What the hell happened?" Derek's voice boomed from across the room as the pack scrambled off the sofas, making their way over to her.

"Oh you know the usual; worrying about the survival of you loved ones and hiking all the up for miles in wedges with branches scratching the hell out of you. All because a bunch of idiots can't reply to a text." She snipped, huffing as she rested her sore neck against the table's leg.

"Sorry," It was Isaac, the noble one, "Derek took our phones cuz we were getting a lot of texts and phone calls."

"Yeah, Mr. No Distractions hasn't let us get on with any project work." Erica snarked, throwing Derek an angry glare of her own.

"Next time," Artemis raised her index finger to point at a guilty Derek, "at least keep _your own_ phone by you."

Derek just nodded slowly, taking in her appearance. By Derek's standards, she looked stunning, even with a few scratches littering her body.

A few beats of silence passed through them until Boyd finally broke it

"So, you really hiked all the way up here to make sure we were alive?"

"No, I was gonna keep calling like a bimbo." She smiled a little at Boyd. "Here's the thing kid, I'm sarcastic, but I'm not dumb. Reckless? Sure. Stupid? Not really."

The pack nodded, not knowing how to reply to that.

Erica grinned, her dazzling pearly whites shining. "You're like our own Superwoman."

"Nah! I'm more of a Little Red Riding Hood. Just, I don't call the hunter for help. I beat the wolf to pulp myself. Beware." Artemis grinned, her anger drained, and she soon got the rest of them out of their stricken state long enough to make a few jokes before Derek went back into 'Alpha' mode.

Gosh, he was annoying.

* * *

Artemis took Brad's advice, which is mostly a really stupid thing to do, but maybe not this time.

As soon as she convinced Derek to take her home in his Camaro, she got in and halfway home made him take her to the car dealer.

"No way. It's late. Get home, sleep, and get up healthy tomorrow."

Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

After a lot of cajoling (Yup just like a baby), blackmailing and whining Artemis got her way around him and they went to the car dealer.

As soon as Arty saw that gorgeous hunk of black metal sitting in the show room, she knew they were meant to be.

"That one Derek, tell him to seal the deal."

"At least look at the friking car first."

"I just did, now call that baldy over here and have him seal the deal."

Derek just stared at her as if she was stupid. Artemis sighed.

"It's an Audi A7 2013. It's ranked number 5 by Super Luxury Cars, has a refined turbodiesel engine, strong brakes and communicative steering. Standard features include a sunroof, a backup camera, front and rear parking sensors, tri-zone automatic climate control, heated front seats, push-button start, a 10-speaker stereo, satellite radio, Bluetooth and an iPod interface. That's enough for me."

Derek stared at her again, this time his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "I'm not even gonna ask how you know that."

"What!" She said defensively, "I'm a Caroholic."

Derek nodded before, motioning the dealer to come over.

_I'm getting a new car! _

"Do you even have enough money?"

"It's about $63,212 - $104,859, depending if it's used or whatever, so yeah, I've got that mush cash."

Again, Derek did not speak.


	11. Chapter 10

**SUPER IMPORTANT. READ:**

**Hey guys. This isn't really a proper chapter, but it is a chapter nonetheless. It's basically an Author's Note which will clear out some possibly confusing crap. My story, though taking place in season 2, is AU with the same villian and stuff but the arrangement and the events are super different, in the sense that som ethings are happening before the others. **

**1\. Stiles gets attacked at mechanic happens before Boyd comes around, but it's happening now and everyone has an idea what it is, but they don't exactly know what they're up against in the sense that Derek tells Erica to get Stiles at the game to ask him what he saw, right? Here he's gonna call him for the same reason because even though they know it's a creepy lizard guy called a kanima, they want to know if they can beat it and the idiots aren't asking our Awsome Artemis for help. (Woah! I think I just complicated it even more.)**

**2\. They are gonna handle Gerard in a seriously fun way called lying and spying, which may or may not include a faked relationship and a hotel... yeah you'll find out**

**I hope you don't mind my creepy changes and I hope I didn't complicate it too much! Hope you like this teensy filler.**

"Who the fuck are you?"

The loud exclamation resulted in the Hispanic looking boy falling off of the Stilinskis' coach, spluttering as he got up, adjusting his hoodie and patting down his hair.

He was surprised to see the pretty woman standing before him, twirling car keys in her fingers as she looked at the boy expectantly.

"Were you sleeping?"

Scott didn't answer again. Instead, he squinted his eyes as a flash of recognition passed through them.

"Arty?"

Artemis was surprised, yet again, at the boy uttering her nickname as if he were her best friend. _Fat chance, lanky. My Best Friend is way hunkier than you. _

But, something about his uneven jaw got Artemis thinking.

_Un-Even jaw?_

Only one person had an un-even jaw.

"Scooby."

Scott nodded eagerly, grinning dopily as Artemis got up to hug him. He felt so comfortable in his ex-babysitter's embrace that he almost forgot about his worries; the Kanima, Allison and his breakup, why Lydia didn't change, Allison's crazy Grandpa. Everything seemed to have dissolved in the air and Scott had a sudden urge to cry, weep like a little baby. Something he had wanted to do in his mama's arms, but her safety first, and then Scott's tears

"What's wrong kid? You seemed exhausted."

"Tell me about it." Scott mumbled moodily, but smiled up at her, his eyes twinkling. "So, you're the surprise Stiles was talking about. He was right. You are my stress relief."

"Great, so now I'm just a stress relief? Way to win a girl's heart. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend, she gorgeous and awesome." Scotty, you fat brag ass.

Artemis' eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, as she gave Scott a calculating look. He d_id_ look buffer, all muscly and stuff. Plus, Stiles said something about lacrosse. _Sports, the way to get girls._

"Oh? So why aren't you with her?" Artemis didn't even try to cover her underlying message.

"We called it a week off, you know, girls and their 'breaks'" he wished

"That insulting! And, I'm not an idiot. You're lying. You guys broke up didn't you."

Artemis' eyes soften as she gave Scott a sad look.

"No wonder you look devastated." Yeah, it's because of the breakup. No, has nothing to do with the crazy lizard guy running around amok, with a crazy baldy out on a bloody vendetta. Nope, not at all.

"Yeah" Scott said lamely, sinking into the grubby coach sighing tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't got a wink of sleep in fear of his mother getting eaten by a crazy homicidal lizard trying to kill people.

Artemis looked at him oddly, sensing that Allison wasn't the only thing disturbing him. _Dude, I'm not a blind bimbo._

"Does your odd depression have anything to do with the 'wet dog' predicament." Artemis asked, quoting Stiles' code words.

"Scott's head snapped up, worry filling his eyes almost immediately. Artemis felt kinda bad for him. Kinda.

"What the hell do you know about that?" Scott hissed, his eyes darting around, looking for eavesdroppers.

"Dude," Artemis scowled at Scott suddenly, "calms your balls, no one's home. Even Stiles is out at the mechanic. Something about me destroying his baby."

"His baby?"

"His jeep." Artemis corrected herself, rolling her eyes a little.

"Okay whatever, tell me about what you know."

Artemis debated it to herself and pondered it to herself, wondering if it was safe to tell Scott. I mean you never know. But know the strict friendship of the two, whatever Stiles knew, Scott knew.

"The lizard guy. I'm here to help you guys get rid of the fugly lizard."

Scott gaped at her, but was cut off as Sheriff's extra walkie talky buzzed to life.

"187 at Armor Tire and Service Centre. All units report immediately. I repeat homicide at Armor Tire and Service Centre."

As soon as the walkie talkie shut up Artemis got up, slipped on her boots and tugged on her parka.

"Where the hell are you going?" Scott got up too, all thoughts of interrogating Artemis gone. He followed her to the door, stopping once he saw Arty slipping her daggers in her boots.

"What the..."

"You heard it. 187 at Armor Tire and Service Centre."

"Okay..."

Artemis sighed, realizing he had no idea.

"I'm going there because that's where Stiles went to get his jeep fixed."

And without any further argument Scott dashed out the door, burning his rubber soles as he ran towards the garage.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and slipped into her brand-new Audi she had received yesterday, shoving her keys in and started the ignition quickly, before she floored it.

* * *

**And there it is, my stupid filler. I really hope you read the stuff in bold on the top because it is IMPORTANT! please review, favorite and follow!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so happy and satisfied with this chapter since it's long and has the dramatic plot surfacing in it! It's also full of relationship advancements and a lot of cuteness. Hope you enjoy it! So, here it is! Chapter 12 everyone!**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

Artemis slammed on the breaks, her car skidding to a stop in front of the crime scene. Police cars loitered the place, their red and blue lights casting odd glows on the mechanic's shop. Sirens wailed, creating a panicky sensation at the crime scene. _For God's sake, it's a freaking murder._

Artemis jumped out of her car and almost immediately caught Stiles standing at the side, the Sheriff walking away from him, probably having already questioned him. Real question was, how much of the answers was a lie?

Scott was power walking towards Stiles, but Artemis beat him to it, sprinting towards Stiles. As soon as she got by him, she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. Stiles hugged her back, smiling a bit.

"They're keeping my baby as evidence!"

After being attacked by some creepy supernatural creature, which was pretty clear by the wounds and slashes on the victim's body, that was the first thing that popped out of Stiles' mouth.

"My jeep." He continued to whine as Artemis dead-panned sharing a look with Scott."

"Is he for real?" Artemis asked, pursing her lips superiorly.

Scott just shook his head sadly before letting go of a worried sigh, his breath coming out as frost in the winter air.

As they quickly checked if Stiles was okay and he complained about his jeep, they moved onto more serious issues. Not like Stiles wasn't important, actually he was probably Artemis' first priority any normal day, but in the supernatural world, and these days especially weren't normal.

They all fastened their seatbelts as Artemis turned up the heat of her Audi, Stiles calling shotgun and Scott poking his head out from behind, between the two front seats.

"You were right," Stiles started, not looking at anyone but clearly it was directed at Scott."It's not like you.

They both looked at his with questioning gazes, urging his to continue.

"His eyes were almost like reptilian." He paused again, staring straight in front of his, his eyes darting here and there, not being able to sit calming because of his ADHD.

"There was something about him." He said vaguely.

"What do mean?" Scott asked after a beat.

What Stiles had said to answer him was what had gotten Artemis gears moving, a puzzling yet adequate way of phrasing it, Stiles had done it again.

"You know when you see, like, a friend in Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know them, but you can't figure out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked yet again, sounding a little hopeful.

This time Stiles turned to meet Artemis' gaze instead of Scott, but her calm and calculating demeanour urged him to answer her instead of directing it to Scott.

"No," he said levelling his gaze with Artemis', "but I think it knew me."

* * *

Artemis and Stiles were sitting on the sofa, staring at the screen as Dr. Greg House, being the creepy genius he is, diagnosed his patient at the symptom of paralysis.

"I was paralysed." Stiles suddenly spoke up, staring at the lightened screen with glazed eyes.

"I couldn't move. Couldn't move enough to send a text, not even enough to warn the freaking guy that there's a freaking lizard and he's about to freaking die. Couldn't form a single word. All I said has 'hey'."

Artemis looked up at Stiles, realizing that he was near tears. His light hazels shone with tears as he popped another spoonful of pistachio ice-cream down his throat.

"I watched him die." His voice dropped a few octaves, as he lowered his head in shame. "I couldn't help, so I did the only thing I could think of."

He looked up at Artemis trying to blink away the moisture threatening to escape from the tips of his eyes.

"I closed my eyes." He finished, almost breathless.

After a few beats passed, with only the Aussie and talking in the background, and forgotten Ice-cream tubs sitting on the table, Stiles spoke up again.

"Have you ever seen anyone die?"

Artemis' head suddenly snapped up at his question, her mind racing back to the times she was helpless and people started to drop. She was made it to the Hale house while it was burning in time to hear her family's cries and screams. She was also there when a bastard gutted her university roommate, right before her eyes and unfortunately she was also present when the first guy to ever be interested her after years was shot to death. He bled right there in her arms as she begged him to hold on till help came.

"Yeah." She answered quietly, trying to keep her own tears from her eyes. She had to be strong for Stiles.

"When?" he asked quietly, silently hoping he wasn't prying.

"A few years back." She replied, pulling a coach pillow into her lap.

Artemis was grateful that he didn't pry. She really didn't want to burst into tears in front of him. He needed a little anchor for himself, and she planned on being his anchor. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Okay maybe that mast part was a little incorrect. She did leave. But only to go visit the pack, who needed to know what was going on, and she was nice enough to only leave once Stiles was a little bubble of snores and phlegm.

She got out of the car, not noticing that she was still wearing the most indecorous clothes. A baggy T-Shirt with a classic picture of Thor from the comics splashed on the front, paired with her pyjama bottoms that had little animated Avengers dotting it. She was also wearing little fuzzy slippers with Captain America's shield on the front. Boy, was she a fanatic.

She cursed silently as the cold nipped at her nose and cheeks, making them turn pink. She pulled her arms to her chest and walked into the run down warehouse, wondering when Derek had gotten the lights fixed.

Artemis walked in to see Boyd watching training from a platform higher than the ground as Erica and Isaac lay on the ground exhausted.

"I like Artemis more." Erica mumbled, rolling onto her side.

Derek having heard that became even angrier than before but took out his anger on poor Isaac who began complaining about his broken bones.

_Crack_

"You think I'm teaching you how to fight!" Derek shouted, squatting down and yanking Isaac's arm and locking it gruesomely above his head

"Look at me!" He demanded "I'm teaching you how to survive!" and after yelling something about the dangers of the full moon and all that crap he walked off to his train depot.

Artemis just stood there shell-shocked. She quickly ran over to Isaac who was groaning as Erica and Boyd watched revolted.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry about him." Artemis bit her lip and looked up at him through her thick framed glasses which she had totally forgotten she was wearing. She gingerly inspected his arm, looking as if she wanted to scream in frustration.

"He was never like this before." She said apologic.

Isaac smiled softly, but turned into a grimace. "It'll heal."

"Your arm is totally twisted. If you don't fix the position, your body will heal it in the same position." She explained worriedly.

"Oh."

Erica and Boyd watched, holding their breaths.

"Let me do it." Artemis said softly, looking his dead in the eye.

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna do it by myself."

Artemis nodded, before changing her position so that she was squatting in front of him. She grabbed his arm and moved a little.

"On the count of three."

Isaac didn't reply, just closed eyes.

"3!"

_Crack_

"What the flipping fishes!" Erica spluttered, but grinned at Isaac's scandalized expression.

"What the hell happened to 1 and 2?" He yelled staring at his fixed arm.

Artemis just shrugged before grinning and getting exchanging a high five with Boyd who had stepped of the metal steps.

"You go girl."

Artemis laughed a bit, helping both Erica and Isaac off the ground before turning to the train depot where Derek had just disappeared.

Surprisingly, he stood at the foggy window, amusement shining in his green orbs. She excused herself before skipping up the steps and into the dusty car depot.

Derek stood inside, leaning against the walls, his muscles ripping out of his wife beater.

Artemis stepping in looking at her surroundings with wonder. A cozy little corner was turned into a bed with a few pillows and a sleeping bag. The walls were filthy and barren with only one little picture hanging from the side, a picture drawn in crayon, probably by 3 year old, but Artemis recognized the dot-eyed figures easily.

She walked over cautiously, running her slender fingers over the slightly smudged lines. Her heart wrenched as she noticed who were drawn. A boy with black hair and bushy eyebrows, he was the tallest, so he was Derek. Next to him was a girl with long hair and glasses. That one was her. And then a little boy with dark hair was standing beside them his eyes yellow dots. He must have run out of green.

Derek watched as Artemis smiled softly and suddenly a tear spilled out of the corner of the eye, trailing down off her chin. She sniffled before wiping off the tear with her sleeve. She recognized every single person in the handmade, childish drawing.

It was Derek, Artemis and the little boy was Artemis' brother. Not Brad. Brad was adopted by Arty after a while and Derek didn't even know about him. This boy was Artemis' real brother. The one who sizzled to his death in the fire. Lucas Lowe.

Derek didn't disturb her. She turned in a 360 trying not to let a fresh wave of tears overtake her. She noticed the news papers and the take-out bags along with a bunch of worn books. She let her eyes flitter over his room until they stopped at a bright comic book. Suddenly she became ecstatic.

" No." Derek said

"But I didn't even say anything yet."

"No."

"Please" Artemis whined, clasping her hands together.

"Can I at least touch it?" she asked.

"Just one touch."

Artemis clapped her hands happily before bouncing off towards the comic book lying on the cardboard box that was used as a table.

"But, seriously, how'd you get your hands on this."

Derek suddenly smiled. "It was just lying around the warehouse."

"You're kidding me! Dude that's like sheer luck!"

Derek shrugged before staring at Artemis expectantly as she flipped the pages of the comic delicately.

He cleared his throat loudly.

Artemis looked up and blushed. "Right, we have a problem, and before you say 'no shit, Sherlock' let me tell you some deets. Stiles was there when the next victim of the Kanima was victimized. He saw it. I looked into it and there is no pattern what so ever. No relation between the two victims. Mr. Lahey and the mechanic have nothing in common! There ages are like light years away from each other and no jobs or anything of the sort. That's very unlike a Kanima. One's an incident, two's a coincident but we need our three to make a pattern."

Derek wasn't accustomed to hearing Artemis talk so professionally, like she knew what she was talking about. She was analytical, resourceful and optimistic, though Derek was pretty sure that was sarcasm. Derek nodded, taking in the information, wondering what exactly a Kanima is and he had a feeling that Artemis knew very well what it was. But Derek's inflated ego as Alpha wasn't gonna ask a puny girl what his enemy is like. He was gonna do it like a man. Himself.

"And, one more thing." Artemis looked at Derek, this time glaring at him, "Don't ever treat your pack like that,' she said referring to the little incident before. "You never know when your cruelty leaps back at you."

Artemis nodded before leaving the depot leaving Derek to wonder how exactly to describe his best friend.

Fiery, smart, hilarious, sarcastic, cunning, geeky, strong, badass.

He concluded that it was impossible.

* * *

Artemis was giving pack mentality lessons to the pack as Derek stayed in his depot.

"So just the fact that you exist for each other under the name of a pack, means that an individual is more powerful. You have instincts and natural reflexes to safe pack before yourself. It's kinda like Pack before Blood."

Artemis grinned at the lazy reference to one of her favourite trilogies, Divergent. She had ripped of 'Faction before Blood' and turned it into 'Pack before Blood'

Isaac and Erica just stared at Artemis stupidly, wondering why she was laughing. Only Boyd grinned along with her, getting the reference almost immediately.

"Okay guys, that's enough for you. Get lost! Go to sleep or whatever. I have to get home nad snuggle into my jammies and go to sleep too."

"You're already in your jammies." Isaac pointed out, waving a hand at her lazy attire.

"Whatever." Artemis said, more like yawned, before she got off the couch, taking off the nerdy glasses and rubbing her eyes mournfully.

"I'm out." She murmured, lazily hugging all 3 of them together.

She grabbed her keys and waddled towards the door until Derek came up and stopped her.

He smiled a little at her before pulling out the comic book she was so interested in earlier.

"Take it." He thrust the book towards her.

"Seriously?" Her face split into a wide grin as he nodded and she grabbed the comic, hugged Derek's lights out and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best BFF ever!" She hugged him again before skipping out of the warehouse, waving to them on last time before she disappeared.

"AWWWW!" Erica cooed. "So sweet!"

Artemis sighed as she padded out of her in suite, jumping onto the bed happily. She rested her head against the pillow and pulled out the comic book Derek had so generously bestowed upon her.

As soon as she open it, a folded piece of paper fell out, fluttering into her lap. She picked it up and open it, smiling sadly at the sight before her.

Derek, along with the comic, had given her the crayon picture her brother had drawn.

Tears began forming in Artemis' eyes as she read the small note written on the back.

_It means more to you than to me. - D_

* * *

**That was it guys! Chapter 12 to Arranged to be Mates! Hoped you relly like it and please review, favorite and follow! Plus, WHO'S SEEN THE SEASON'S FISRT EPISODE. definately not me, so don't spoil it but tell me what you thought about it! :D **


	13. Chapter 12

**PsychoticSmartypants here with another, very long, chapter of Arranged to be Mates. I'm sorry about the delay, but it's a long chapter so it should do the trick! Hope you enjoy! Chapter 13 everyone!**

**Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky)  
And wave them side to side (side to side)  
Show the world where you're from (show them where you're from)  
Show the world we are one (one love, life)**

"Look Stiles, all I know is that this place needs outside help, and I'm qualified to help you kick the things ass but even I don't know a lot about it."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, blowing out air out of his puffed cheeks.

"But," Stiles perked up as Artemis continued, hoping for some useful information, "I can tell you that the 'Kanima' I came to fight was supposed to be a werejaguar, like have spots and shit. This lizard guy you're describing is like super new to me. So I will assist you in attempts to find out what it really is."

Stiles nodded, still a little disappointed but equally happy to have Artemis on _his _side and not on Derek's, well at least that was what he thought it meant...

"So, you're not gonna help Derek in his evil plan?"

"What evil plan?" Artemis was suddenly alert as she leaned in over the table to hear well.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No." Artemis looked utterly bewildered.

"Aw, great! Just fantastic!" Stiles threw his arms up in the air, clearly frustrated. "Your _link_ with Derek was our only chance of knowing and that jerk didn't tell you anything..."

"I don't get it..."

"Arty!" Stiles looked seriously insane, "Derek has some creepy plan brewing, to find out who the Kanima is and to do something with it, and we have a feeling he's up to no good. Even his flunkeys are acting all creepy!"

"I don't see what's wrong with trying to find out who the Kanima is, actually it seems pretty okay for a plan. Even a bit doable."

"Doable!" Stiles looked scandalized, "Are you out of your mind woman! Plans concerning Derek freaking Hale are anything but doable. They are irrational, illogical and plain stupid!"

Artemis looked at Stiles wide-eyed, wondering what the hell had gotten into the boy. Trusting Derek with his cold demeanour could be hard but being plain mean about him is really not cool, especially when you're talking to his lifelong best friend. Yes, lifelong is a very accurate word. They first met in primary school and had hated each other since until their mothers turned out to be long lost besties.

Hard times.

"What do you have against him?"

Stiles took in a ragged breath, wondering why he had brought up the Derek question in the first place.

"Remember what I said about the Halloween mask?" his voice was softer now, as if he was trying to calm down.

"Yeah." Artemis replied cautiously.

"Well, I'm standing ground on that description. I know whoever this is and I'm gonna let one of Derek's ruthless plans get in the way, okay?"

Artemis stayed quite as her eyes searched Stiles'.

"Look," Stiles was now squatting in front of her taking her hand in his, "I was there when it happened, okay. I saw that thing. And before Derek does some creepy thing to find out more about it I'd like to have some upper-class info about it too, and I'm gonna let his hurtful tactics get in the way."

Artemis let out a deep breath and stared at his pleading eyes. He reminded her so much of her brother that it hurt.

"Okay. I'll help you. But get a place to start, a base. Only then will I help you."

Stiles nodded gratefully, hugging Artemis before running out the door, phone in hand.

Artemis shook her head before yelling towards Stiles' retrieving back.

"Next time bring food, or I'm not gonna break so easily!"

* * *

Artemis was lounging on the Stilinskis' sofa, reading the comic book Derek had given her, waiting for either Stiles to come home from school, or the Sheriff Station's call on whether she got the spot or not.

Artemis whistled to herself, leisurely flipping through her comic book, until Stiles and Scott came barging through the front door, a pretty brunette trailing behind them, who Artemis recognized to be the girl with Lydia at Macy's.

Stiles panted before scrambling towards her, Scott and Allison in tow.

"Okay, so we may or may not have figured out a way to get some 'upper class info'." Stiles quirked his eyebrow, at the end of the coach, avoiding Arty's feet.

"And..." Artemis dragged, hoping Stiles would continue. She was at the good part of the comic.

"It's called a bestiary, and no I don't mean bestiality, I mean bestiary."

"I know what a bestiary is you dumbfuck."

"Aw, don't be mean." Stiles whined, causing Allison to chuckle under her breath whilst Scott just stared at her fondly. Artemis couldn't help but cringe, he was _way _too deeply in love. Ew.

"Anyway, I wouldn't hope for too much, since Argent senior is the one who has it and I ain't looking at no Senior Argent."

Stiles looked confused. "You didn't know that Gerard is in Beacon Hills?"

"What!" Artemis head snapped to him so fast that she was bound to get whiplash. "That smelly old tub of rotten pumpkins is in Beacon Hills?" The shock was pretty clear in her voice.

"No offense." She added, throwing a quick apologic look at Allison, knowing she was an Argent by the long heartfelt conversations with Scott.

"See, we do have a chance." Scott inserted earning nods from the teens.

Artemis sat up, swinging her legs off the couch. "Okay," she nodded slowing meeting each pair of uncertain eyes, "this might actually work."

Allison let go of a breezy sigh and smiled gratefully at Arty. "So, we were thinking of places where he might keep it."

"And we thought, something so priced would be keep really close to him," Scott added

"So we thought of a place where he hangs out a lot and there was one common denominator," this time Stiles spoke up, covering up their investigations.

"His office." This time all three of them spoke up together.

After a beat of silence Artemis spoke up.

"I really like the team work kids, keep it up!" Artemis drawled, getting up and walking off towards the kitchen, only to be followed by all of them.

"Seriously Arty, it's not a bad plan."

"I know it's not, it's actually pretty good, but there's one thing I don't get," she turned towards the teenagers, biting her lip thoughtfully, "What office?"

"Oh right!" Stiles smiled a bit, "You don't know much about his current status, but Gerard Argent is our principle."

"Holy mother of God!" Artemis yelled, almost spitting out the Orange Juice she had retrieved from the fridge seconds ago.

"Yeah," Allison dragged softly, checking her watch nonchalantly, before her eyes widened.

"I need to be home before my Mom or Dad notices!" She quickly grabbed her bag from the table and dashed out the door waving lightly. "Keep me updated."

As she left, Artemis turned to the two mischievous boys and cocked an eyebrow. "So, when are we gonna execute Mission Badass?"

"Mission Badass?" Stiles echoed, "No way! Call it something relevant like Mission Cobra or Mission Lizard Dude."

"How about Mission Homicidal Lizard Bomb."

Both Stiles and Artemis turned to Scott at his ridiculous suggestion.

Scott cowered away, raising his hands up in surrender, "Gosh, it was just a suggestion.'

"Well, you should have kept it to yourself."

Scott huffed before turning towards the door. "We're gonna execute 'Mission Unknown' at the lacrosse game tonight. So be there and wear something warm, maroon and white."

"You guys do the sneaky shit, I'll to the guarding," she smirked, "I'm good at that. That, and kicking ass." She winked before grinning and skipping up the stairs.

Looks like she's got a game to be at.

* * *

Artemis straightened out her light pink knitted, loose sweater, wrapping a grey scarf fashionably around her neck, and bringing her loose fishtail braid over her shoulder. She jumped into her brown boots, grabbed her keys and rushed out of the Stilinski Abode, jumping into her car and driving off to the lacrosse game.

As soon as she found a nice parking spot, she rushed out, grabbed her messenger bag and walked around the building to the field.

The stands were filled with people, the clamour buzzing in the air. A few huge banners dotted the perimeter, the luminous lights illuminating there cheers.

Artemis trudged along the side climbing up to find an empty seat. She saw the Sheriff with Melissa, who she hadn't reunited with yet but she sensed this wasn't the best of times. She continued up, glancing back as Scott and Stiles sat on the bench, huddling together.

Finally, she caught sight of Erica and Boyd, sitting on one of the top benches, but her gut told her to avoid them, and she listened to her gut cuz it was usually right.

She may not have sat with them but she sure sat nearby in case they said something she wanted to hear.

Artemis turning her head to the side, noticing that Allison was sitting next to some old man. That's when it hit her. That old man was Gerard, a man Artemis had never had the pleasure of meeting, but had heard way too much about.

She really didn't want to personally know him.

Allison turning her head Artemis' way, and caught her eye. She nodded subtly, signalling that all was good. Artemis just hoped it really was.

Artemis' eyes wandered back to the field, and she watched as Stiles got up and started climbing up the stands, bumping into people as he did. She caught his eyes and he waved, making his way towards the empty seat next to her.

"You ready?" Stiles had a goofy grin plastered on his face, but his nervous ticks gave him away.

"Don't worry, we'll be great. Just watch."

"Yeah..."

"Dude, calm your tits, okay. Don't piss in your pants."

Stiles just sent a grin towards her, and turned his eyes to Allison and Gerard, eagerly waiting for a signal.

* * *

Currently, the Cyclones were being pounded.

In the literal of senses.

"Arty," Stiles sharply nudged Artemis in the ribs, earning her attention and a glare his way, "Allison's gotten the keys."

Artemis subtly turned to where Allison was seated, and indeed, she was wearing the Old Fart's coat, her hand buried in the depths of its pockets.

"Okay, you go first; I'll join after a few seconds so we don't look suspicious."

Stiles gave a quick nod and clumsily scrambled out of his seat, almost slipping.

Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Stiles stalked off towards where Allison sat, and Artemis watched as Allison passes something discreetly to him, shoving it in his palm.

_My cue _Artemis thought before she too got up and made her way towards the exit, walking past the two Argents, getting a good look at the Old Fart.

_Boy, was he old! And not to mention Farty..._

Artemis dodged any weird looks and suspicions, casually making her way out of the game.

As soon as the coast was clear, Artemis broke into a jog. She was in the parking lot, looking around for Stiles' buzz cut, when she finally spotted it, by a car that was definitely not his.

Artemis went up to him, just in time to hear him say "Just five minutes, okay, five minutes." Before he turned to acknowledge Arty's presence.

"Keep her company, will ya."

And he was gone.

Yah!

Artemis pursed her lips, before parting them and turning to the 'strawberry blond', if her memory served her right, and stretching them in a kind smile.

She noticed how the Queen Bee's eyes her puffy, her lashes wet and her cheeks damp. The tissue in her hand was also a giveaway.

The girl sniffled before turning her head away from Artemis, making Arty feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, girl I saw at Macy's." Artemis greeted awkwardly, before she lowered her voice, softening it a bit. "Are you okay?"

The red head, sorry, _strawberry blond_ , dead-panned, making Artemis regret even opening her mouth.

"Stupid question." Artemis muttered, throwing her hands up in surrender. "But, seriously, is there something I can help you with?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, almost urging Artemis to take a step back herself, but she stood her ground. Puny, snobby 16 year olds don't scare her. Pfft.

Okay, maybe the ones who know how to glare do.

"Why are you being so nice." The girl all but snapped.

"Because, you're a human being?" It came out more as a question.

The Snob huffed and turned away again, using the tissue to dab under her eyes.

"Yeah, like you can judge."

"Actually, I'm pretty good at that, judging, I mean. I can deduce stuff by just one look at you."

"Sure," she drawled, rolling her eyes, "All you can 'deduce' is how rich I am and how popular."

Artemis just blinked owlishly before leaning against the car, half her face still in view.

"Mama and Papa are in a continuous conflict, at home all they know is themselves. Nice jobs, probably a big lawyer, or something. You don't get your side of the attention. You never grew up like a normal kid, trust me, I know. One look at you and more than money and popularity, I see myself." A sad smile made its way onto Artemis' face as Lydia watched entranced how easily she spilled facts.

"When you don't get what you want at home, you jump to the next possible place to find yourselves, and that place is school."

Lydia looked up, a fresh wave of tears threatening to overtake her.

"You abuse their money and status for attention, not just from your peers, but also you're parents. Using a lot of their money makes them angry and its attention towards you, even though negative, attention nonetheless."

Artemis let out a deep sigh, looking back at Lydia, who was deep in thought as the words rolled out of Artemis' mouth,

"That is, until they start blaming each other for what you did. 'It's your entire fault' 'No it's your entire fault' and then the spotlight is back on them."

Artemis looked up, across the lot to see a definitive flash of blond, realizing it was someone's hair, and only one mischief maker was blond and female.

Erica.

Artemis turned back to Lydia, only to see her taking deep breaths against her seat.

Her greens eyes looked up into Arty's gray ones, and she said something Artemis kept in mind weeks later.

"You're pretty cool," it was easy and cool, "Would love to get to know you better." She subtly suggested and Artemis smiled, nodding as he finally excused herself, promising a catch up session later sometime.

Without much wait, Artemis power walked down the lot, until she broke into a sprint, but she didn't follow the flash of blond she went around, towards the Archery stand.

* * *

Artemis slung the huge bow over her shoulder, straightening her quiver. She walked around a bit, the deadly silence uncomforting, until she hear a big, fat-assed splash echo through the empty corridor.

They wouldn't hurt Stiles, would they?

Artemis began to internally panic, sprinting towards the swimming pool.

"Stiles!" the panic seeped out of her voice, collecting in the crackle of the air.

"Stiles!" Her voice cracked, desperately hoping for an answer.

She skidded to a stop before the pool area, slinging off the bow and pulling an arrow into place.

Let Mission Homicidal Lizard Bomb come into action.

Artemis took soft, soundless steps towards the tiled area, her bow down but senses on high alert.

"Stiles?" She whimpered softly, hoping that he may reply but it was shockingly quite, that is until she caught sight of Derek and Stiles, very much alive, threading the waters.

"What the...?"

"Arty look out!" This time it was Derek who sounded panicked and suddenly an almost inaudible hiss was heard and Artemis flipped over, her bow string pulled, aimed straight in the face of... mutated lizard guy.

Great! The freaking Kanima.

She let go of the string, the arrow hitting it straight in the chest. The lizard just stared down at it before he broke it off, and pulled it out.

Great!

Artemis cautious slung her bow back over her shoulder, and slowly bent down to extract two twin daggers from her boots.

It's on bro!

The Kanima lunged, leaving no time for Derek or Stiles to shout but they were both surprised at Artemis' agility. She dodged with a foreign grace, steady and fast on the feet, her daggers positioned dangerously and a carefree expression on her soft features.

From that second Derek realized how she had _really _changed.

Jab

Slash

Jab

Flip

The last part was pretty literal. Artemis flipped over the Kanima, landing gracefully on her feet, making a distance between them. That's when she caught her eye.

"Erica?"

Artemis' eyes almost popped out at the sight of her paralysed buddy.

"Blondie! Wake up." Artemis muttered vigorous as she nudged Erica with the tip of her boot.

"Get up!" Artemis looked back up at the Kanima, who was slowly making it's way over, almost as if it were teasing her.

"Shut it, Potato Nose."

The thing just hissed back.

Artemis slowly hooked her arms underneath Erica's arms, dragging her into a corner away from the fight.

Artemis blew a strand of brown her out of her eyes, looking the fugly creature dead in the eyes.

"Hey StileS? Did you call Scott?

"Bastard hung up on me."

Artemis sighed, carefully watching as the Kanima approached. "That penis sniffer."

Suddenly she felt her chest grow light, a little positive feeling washing over her. That's when she knew it.

Help was here.

And it was probably Scooby.

The Kanima was a few steps away. It's tail flicking around as it walked slowly.

_Here goes nothing_

And then she screamed.

* * *

When she opened her mouth, Derek expected a battle cry or something, but was severely disappointed at her helpless scream. Boy, did she scream like a banshee.

Then she began yelling again.

"Scott, you dumbfuck! We're over here!"

Scotttt!" She screamed, her voice becoming shrill.

And suddenly she dodged the Kanima's swipe and fell, shoulder first, into the water.

She broke to the surface, not even gasping for air. She thread towards the duo, as the lizard hissed at them, paced at the edge of the pool.

"What makes you think," Stiles took in a short breath before continuing," that Scott's here?"

Artemis flicked her pretty braid over her shoulder, "Just watch."

As Artemis thread a little more, Stiles began dragging Derek towards the dive board, their clothes weighing them down.

"Woah, be careful!" Artemis called, swimming behind them, lifting Derek's lower body to help Stiles.

Stiles attempted to latch onto the hadles but they were up too high and his hand slipped.

"Stiles! Stiles! Sti-"

They went under.

Artemis tugged at both the males, using all her energy to pull them up, but instead they almost took her along to hit rock bottom. But, she broke off in time to gasp one breath and dive back down to get them.

But she had help.

An arm appeared, grabbing both Stiles and Derek, pulling them out and tossing them behind him.

Artemis was still in the pool, and she was way too cocky to say that indeed, Scott McCall did show up.

* * *

Tumble

Tumble

Crash

Hiss

Bong

That is literally how Artemis remembered the last part.

She was still in the water, watching as the lizard guy swung out of the top window, breaking the glass to send it down in showers.

Right on top of Artemis.

Little scratches loitered her skin, the glass doing harm as they had been sharp, but Artemis ignored them, kicking off her leather boots difficultly, and swimming over to the ladder, climbing out cautiously.

"Is that even a language?" She heard Stiles say as she exchanged a smile with Erica who was finally conscious.

"Now how are we supposed to know what that thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima." Derek spoke up.

Artemis just slid down against the wall shivering as she pulled nasty faces behind his back

_Dumbshit, we already know that._

"Only when it was confused by its own reflection"

Artemis tuned out, angry that the idiots didn't ask her or even acknowledge the stuff she'd told them.

After all, she was here specially for this case, but it's not like they know or care.

Artemis huffed quietly as she sourly glared at Derek's back.

For some reason she was specifically mad at Derek

_Penis Sniffer_

"-maybe even tell the Argents"

Bad move Scooby. Don't talk about the Argents around him.

"You trust them." Derek accused, sounding way meaner than usual.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people. And we still don't know anything about it!"

Dude, ask the specialist. AKA me! Artemis thought mournfully.

"Well, I know one thing," Derek said, turning "I'm gonna find it, and I'm gonna kill it."

And... he's gone.

Not a look her way.

_Penis Sniffer_

_Where the hell did I learn that word?_

* * *

"You coming?" Stiles called.

"Not yet, you go on without me, I still have to get my boots back."

Stiles shot her a weird look.

"Dude, they're expensive!"

Stiles rolled his eyes before he left Artemis staring down in the pool at her designer leather boots at rock bottom.

Artemis let out a sigh, "Here we go again." She muttered before she pulled off her half dry sweater, only in a white full sleeved thermal shirt.

She dove in, cutting the water smoothly before she began to kick powerfully, her hand out stretched to reach her boots.

_Got em._

She pushed back up, breaking to the surface, her braided hair becoming heavy.

She climbed up the ladder, flicking her braid on her shoulder, whilst dragging her soggy boots to where she had disposed of her sweater.

"You look nice."

Artemis shrieked, clutched at her chest as she came face to face with a smirking Erica.

"How ya doin Blondie?" She smiled a bit, turning her boots over to let the water out.

"I'm fine. Perks of being supernatural."

"I don't care about the perks of being supernatural, I care about the perks of watching Supernatural. Dean Winchester. My ultimate heart throb."

"Okay, let me get this straight. After that crazy fight, you think about how Dean Winchester looks in leather?"

"Got that right, Chica!"

Erica nodded slowly, her pearly whites shining.

"Need a ride?" She asked as Artemis pulled on her sweater and retrieved her daggers.

"Nah," she waved her off, "Why ride in a Toyota when you have an Audi!"

Erica just shook her head fondly before hooking her arm into Arty's and dragged her towards the parking lot.

The Camaro came in view, pissing Artemis off even more.

_That Penis Sniffer_

_Okay, she needed to stop saying that._

The window rolled down revealing a very cocky cock blocker, smirking at her like he owned the world.

Well, new flash Penis Sniffer. You don't.

"You okay?" He asked.

"None of your concern, Jackass." She sassed before turning on her heel and strutting off towards her Audi.

She vaguely heard Erica laughing but only one thought flashed through her mind.

_That Penis Sniffer_

* * *

**And that was another chapter of ATBM! Sorry again for the delay, just got a lot on my mind, at it was a longer chapter then usual so I think I'm in no debt! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay! Another chapter with a lot of FLUFF! Hope you enjoy!**

**You've waited too long  
To finally see  
The sunshine in the rain  
Is as deep as the sea**

Clearly, Artemis had made some bad choices.

The first one was probably going back to the swimming pool, which was unheated, in the middle of winter, and jumping in because her keys fell out of her sweater pocket.

That was probably her second bad choice, putting her keys in her sweater pocket in the first place. Who the hell does that?

The third bad choice would be skipping going to the groceries, which led to the lack of hot cocoa in the house. There was only enough to make 1 cup and Stiles needed it more than she did.

Well, that was probably a lie, because Artemis was pretty sure he didn't jump into the pool three times. Once to help Derek, twice to get her boots, thrice to get her keys.

Yup. That was her forth bad choice. Not taking the freaking hot chocolate for herself.

And all her bad choices led to this.

Poor Artemis was currently lying on her death bed. Or that's what it felt like.

Her hair was mousy and untamed, tied into a rough braid, her frail figure wrapped in a quilt. She quivered non-stop ,shivering, the constant cold, even with the heater on, biting her bones.

It had been a day since she jumped into the pool, and the next morning, this was her state.

She felt too weak to get up and walk to the washroom to relief herself, it took too much effort. Plus, she stumbled and ran into wall too much, so peeing became an ultimate task.

She hadn't gone down yet, not even to drink water. The whole night she shivered in the quilt, staring at the lamp hanging from the ceiling.

She was pretty sure she had only one lamp, why did she see three?

Artemis let out a sigh, closing her eyes, deep dark circles circling them, sunken into her sockets. He cheekbones were way more prominent than yesterday, casting shadows on her deadly pale skin.

Her skin. Her skin looked parched, white as a ghost.

Suddenly and wave of nausea hit her, sending her tumbling for the bin she kept by her.

Her empty stomach clenched and out came a mixture of bile and the little bit of water that was left in her system.

Artemis heaved, spitting out the foul taste, before grabbing the water bottle from the side and rinsing her mouth.

_There goes the last of her water_.

It was too early for anybody to notice her condition, since she wasn't expected at breakfast until 8, so Artemis made the best out of it and tried to get a little bit of sleep.

Nope. Nothing.

Artemis sighed again, her head falling onto the pillow unceremoniously. She didn't have the energy to even brush her hair, or change out of her pyjamas.

"Arty sweetie, come on down. Breakfast is up."

Artemis stared at the door longingly. She wasn't one of those girls who'd be happy of having an excuse to not eat. She loved her food. Food was her passion, in every sense of the word.

"Food" Artemis moaned lowly, reaching out towards the door from her bed.

Anything for food.

She pushed herself off the bed, but almost immediately regretted it. Her vision became blurry as she felt a prick of pain in her head.

She flopped back down on the bed, odd sounds of despair audible.

"Fudge the world" she murmured forcefully, and pushed herself up again, this time keeping her eyes shut.

"YOLO." She said as she put her weight on her foot gingerly.

You only live once right, what kind of life would you live with no food.

Artemis continued her mission, step by step making it to the stairs, which took so much effort that Artemis was full on panting before she even took a step down.

Curse hypothermia.

As Artemis landed safely on the third stair, she felt herself slip away. Not literally, but in the sense that her vision went black and she may or may not have ended up literally slipping, resulting her as a sack at the end of the stairs, falling after each step with a thud.

A cry escaped her and the Sheriff rushed over, fussing over her before lifting her up and setting her on the coach, her groaning filling up the air.

"Son of a fish" she said, turning her head into the crook if the arm rest.

The sheriff, stressing like an old man, eventually got Artemis to tell about her hypothermia and her love for food.

And off to the hospital.

* * *

"You're and idiot, you know that right?" Stiles was sitting with her as she got checked up.

"Yeah." Was all she said, watching as Mama McCall rushed around the exam room.

"Artemis, this is the weirdest ways to reunite, seriously kid, what the hell?" Melissa looked down at her, her eyed swimming with concern.

"Fell into an unheated pool three times." Artemis said dismissively, making Melissa shake her head.

"This century is messed up."

"You can say that again." Even though it was meant for her, Artemis looked teasingly at Stiles as she said those words.

Stiles just deadpanned.

Killjoy.

"Sweetie," Melissa broke in, "Judging by the lack of coordination, constant hunger cries, dizziness, and low body temperature, I'd say you've got yourself a mild case of hypothermia."

"Figured that much" Artemis said softly, her head falling into her head, her eyes drooping a bit.

"And you're sleepy, extremely tired, you have an increased heart rate and your breathing faster."

Artemis looked up, nodding slowly.

"Meds?"

Melissa nodded, before speaking up again, "And you're eating your sentences. Speech problems. Don't worry you'll be fine. Just tell me, are you any anti depressants or do you take immunosuppressant? Anything like that?"

"No."

"Any medication, drugs?" Melissa arched an eyebrow.

Artemis gave a weak smile, " Prazosin. Panic disorder. Nightmares."

Melissa suddenly looked confused. "You taking Prazosin for nightmares and panic attacks?"

Artemis nodded weakly, earning concerned looks from Stiles and Melissa.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it and blinked owlishly.

Melissa nodded, "How regularly"

Artemis shrugged, "Twice a week. Sometimes thrice."

Melissa nodded, somewhat satisfied.

"Okay, kid, I'm gonna give you some instructions, follow them." She looked sternly at Artemis making her grin," and Stiles, you're her home nurse, okay?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Umm, Arty? You might wanna call for some feminine assistance."

Artemis just gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not comfortable with helping you-"

He cut himself off looking awkward. Well more awkward than usual.

"I'm not comfortable with helping you change; you know nudeness and stuff..." he trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Artemis suddenly perked up, her face contorting into a 'oh,right...' look.

"Call Erica."

Stiles nodded, bringing out his phone, his thumbs doing a little twitchy dance as he debated on what to do.

He gulped.

It wasn't much of a secret that Stile wasn't _comfortable _around Erica.

Artemis nudged him in the ribs.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Call her!" Her voice came out strained and Stiles realized how weak she was.

"Okay, okay okay. Hold you horses."

* * *

Erica looked down as the screen of her phone lit up. She raised her index finger, signalling to the pack that she needed one minute.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, uh, it's Stiles here." His voice crackled over the line and Erica felt weak butterflies flutter in her stomach

Talk about one-sided love.

"Listen, Artemis isn't well, like at all, she can't even pick up a fork for god's sake. She may or may not need some feminine help and since we're all dudes here. Would you be okay, you know, b-baby sitting? For a while! Not too long. Actually that kind of depends on Artem-"

"I'll do it. Be there in 5." She let a bit of snideness ooze into her voice, but honestly, she was more than a little worried about Arty.

_Click_

She hung up.

Erica smirked a little before she sashayed over to the boys

"Apparently, Artemis is sick so she called in, more like got someone to call in, and ask me if I can baby sit. You know, lady stuff. I'll call when I get there and I'll call when I'm done. Don't fret too much."

They all had furrowed brows till the end, making Erica smirk a little more.

"What happened to her?"

Isaac and Derek asked together, while Boyd just looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Won't find out till I get there."

"I'll drop you." Derek grabbed his keys before the duo pulled on their trademark leather jackets.

"Keep us updated" Isaac called at their backs.

* * *

If Derek thought that this was some plan to have a girl's night, he was proven wrong as soon as the door opened.

Artemis looked messed up, in every definition of the word. Her pale skin, sunken eyes, untamed hair. She looked like a mess.

She had lethargically greeted the duo, before weakly glaring at him and telling him to go. Probably because she was still mad at him over the whole ordeal yesterday.

But Derek wouldn't lie, it hurt that she sought for comfort and help for Erica, someone she only knew for weeks, over himself, her best friend since grade one.

Derek nodded curtly, before he stalked off towards his car, but he didn't leave. He stayed outside on guard duty.

He wasn't gonna trust Stiles with her. No way was that human fit for taking care of her.

"Fell into the pool three times," he vaguely heard Artemis fill Erica in, eating most of the connecting words. "Doc says Hypothermia"

Okay, so she had hypothermia?

Suddenly Derek got a cute idea, and he smirked at his genius.

Someone needed to keep her warm tonight, right, and who better for the task than an extra warm werewolf?

* * *

After Erica had helped her get changed and tucked the quilt around her, she brought some hot cocoa, setting it down beside her and picking up the doctor's instructions.

"Okay, so insulation, check. Hot beverages, check. Heater, check. Lots of food, check."

She smiled at Arty, who had restored some of the glow of her skin.

"You're all set for the night, girly, anything else I can get you."

"Sleep." She moaned in reply, snuggling into her sheets.

"Want me to stay?" Erica felt the need to stay in case something went wrong in the middle on the night.

She shook her head, declining the offer. "Home nurse Stiles."

She smiled a little before she began to nod off, falling asleep almost instantly.

Erica gave on last smile, before turning off the lights and making her way out into the chilly night, waving at Derek, signalling that she was ready to go.

* * *

Derek came back.

He dropped off Erica and said he needed to run some errands, but he thinks the pack knows where he's off to.

Derek climbed up her window with his spidey senses, slipping in unnoticed as Artemis snored, her body shaking a bit.

That's when he realized that she was still shivering.

After kicking off his shoes, and ripping off his jacket he sat on the edge of her bed, looking down on her worriedly. She didn't look too good and she looks to have lost weight overnight.

"Stop staring at me creeper." She mumbled, catching Derek's attention as she pried one eye open.

Derek's eyes widened a fraction, before a stoic mask covered his face again.

"Too tired to fight." She mumbled again, lifting the comforter a little, making space for Derek to slip in.

A small smile graced his face as he slipped in with her, Artemis shoving her face into his chest, her frail arms wound around him.

Derek wrapped himself around her, tangling his leg into hers, chuckling as a soft sigh left her lips.

"Night Junebug."

"Shut up, Hale."

And they both finally slipped into a peaceful slumber. One they hadn't experienced since years.

* * *

**Review, Favorite and Follow! A shout out to you guys out there that went to my poll to vote for the ship name. Just to be clear, the poll is up and you should definitely vote. The two choices are Dertemis and Arterek! Choose, cuz it's up to you guys! Love all you faithful readers! Hope you enjoy!**

**TEEN WOLF EPISODE! MIND BLOWN (proceeds to scratch brain matter of the walls) DEREK LOOKED SO HOT AND CHRIS (drools even though he's too old for us) liam is a cutie! loved the derek sheriff interactions and VIXEN?! XD kira, da bomb!**

**Tell me what you all thought!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Psychotic Smartypants here with another chapter of Arranged to be Mates! I hope you guys had the time to check oput the poll on my profile and I seriously hope you guys liked the new cover. It's been a while now and I forgot to ask if you guys liked it. Anyway! IT'S MONDAY! TEEN WOLF NIGHT! Hope you guys are just as excited as me. Boy, I hope a lot. Anyway here it is. Chapter 15**

**So open your eyes and see**  
**The way our horizons meet**  
**And all of the lights will lead**  
**Into the night with me**

The room was white.

White tiles, white beams, white pillars. Everything was white.

Artemis felt a sudden chill and she wrapped her arms around herself instinctively, taking feeble steps forward, her bare legs easy victim of the biting chill.

She let her dull grey eyes wander, not recognizing where she has, until she realized her feet felt wet.

Dread creeped up on Artemis as her heart began to fire up, its beats becoming stronger and faster. Artemis' eyes fell onto her bare feet, a scream tearing out of her throat as she saw her feet drenched in crimson liquid. She brought a hand to her mouth when she noticed her hands too were scarlet.

She sucked in a jagged breath before screaming again as she turned around to find red footprints on the stark white floor, coming all the way from a foggy cover far away.

She hadn't realized she had walked so much.

Artemis' lip quivered, tears clouding her vision as the blood rushed in her ears, her heart threatening to pound out of her ribs. She turned around, back on her original path when she saw it. A huge lumpy tree stump.

Artemis' eyes widened in fear as her face became prune, her cheeks sucked-in in fear as her eyes threatened to spill warm tears that were swimming at the brim.

She let the fallen tear slip mindlessly as she willed her muscles to inch forward. Little by little she began to move; closer and closer to the stump.

"Aeryn sweetie?"

Artemis' head whipped back her body thrown off balance and she almost slipped on her moist feet.

"Mama?" Her voice was a mere whisper as her throat closed in at the sight of her mother, standing before her in a white gown

"Mama." Artemis would have been embarrassed by the amount of emotion spilled out in her croaky voice as she reached out to her dead mother.

"Mama!" Her voice was raw, tears tumbling down her cheeks mixing with the smears of blood on her face.

Suddenly a scream erupted from her throat as she clawed for her mother, the calls for her mother leaving her throat raw and aching. But she cried and screamed until she coughed some blood onto the floor in a spray of red.

"Hush sweetie. I'm right here."

Artemis' whole face was drenched as she stared at her mother just a few steps away from her.

"You're too far away." She croaked out after a beat, pressing her lips together to suppress her tears.

Her mother tilted her head, the resemblance in them clear as day. Though she didn't have her eyes, the rest of her was just as her mother.

Mary Lowe just shook her head sadly before she too began to become teary eyed. "I'm always here for you and I always will be, but you have to promise me. Just promise me."

A deep, strangled sob left Artemis' lips as she realized what was happening. Her own subconscious was haunting her with the memory of that night.

The night she was labelled his.

She remembered standing in the Hale house with her mother begging her to just accept being engaged at 16; accept that she was now the piece that was essential to save the falling pack, the one person who was capable of getting Derek away from that wretched Argent. And for that she was to_ become_ his.

Artemis felt a wave of tears hit her as she stared into her mother's amber orbs which were swimming with desperation.

"_What makes you think that I won't just throw this ring off and declare it ended after a while?"_

She remembered saying that. Threatening her mother that she'll just end the engagement later.

All her mother had said was _Don't. Just don't. If he breaks it off, fine but you will never. Okay? Never. You have to promise me_. _Just promise me._

"I haven't broken our promise. Look." Artemis tugged at the simple silver chain hanging around her neck, a diamond ring at the end shining in the white light. "Look, Mama. I still have it." She tugged harder, closing her eyes as tears fell mercilessly. The chain and some exposed skin was now tainted red because of her bloody touch.

"I'm still his. I swear."

_Just promise me._

"Mama! Don't go! Don't leave me." The sobs raking her body had her shaking crazily as she stood alone in the middle of the white room.

_Promise me_. The last words her mother and she had exchanged before she died.

Because, the fire happened the very next day.

* * *

"Mama?" a whimper left her as she sat up on her bed, looking around the serene room in despair.

Suddenly a deep, wet sound assaulted her ears and she turned to find Derek snoring peacefully under her covers, snoring rather obnoxiously.

Artemis shook her head, letting a small smile overtake her. She looked down at her dresser where the chain and the ring were in plain sight. She swallowed before letting her eyes drop to Derek, a sigh escaping her.

She mindlessly shook off the haunting dream, snuggling back under the covers, engulfed in the warmth Derek was radiating.

This time, she had no nightmare.

* * *

The birds were probably chirping outside, but all Artemis wanted right now was the curtains to magically shut themselves, cutting off the sharp rays of sunlight that were assaulting her closed lids. Sighing, she finally sat up

Artemis yawned, patting her hand on her mouth tiredly, before she threw off the sheets and swung her legs over the bed quickly. But the motion was too fast and got her dizzy and nauseous almost immediately.

After a nice throw-up in the plastic bin, Artemis proceeded to wash her mouth in the bathroom basin, only then did she realize that wasn't having much trouble walking around.

Artemis' face broke into a wide smile as she did a little happy dance, which wasn't a good idea since another wave of puke hit her not long after.

"Son of a fish."

Artemis walked out carefully, placing one foot after the other gingerly.

Another smile broke out when her knees didn't wobble.

"Hey Hale, watch th-"Artemis looked up bewildered at the empty room.

"Derek?"

Artemis turned around in circles, not hiding her disappointment when he was nowhere to be found.

Probably had some pack stuff to do.

Artemis sighed, walking up to the dresser and finally brushing her hair. The excitement of her recovery was long gone and now she just felt drowsy, kind of sleepy but she had a day ahead of her and she need to visit the sheriff station for her test trial.

Yup, she had gotten a call confirming that she was welcome to come over and show her skills and have a chat with the deputy.

Throwing on a lazy yet comfortably professional outfit, Artemis began to make her way downstairs, clutching at the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration, each step down taken with precision and caution.

Artemis let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day, slowly walking off to the fridge but stopped when she saw the table.

It was set.

With food.

Her favourite food.

Artemis walked up to the dinner table, eyeing the meal before her with a huge smile. Blueberry pancakes and waffles topped with a thick strawberry sauce and bunch of fresh berries, a small plate of lumpy, hot chocolate chip cookies and a steaming cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon, just the way she liked it.

Artemis shook her head, biting her lip as she pushed back a bunch of different emotions. She walked over to the stove, which still had a pan on it, a lid on it to keep the contents hidden. She gingerly lifted the lid, in case it was hot and was pleasantly surprised to see a pair of golden hash browns sitting inside.

Artemis' hands shot up to her mouth as she let out a shaky laugh.

"How the hell- oh God! You actually remembered!"

She pushed back a stray strand of hair, a shit-eating smile still plastered on her face and that's when she spotted the small chit of paper on the counter.

_No one was home. Got you something special. Enjoy! _

_P.S Eddie says hi. _

_-D_

Artemis' smile stretched, if it was even possible, and she shook her head fondly. Of course Derek didn't make anything since he'd probably burn down the house. He got it from her favourite place in town, Beacon Breakfast and Beds, where she was very friendly with the gay bartender, Eddie.

Artemis tucked the note into her pocket, as she plated the hash browns and sat at the table, almost immediately stuffing her face with the heavenly food.

Her plate was squeaky clean.

She hadn't even washed it yet and it was wiped clean of any food.

Artemis burped unlady like, rubbing her stomach mournfully as she downed the last of her hot chocolate.

Artemis glanced at her old vintage watch, the only thing she had that was her father's. He wasn't dead, not that she knew, but it's more like she never met him. One night stands end up being hard to hunt down. Mom ended up making a mistake that led to another mistake (AKA her) but her mother didn't hate her, actually quite the opposite. But Artemis had always wondered why her mother never looked for her father.

The watch was something daddy dearest forgot in the... _hurry_. So, her mother had given it to her. And even though Artemis didn't feel like she liked her father very much, she kept it, something she still doesn't quite understand.

The needles indicated that she had only 25 minutes to get to the station and Artemis needed to get out soon, or she'll wreck her non-existent impression.

* * *

Artemis scowled down on her windshield, hands on her hips as she glared at the massive poop stain from a bird flying by.

She muttered profanities under her breath as she shouldered her bag harshly, stalking off towards the Sheriff's station angrily.

_What an outrageously rude bird._

Artemis began to wonder why birds weren't decent enough to relief themselves in places where it wouldn't be minded.

_American birds._

Artemis rolled her eyes at her train of thought before she pushed the door open, stepping into the warm interior of the bustling station. People ran from here to there, some were being dragged to interrogation whilst others were reporting cases and complaints.

All in all, it was a typical day in Beacon Hills.

"Hi, welcome to Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. How may I help you?"

Artemis turned to the monotonous receptionist sitting behind the front desk eyeing her nails in disdain.

She just arched a brow in response before she straightened out her sweater and dress.

"Hello, I'm Artemis Lowe. I got a call this morning. I'm supposed to be meeting a Deputy Tara Newman."

The bored lady looked up, mildly interested as she let her eyes rake over Artemis' attire. After a judgemental pout she picked up the receiver and lazily called the Deputy.

She looked up with a forced smiled and waved towards the office a bit further down the waiting area.

"She's waiting there."

Having said that, she turned back to her smart phone, scrolling through it uninterested.

Artemis just furrowed her brow at the receptionist's unprofessional behaviour before she began to make her way to the room that she had just been instructed to.

"Miss Lowe?"

Artemis looked up at her title and came face to face with a woman, not more than 35 in age, her features stern yet motherly.

"Yes?"

"I'm the Deputy that called you in." She smiled, shifting her weight from one foot to another before continuing, "I talked to the Sheriff over your offer to provide consultant help and we came to the decision that we really do need some professional help around here. Come on in and we'll discuss it further."

Artemis gave an appreciative smile before following the deputy into the office.

Artemis' schedule was officially being filled up.

* * *

Here they were again, begging Artemis for help. Stiles realized they were doing that a lot now a days.

"Where's Scott?"

Stiles twitched a little, his long, nimble fingers dancing like they always did when he was nervous.

"He's trying to convince Derek not to kill Lydia."

Artemis turned at the mention, giving Stiles a confused yet questioning look.

Stiles gave a little smile. "Apparently, Mr. Big Bad Alpha Pussy thinks Lydia Martin is the freaking Kanima."

"Why?"

"He claims that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom and his croonies _assaulted_ her and _forcefully_ fed her Kanima venom!"

Artemis just gave Stiles a dumb face.

"Artemis! Keep up with me!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She put a hand smack centre of his face and pushed it away before proceeding to climb onto the kitchen counter.

Stiles stumbled before straightening himself quickly.

"Hey! I need your help!"

"With what, Stable Boy? Saving the bitchy princess who doesn't even know you exist, as you fawn over her like an imbecile. Derek was right. A snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, and by the look of things she failed their test. If she isn't the Kanima, why wasn't she paralysed? Come on Sherlock, you give me something solid, you get what you want, otherwise it's a no."

Stiles just gawked at her. "Number 1, I can't believe you just said 'Derek was right' and second, it's not that she's ignoring me or anything, I just haven't come on her radar yet." He stuck his nose in the air, giving Artemis a stupid smile.

"Whatever you say Bucko."

"What the hell is up with the stupid nicknames?"

"Well, they fit your stupidity, so why not?"

"Do you realize how offending that is?"

"Yes, now before you whine some more, tell me why the rest of you want to save her. Not your reasoning, the other person's reasoning."

"Why not mine?"

Artemis just deadpanned, breathing in sharply from her nose. "Because your reason is idiotic."

Stiles' shoulders sagged as he gave Artemis one of his signature pleading looks. "Remember the Halloween mask thing I said a while ago? Well, you can rule out Lydia, because I'm 86% sure it wasn't her."

"What about the rest of the 14%?" Her voice came out a bit shriller than she had attended it to.

Stiles just shrugged before becoming serious again. Well as serious as Stiles Stilinski gets.

"Look, out theory is that Lydia is somehow immune. She didn't turn when she was bitten-"

"Woah, woah wait?" she interrupted, "She was bitten?"

"Yeah, Derek's creepy, now dead uncle Peter may or not have done some damage to her, but she's good as new now." He nodded in assurance, his head bobbing in a funny way.

"Peter?" A flash of hurt passed through her eyes before she nodded too. "Okay, so now we know why Derek even bothered with her. She was bitten but didn't turn, well not into a werewolf but the bite may have triggered some other transformative quality." Her eyes brightened up as she produced possible scenarios.

Stiles just shot her a weird look. "She is not any supernatural creature, okay? Nope nada. Nothing unnaturally supernatural about her. The only explanation is that she is somehow immune."

Artemis in response crossed her arms on her chest defiantly, not buying a word that came out of his mouth.

"It's not possible for humans to have an immune quality to supernatural substances. She is either something supernatural or she has some magic charm or druid magic saving her. Okay I don't know but I see why Derek's after her. She a formidable option as a Kanima."

"Look Arty, there's a kid at school, umm let's call him... uh Jackass. Yup that's fitting, Jackass. So this kid Jackass somehow found out about werewolves and wanted to become one so he could be a piranha on drugs. So he goes to the Alpha, AKA Sourpuss, and asks for the bite. Sourpuss said yes and gave him the bite. Now Jackass never turned either, and he's known to have banged young miss Martin quite a lot. So the immunity in the both of them makes sense." Stiles took a deep breath, being breathless after his monologue.

Artemis gave Stiles on of her infamous calculating looks, those ones where you could literally see Artemis reading some board inside her brain.

"Human immunity?" she murmured softly, shaking her head in disbelief.

Stiles looked defeated as he ran her hand on top of his buzz-cut.

"But, I have a score to settle with a certain sourpuss, who has a big fat assed ego that needs to be deflated, so I'll help. Mostly because he doesn't need mine and you do."

Stiles jumped in ecstasy, before engulfing Arty into a brotherly hug making Artemis laugh.

"Umm, you might wanna get ready. I'll just tell you the plan and yeah... we'll be off to Scott's house."

"Right now?"

All she got was a sheepish smile.

Looks like it's time for another fight.

* * *

**And that was chapter 15! hope you guys enjoyed! Quick reminder; check out the poll and tell me if you liked the cover. :D Plus I gave a mini teaser on her past, I hoped that got you guys on it! :D thanks for reading and sticking with me. Review, Favorite and Follow. pretty pwease!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey all you amazing readers! your lovely reveiws have got me pumped up! Thank you for all those amazing reveiws and I got a few people who wanted an appearance from Bradley and I know, I wanted to put him in the previous chapter but I wasn't successful in adding him in this one, I just didn't where to... SO sorry, but I'm gonna try my best to add him in the next chapter! Sorry for the late update, Eid was really bust this year so I apologize, also for my laziness.**

**OMG 100+ FOLLOWERS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL AND QUITE FRANKLY, I WAS SURPRISED AT THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS :D THANK YOU AMAZING PEOPLE ON ! Special thanks to Msspicyjalapeno for the constant support.**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me**

Sometimes phones ring at the worst of times.

Stiles glanced over to Artemis who was in the front seat, her eyebrows furrowed as she intently listened to the caller. She nodded a few times, adding a few _ahuns _and_ mmhms _appropriately, before clicking off her phone and turning to Stiles with a pained expression.

"So that was the Sheriff's Station," she looked up at Stiles with an apologic grimace, "And they want me in for a consult."

Artemis pulled her lips into her face and carefully looked at Stiles who she had promised she'd help save his damsel in distress.

Stiles gnawed at his lip, scowling out the windshield.

"What case?" he bit out, his voice sounding somewhat whiny.

Artemis let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh, it's the Kanima murder case. Apparently, the murder at the mechanics and the murder of Mr. Lahey have a list of commonalities." Artemis' eyes gleamed with silent mirth, even though none on it appeared on her face.

"Just give your 'opinion and advice' over the damn phone!"

Artemis sighed, turning to the teenager with a conflicted look in her eyes.

"It's not that easy. If I want to get my hands on private case files regarding details of the murders and victims I need to gain their trust. I have to be there when I'm needed and I'm supposed to supply _normal, natural and humane _advice." Stiles turned towards her as she continued, "And this is the first time they called me, if I don't go I'll ruin the teensy weensy bit of professionalism I have in their eyes."

Whiskey eyes turned to her cold ones, attentive, as if probing around her brain. He sighed before making a sharp turn at the sign 'Beacon County Police Department', earning a thank you from Artemis who became quite and stared out the car blankly.

Stiles didn't understand how they had a chance against Derek and co. without Artemis at their side. He was sure she was way more trained then them, judging by her amazing fighting skill, which she displayed at the pool that day.

He slapped a hand on the steering wheel of his jeep as he drove away from the Station, alone this time. He knew Lydia didn't reciprocate his feelings and he'd be a dimwit if he actually believed the 'not on her radar yet' shit. But even after that, it wasn't just his infatuation with her that got him to go to lengths to save her, it was his gut. His gut just didn't believe that she turned into a homicidal lizard by night, he knew that it was someone else and there was some reasonable reason to why she didn't respond to the Kanima venom.

The buzz cut teen grew more and more frustrated as he came closer to the school. Looks like he's on his own this time with just a jackassed jock, a warrior princess and a puppy.

Yes, Scott's the puppy.

* * *

Artemis' heels clicked as she waddled quickly to the deputy's office.

Her bag hit the door as she skidded in, finally realizing the heat of the moment. Stiles and company were all alone against Derek and his little gang, all of which had glowing eyes and fangs that could easily tear the flesh off of Stiles and Scott.

"Hey Tara, what'd you wanna ask me?"

Artemis didn't bother sitting down, she just rocked on the balls of her heels impatiently, trying to hide her expression.

Deputy Tara just raised an eyebrow impressively before handing a labelled folder to Artemis, after which she began explaining.

"We have no suspects who grow claws and use naturally produced paralytic venom to disable their victims that is before they shred the victim's lung walls."

The young brunette looked down at the folder that she had flipped open as the deputy talked.

"I'm guessing that the autopsy report came back." She raised her grey eyes up to meet the deputy's brown ones.

"Obviously, and I'm severely disappointed. I mean there was nothing in the report to say it was a homicide like suggested. The killer's pretty smart."

"Actually, it may seem inhuman, and it definitely is, but do the victim's have anything in common?"

Tara looked up surprised that she even asked.

"Nope. Nothing. They work all the way across towns from each other, their ages are pretty far on and they live in totally different neighbourhoods. But my extended team is working on it. As for you, we need you to make insane pointers to indicate where this animal could be. Take the file, we'll send over some copies of the rest of it."

Now it was Artemis' turn to look surprised. "You trust me with this?"

The deputy smiled, "Should I not?"

"No, no, no you can totally trust me. I'm just a little surprised." Artemis smiled, thinking of how easy that was. She tucked the folder into her bag before smiling at the Deputy again.

"Don't worry Tara; these are cases I specialize in." She shot another smile before looking at her expectantly, "That's all?"

Tara turned back to the laptop she was on before Artemis came, nodding before dismissing her, and she was sure as hell surprised when Artemis literally barrelled out the room. How she did it in those block heeled boots, Tara would never know.

* * *

Artemis looked around like a mad woman, craning her head in hopes of spotting a taxi.

She had no luck.

And that is the exact reason why Artemis was currently running towards the McCall residence which fortunately wasn't far from the Station. Her bag flew out and kept hitting her hip, her feet stating to feel sore in her shoes. She finally neared the two-storey house, the kitchen window in plain view. For all she knew Derek could already be here, so she jiggled the lock before pushing the window up and throwing her bag on the counter next to the basin. She huffed a bit before she swung her leg in, her dress riding embarrassingly high. She overcame a blush as she slid in without much problem, hoping on all the stars that the teens were all right. Derek wouldn't let his gang become killer, right. But Artemis couldn't be sure; she didn't know this new Derek.

And that scared her.

Artemis let go of a deep breath as she saw that there was no car except for Stiles jeep yet. She could hear soft mummers here and there, but she didn't interrupt. She let her heart calm down before she walked over to the cabinet looking for something to snack on and _bingo!_

Jack Daniels

Artemis smirked a little before she pulled out the half empty bottle and began to uncap it, struggling as it has sealed pretty tight.

"Open already."

Her hands were red by the time she had freed the bottle of its cap, but it was all worth it. She took a swig, cringing a bit at the taste, as she hadn't had some liquor in ages.

She rolled the bottle in her hand, stirring it slightly, but she forgot all about that when she heard a thud and yell which sounded a lot like Stiles.

She ran out the kitchen, but not before she caught a glimpse of the black Camaro sitting on the road and two buff men standing across from it, smirking blissfully.

_Bastard_

Artemis swung the door open silently, the forgotten bottle still in her hand as she came face to face with a tall blond teenagers lanky back. Isaac. And sweet little Isaac was currently snarling at Stiles, who was human.

_Wow,_ Artemis thought, _Derek's gotten over his 'don't hurt humans' stage._

Artemis didn't have time to think, so she swung the only thing she had, the bottle of whiskey. Straight against his head.

The glass exploded, scratching her hands, the liquor burning the small cuts. _At least I don't have to worry about infections._

Stiles looked shocked at a shaken Artemis standing with only the neck of a broken bottle.

"W-Where the hell did you come from!" Stiles spluttered, relieved beyond his mind.

Artemis smiled before looking back out the window only to see Boyd and Derek. Where was Erica?

"Lydia." They both said simultaneously their heads snapping up to see a smiling Scott dragging Erica as Allison followed behind.

They grinned at Artemis who still had the neck of the bottle in her slightly bloody hands, before Scott proceeded to grab and unconscious Isaac off the floor.

Artemis nodded quickly before skipping up the stairs, wandering down the hallway, turning into the first door, Scott's room.

"Lydia?"

"Right here." She peered out the ajar bathroom door, her perfectly curled strawberry blond hair falling in her face. "Where's Jackson?"

Artemis looked around surprised until she noticed the open window.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia was definitely pissed as she ran onto the porch, in plain sight to Derek and co.

Artemis walked out from behind, the small, unnoticed scratch on her cheek becoming noticeable, along with her hands which weren't easy to hide since they were freaking read.

Everybody's heads snapped to the hissing sound from on the edge of the roof. And there is was in its plain scaled beauty, the Kanima.

* * *

Derek had run off after the Kanima so Artemis didn't have an opportunity to talk to him, but the look her gave her when she stepped out the house was unforgettable.

Artemis sat on her bed silently, the case file next to her, but she was busy nursing her busted hand, taking out some small imbedded glass and cleaning them up.

After her hand was done, she proceeded to examine the scratch on her cheek. It wasn't much, just a small scratch you might get accidently by long nails. Nothing to worry about.

She packed up her First Aid kit, putting it away in the medicine cabinet, before she became comfortable in her Snoopy sleeping suit.

Artemis rested her injured hand in her lap before she pulled the files closer to her, skipping down to the suspect list, which she expected to be empty when it had one name in the pool

_Isaac Lahey_

Artemis' heart jolted out of her heart. Why the hell would they suspect Isaac?

Her finger travelled down the page, her eyes following. The abuse report was a shocker, but explained a lot of things, not all of them, but about 90% was cleared.

Artemis sighed as she got up to close the curtains to sleep, but she was surprised when she saw Derek and Isaac standing outside.

Artemis slipped her feet into her slippers and waddled down the stairs and out the door into the cool winter air.

"What's up."

Yup, that was her greeting. Not a sorry for bursting a bottle against your head or even an angry look directed towards Derek for his insensitivity.

"What's up? That's what you got, how about apologi-"

"Isaac." Derek cut of the flustered teen sternly.

"Okay, I'll try that again, "Artemis spoke up, her face contorting into the meanest sneer Derek had ever seen her pull off. Her body screamed anger and the vibes were so strong that they were affecting her too. Her breathing became laboured and she continued to glare.

"What the fuck do you want." She bit out. That was a sign that she wasn't going to be okay after a cute puppy joke. Artemis rarely cussed in anger. Sure when she messed up something or was joking with friends, but she never used foul language in anger.

Isaac was taken aback, as was Derek.

"Well, What. Do. You. Want?"

Derek shrugged off her anger and cut to the chase. "Why were you helping them?"

Artemis started to laugh, a sinister, mirthless laugh. "What, you expected me to help you with an ego that big? Too much ego to let people help, wow Hale, I didn't see that one coming."

Derek ignored the unease in his stomach. "You're not supposed to be meddling, you're not supposed to be helping anyone, okay. We don't need you coming in the way."

Artemis smirked, which was a first because Derek felt kind of small.

"Oh yeah, well, that's okay, you guys don't need me, well, there are people who do, so piss off."

Artemis turned to her heel, pivoting before stomping off towards the door.

"Not even when your best friend asks you to stop. Wow Lowe, I didn't see that one coming."

She turned around, her dark hair whipping against her anger flushed face. "Best Friend?" she spat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to call yourself my best friend."

That one was like a brick to the face and Derek had to keep from stumbling.

"Yeah sure, I still hate seafood, _but you don't know me. _You don't know who I am today and you never bothered trying. I'm trying. I am. I'm trying to see what you're actually like on the inside now a days, but _you_, you slinky son of a bitch, you aren't even trying!" Artemis blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"You have no idea what I was doing for the past 7 years. You weren't there on my 22nd birthday to take me to a bar for the first time; you weren't there when I first got drunk, or when I first got hung-over. You have no idea what I majored in in university! You don't know that I have an adoptive brother or that was lying on the hospital bed a few years back, dying of cancer!" This time she let a small tear fall down.

"And it wasn't just these past 7 years, you weren't there in our senior year. All you did was follow that bitch Kate around like a puppy. You had no idea what I was going through at that time." She sucked in a deep breath.

" You have no clue that I fell in love for the first time in my Senior Year."

She let another tear pass easily, but she was pumped up, she needed to let it all out.

"You never realized that I _missed you_. And that's bizarre since your room was next to mine."

"You're not even in a single prom picture I have!"

She was screaming straight in a shell-shocked Derek's face, whilst Isaac watched wide-eyed.

"You were the reason of my misery! And you still are! I bet you tell yourself that the fire wasn't your fault, well new flash fucker, it was your fault. It was all your fault. You're the reason why today I'm desperate for another second with my family. I never had much of that and now, because of you, I don't have any! All because you couldn't keep your fucking dick in your pants!" Artemis cheeks were damp by now and her blood rushed in her ears from the pressure of her words and screams.

"So don't you dare call me your best friend."

Artemis' body sagged before she turned back towards the door.

The last Derek heard from her was a strangled sob she attempted to muffle.

He was having a hard time keeping one that threatened to overtake him inside.

* * *

Isaac was scared.

He was scared beyond belief.

He watched as Derek slouched off towards his own train depot, ignoring the questioning looks of his fellow pack members.

After he had disappeared, Isaac sat down slowly, his eyes tearing up a little, though he didn't understand why.

"What happened?" Boyd's deep voice assaulted his ears but Isaac could only respond with a shake of his head.

"What the hell happened!" this time it was Erica, her infamous sneer in place.

"I'm not in the place to answer." Isaac turned to Derek's depot, feeling the waves of grief, guilt, immense depression hit him.

But, believe it or not, Isaac thought that Artemis was in the place to say all that. He didn't know how Derek used to be many moons ago, but by judging Arty's reaction to his dark demeanour, he deduced it was a big change.

But Isaac couldn't see Derek like that, because he knew how guilt felt like, especially if it was reinforced.

She sure knew where to hit.

* * *

**There it is guys! Chapter 16! I hope you liked it. I would love your thoughts on this chapter, which quite frankly, i'm rather satisfied of :D I enjoyed writing the scream fest so tell me how that worked out! sorry for any grammatical errors and shit! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's another update! It revolves around Artemis' past so I hope it helps quench your thirst for herr past. It's a small package about her first love and all that :D hope you guys enjoy!**

**I was scared of dentists and the dark  
I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations  
Oh, all my friends are turning green  
You're the magician's assistant in their dreams**

_2006_

Carter Hunt was something of an abomination; 2006 Basketball Team member, known jock and believe it or not, an excellent baker.

Due to his 'Jock-Connections' he was one of the most popular boys in school, the heart throb of so many young ladies, and some men too. But it wasn't his baby blue orbs or his windblown honey brown locks; it was his undeniably delicious physique. He had some hard core abs! Like seriously! That's too much to handle.

But that's not the point; the point is that Carter was a womanizing dumbass. He really was. He'd flunked out a few classes and was officially kicked off the team unless he got his grades up. And even though the team meant the world to him, he just couldn't concentrate with that pretty brunette floating around his mind distractingly.

You must have heard of the saying; once a womanizer, always a womanizer.

Walking down to the library weeks after his suspension, he couldn't help but feel giddy. He had a bounce to his step, which was more than embarrassing because Carter Hunt does not _skip._

He slipped in his seat, plopping the fat books onto the table before propping his elbow up and balancing his chin on his palm, smiling lightly as he stared at the 16 year old before him.

Grey eyes met his baby blues, her delicate eyebrows raised at his whimsical expression.

Carter's smile turned into a shit-eating grin when she sighed, turning expectantly at him. Her brown hair was mousy and tied into the worst bun he had ever seen, and even with those freckles and chapped lips, she looked like the sexiest thing in the world.

"I needed help with my Algebra."

He just watched happily as she sighed again and grabbed the thick book and pulled it towards herself.

"What do you need help with exactly?"

Carter thought he was going to die at the sound of her annoyed and exhausted voice.

So sexy.

"All of it."

Her brown eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you not understand anything?" She sounded more exasperated then surprised.

"You got that right."

Her soft pink lips parted to let go of a sigh and Carter couldn't help but think those cute little lips could be put to better use.

"Take out your notebook, let's get this over with."

After what seemed like an eternity, Carter finished the first exercise, but was called away by another boy from the team, expressing that the coach wanted to talk to him.

Carter passed a charming smile to the petite teenager, leaning forward, closer to her face as she completely ignored him and turned back to her own equations.

"Stop that, it's distracting!"

Carter grinned, laughing silently as the girl began to fumble, a blush colouring he pale cheeks.

"So, I'm distracting you?"

The young student's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally stuttered, "Y-Yes, now, go away."

"Sure, whatever you say princess." Carter mock saluted before gathering his books and shoving them in him bag.

"See, you later Lowe!" and with that he stooped low and pressed his lips softly to her cheek. "Now, don't miss me too much, eh, Arty, I'll stop by later."

He strutted off, yes strutted, leaving a flustered and flushed 16 year old Artemis in his wake.

She turned to watch him leave, a stray strand of hair falling in her face and she blew it away, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

"He is so hot." Artemis bit her lip before smiling a little.

All she could do was watch as Carter Hunt skipped off happily, blowing her a kiss before he disappeared out the door.

Artemis couldn't help but giggle a little as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

* * *

Carter was nervous, and that was something to worry about because Carter was never nervous.

He was officially going on a date with Artemis Lowe. Yes, Artemis Aeryn Lowe actually said yes to him! After asking and asking and begging and grovelling, she finally said yes. Carter felt even giddier, before he shook off his nerves in a little happy dance.

He laughed to himself, straightening out his tie and suit.

"Hey sweetie, need any help?" the lady must've been in her early thirties, her smile showing off her pearly whites.

It was the first time Carter had ever talked to his mom about feelings. Lisa Hunt knew he had dated many women, but she was pleasantly surprised when Carter had showed up in her room at 12 in the night, hands wringed, and face solemn.

"No mom, I got this." Carter grinned, showing off the impressive suit but Lisa was more confused than charmed.

"Aren't you guys going bowling, then paintballing?" Carter nodded enthusiastically, "Then why the hell are you wearing a suit?"

Carter looked down on his sharp charcoal tux, looking up at his mother with shining eyes. "I wanna make a good impression."

Carter grinned again before he wedged in his wallet, hugging his mother and departing with a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Be back by 11!" Lisa called as Carter jumped into his Nissan, waving like a wit before backing up and flooring it.

Boy, he was _whipped_.

* * *

So maybe Artemis had conditioned Carter for this one date...

Yeah, she totally conditioned him.

Well the condition was that they would go out, on a date, but Carter was not allowed to kiss her, like not even on the cheek. Her exact words being, "You touch me, I castrate you and then blend your manhood in my mom's new juicer."

Carter remembered nodding obediently; pinky promising that he wouldn't do anything that she didn't like.

Now here then were, enjoying Beacon Hill's very best pizza, covered in paint, the large blobs of neon paint splashed on Artemis' plain white skater dress, and Carter's very best suit. Yup, he completely destroyed it.

"So, that was fun" Carter attempted at a casual conversation.

"Oh definitely!" She grinned enthusiastically, earning a million watt smile from the boy in question.

"We should definitely do that again!" She continued as Carter's mind began running at million per minute. _Was that a sign?_ Carter probed through his brain, trying to recall the advice he had gotten from the 'Dating for Beginners' book he had bought himself.

So, she implied that she would want to go on a date with him again.

Carter smiled, before his subconscious destroyed everything.

_Or maybe she wants to go bowling and paintballing again, you know, like a normal everyday thing. As friends._

Carter looked like someone trying to swallow something sour, it was such a pitiful look that Artemis grew worried.

"Something in your pizza?"

Carter looked up quickly before shaking his head vigorously.

She supplied him with one of her adorable smiles, taking another bite from her pizza, moaning at the amazing explosion of flavour.

_Oh Shit._

Carter accidently spilled some of his Coke, as he choked on his spit, his eyes widening as he realized his manhood was acting up.

_Double Shit._

This is not the time to have a boner!

Carter tensed up, before giving Artemis a tight lipped smile, watching as her eye crinkled in a delightful expression.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great! I mean, I am here with you, how could anything be non-great.?"

Artemis smiled bashfully, biting her lip sweetly before ducking her head slightly.

_Go away boner!_

Carter gave another nervous smile before quickly getting up and excusing himself to the bathroom.

Artemis couldn't help but blush more as she caught a glimpse of the bulge in his pants.

Well, oops.

* * *

Carter coughed loudly as he stepped out in front of the infamous Hale House.

"So, I'm sorry if I did anything wron-"

But Carter couldn't finish because he was cut off by a pair of soft lips smothering against his own. They moved in sync, Carter dropping his arms loosely to her waist like a gentleman, whereas Artemis had her small hand burrowed in his soft brown hair.

Artemis pulled back, sucking in a deep breath, biting her lip as her eyes dropped to the ground.

Carter gulp, his baby blues wide as he stared at Artemis as if she was from another planet.

"I thought, no kissing."

Artemis glanced up with a sly expression. "I said _you_ better not touch_ me_, not that I can't touch you."

Artemis couldn't help but give him a sexy wink before smiling sweetly and pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"I had fun." She whispered in his ear, her lips brushing against it.

_Oh Crap, that boner._

Carter grinned back nervously, before helplessly watching as Artemis walked up the porch and into the house with a single wave before she closed the door.

Carter just stared.

He just stared.

Before he finally let out a whoop, punched the air, and did another happy dance, right there in front of the house, in a tux splattered with paint.

In, Artemis' opinion he looked incredibly hot.

She shook out her hair as she laughed at his antics, watching from the window happily.

* * *

Another tear slipped out, as she held a sob in. She couldn't believe she had actually said all that in one whole go, the things she never had said aloud, but she believed them nonetheless.

She couldn't believe that she actually just screamed out everything in Derek's face.

This time she didn't hold back the cry and a sob racked her body, her shoulder's shaking uncontrollably.

He was never going to forgive her.

Artemis screamed out in frustration, tugging at the fistful of hair in her hands. This wasn't supposed to become personal! It was supposed to be purely business.

Artemis threw herself onto the edge of the bed staring straight into the mirror, her mousy hair hung around her face lifelessly, her eyes sunken into her sockets yet again, her pale skin almost translucent.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

Artemis lost the little bits of self control and slammed her fist into the mirror, creating a wave of cracks around the point of pressure.

The worst part: she swung the same hand that was injured.

Artemis slid down against the bedpost, her hand cradled in her bosom, her damp cheeks bringing some colour back.

She didn't mean a single word she said to Derek; no she didn't; not at all. She didn't believe that he was the reason why her family was dead, and she couldn't blame him for not trying. I mean, she's not trying that much either, right.

But deep down Artemis didn't believe that. She _did_ blame him for the fire and she did think that he's too wrapped up in murder and treason that he's not looking around at the new people. She bet he didn't know what Isaac's favorite food was.

It was worst feeling. Loving someone like that and being able to blame them for stuff like that so easily.

She did love him, how can she not. She's spend her entire life as his _best friend_, she knew things about him that were way to embarrassing to reveal and he knew things about her she never showed to people in her days. But that's it, she didn't _love_ him love him; he just claimed the biggest and highest spot in her heart.

But she wasn't _in love_ with him.

Her life was anything but a cliché, and sometimes she wished it was. Perfect family, major crush on her long life bestie, a perfect family picture, but none of that was real. Her life consisted of nothing normal, she wasn't a fighter girl out of some sappy werewolf romance novel, she was in the real world, where she cared deeply for people around her but romance definite wasn't in the pages. Maybe one day, but not anytime soon. Even after 7 years, Artemis was still scared of a new start.

Her 7 years in New York, she tried to find Derek and Laura but failed, until she got a friend to somehow track them down in a worldwide database.

Washington. Yup, that's where she found them, in Washington.

And even then Derek didn't want to see her. She'd meet up with Laura almost every month at the local coffee shop near their street, but whenever Artemis mentioned Derek, Laura would fumble and say that he wasn't ready to see a fragment of his past again. Her exact words being, "He's not ready to go back to that chapter, even though you were best part of it."

So for those 7 years, she knew where Derek was and at times she would try to meet him without Laura finding out but werewolves were too good.

So, she could safely say that she did indeed try.

But still those 7 years, knowing she was engaged to him, and she had to prepare herself to marry him someday, which she wasn't sure about but still, she couldn't help but search up on arranged marriages and their dynamic, but all she came up was with how successful they were.

Apparently, as an arranged marriage progresses, the non-existent love between the couple sky-rockets. It just wasn't research that made her think this, it was real experience. She had two best friends in university, one Orthodox Jew and another was arranged to get married to a business man, not that she minded, but when she looks at them, from being devastated to being the golden couple of the century, she couldn't help but be amazed. Sure, it's not choice, but have you ever thought that parents know best. Would you ever think that your guardians would want you hurt? They check everything, but most of all compatibility.

But that's where Artemis was confused. When Aunt Tally told her that she was _destined to be his anyway_ she mentioned something about Mates.

Artemis snorted through her tears as she recalled the conversation, her subconscious dropping her body, in the very same position in front of Talia Hale, crying on that winter night of 2006.

* * *

"Sweetheart, look at me." Talia bent down, her hair falling in her face as she used her first two fingers to lift up Artemis' face.

"Aeryn," Talia pleaded, looking down on the girl that was just like a daughter to her. She always knew she was going to end up being her _daughter, _sensing that the way her son and the very girl before her clicked, being unusually comfortable around each other, and being naturally protective.

Protective. That's what they call it now-a-days, but a few years from now it's gonna be pure jealousy, and yes jealousy, not envy, towards anyone that gets too close. That's the thing with mates, only some people can sense it unless you yourself are ready to accept, and Talia knew very well that they were nowhere near accepting anything such so soon.

"Why are you doing this?" Artemis croaked, raising her stark grey eyes to meet Talia's, tear's pooling in them.

"Sweetheart, look here," this time Artemis raised her head at the simply request. "Do you think I'll ever want to hurt you, in anyway what so ever?"

Artemis held tears back, "I didn't before today."

Talia sighed in defeat, straightening her back, before propping herself next to Artemis against the sofa.

"Sweetie, do you know what mates are?"

Artemis turned to face her, seeming slightly confused at the new track of the conversation. She just shook her head in response.

"Well, animals have mates, a counterpart, another of their kind in the opposite sex to balance out nature. Men are nothing without women to balance them." Talia laughed little, attempting to ease the atmosphere, which worked since Arty's lips lifted a little.

"Anyway, we werewolves are initially lycanthropes, lycan for wolf, and athropos for man. _Wolf man._ Now, we are man, but we are also wolves so, there are some traits that we have that are human and certain traits that are wolfish. One wolf trait that we have is the urge to mate. In the animalistic sense. Lucky wolves find their mates; unlucky ones are like Peter, forever alone." Talia smiled, knowing anything related to teasing Peter was bound to get her smiling, and she smiled indeed.

"But why are you telling me this?"

Talia pursed her lips, debating on whether to continue or not.

"Well, sweetheart, I believe that you and De-"

Peter came barreling in like a mad man. "Look Arty, I know you're all sad and boo hoo-y, but I need you here, the next episode of House just came up."

Talia sighed, knowing that no matter how sad Artemis was, she wasn't gonna miss an episode of House M.D, not even if she was going to cry while watching.

Artemis looked up cautiously, too cooped up in her little hell to care about what was in store in this episode.

"Leave me alone Saint, I'm talking to Aunt Tally, can't you see?"

To say they were both surprised would be an understatement, but who could blame her, her family was off getting her engaged to her best friend, watching her favorite drama series wasn't on the top of her list right now.

Artemis turned back to Talia, urging her to continue. Talia then realize she was breaking a little girl to pieces, because as much as she wanted to believe Derek was completely head over heels for that Kate girl, getting him married wasn't the best idea, it was just gonna wreck Artemis and not shed a single ray of light in Derek's eyes.

Talia raised her hands, wiping the dampness from her cheeks before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Forget about that, Come on let's go see what that psychopathic doctor has in store for us today."

Artemis smiled as Talia dragged her towards the TV longue, an agitated Peter grumbling in their wake.

* * *

Artemis started to think of why Talia would've talked to her about that and she came up blank.

Artemis got up, unbandaging her hand to redoing it properly. She let out a deep sigh from her nose pulling out a cardboard box from under her bed, ripping open the packaging eagerly. She had just gotten the information on the Kanima from the person who sent her here in the first place, and she wanted to get straight to work, prove to Derek that she wasn't meddling.

_Derek_

Artemis stopped fumbling before taking a deep breath, the guilt swelling in her chest.

Shaking it off, Artemis pried out the contents of the box, pulling out countless files, books and even some loose sheets. She placed everything beside her, staring down on into the now empty box, only to spot another small page at the bottom.

She pulled it out, realizing that it was actually a picture and she couldn't help but grin when she saw who it was.

In the picture, a young girl was standing in a white dress, splattered with paint, along with a boy with honey brown curls and a colorful tux.

She flipped it around to see a small note on the back

_Love ya bae!_

Love you too Carter, I love you too.

* * *

It had been 4 months since they had started to date, and as Carter lay on the bed, the machine next to him beeping lightly, he couldn't help but smile slightly, turning his head to the side, gazing at Artemis who had fallen asleep on the chair, her hand loosely around Carter's.

Artemis moved bit, causing Carter to straighten up. Even on his death bed he couldn't help but always want to impress her, taking breath mints and brushing his hair and teeth regularly. Well, as regularly as the nurses let him.

"You're an odd one you know" Carter whispered, tightening his grip on her hand.

Artemis didn't stir, she kept snoring lightly, a habit she had, as Carter talked to himself.

"I tell you I'm gonna die in a week and all you do is grab me and kiss me really hard, not like I minded" Carter chuckled looking down on her peaceful face.

"I was expecting a break-up, or a sob session, or something, didn't expect you to just sit by me all day a talk about our future. Yes, I heard that bit about kids." Carter gulped, his eyes watering as he licked his dry lips.

"I'd like kids someday, always wanted kids, especially if they're mini you and me. They would be so cute!" Carter gushed softly, watching as Artemis shifted in her seat a little.

He looked up at the roof of the hospital room, watching as some of the lights flickered.

He didn't know how long he just stared at the ceiling, imaging a little boy with Artemis' brown hair and his baby blues, along with his sisters; one with his hair and Artemis' gorgeous green-grey eyes.

"Hey" a voice croaked catching Carter's attention.

Artemis rubbed her eyes sluggishly, pulling her knees to her chest while she readjusted her hand in Carters.

"You were asleep when I came so I thought…" Artemis blushed under his amused grin, fiddling with a piece of hair.

"No worries!" Carter chimed happily, looking like a boy on Christmas when Artemis pulled a gift bag onto her lap, smiling up a Carter.

Carter eagerly grabbed for the bag, digging through it almost immediately. It was the middle of July, so he wasn't gonna make it till Christmas, best he got his gifts now.

Carter's face brightened up considerably as he pulled out a green froggie cap.

"I love this! Carter quickly pried of the weird silicon hat and plopped the froggie cap on his bald head.

Artemis grinned, beaming at him like a proud mother.

She practically was his mother, seeing that she was bossing him around all the time, not that he cared, quite frankly, he thought it was a total turn on.

"Come here!" Carter practically shouted, patting a spot on his bed, grabbing his phone a pulling Artemis into a side hug before snapping a quick selfie.

He grinned happily, flipping his phone over, flicking the picture on before laughing along with Arty at the adorable picture; Carter's new hat flopped in his eyes as he widened them innocently for the picture as Artemis just grinned, glancing at him from the side of her eyes.

"Ah lookie here, Arty-boo can't take her eyes off me!" Carter cackled loudly, earning a scowl and a quick slap round his head.

"Ouch, woman, what is wrong with you," Carter rubbed the sore spot childishly, "Do you not know that you shouldn't slap poor adolescents dying of leukemia, that's like an unspoken rule, don't hit sick people."

The reminder of his death was not appreciated as Artemis tried to quickly push down the nostalgia, putting up a brave smile instead.

But it didn't work.

"Stop reminding me."

Carter cursed his mouth. He was testing his luck really. Having the love of his life stick with him through death, which has got to be hard, is one of the best things that can happen. He wondered if it was something he did as a kid that he got someone like Artemis to fall for him. He knew buying that kid that ice-cream was a good idea.

"Sorry." His voice was just beyond a whisper before he attempted to lighten the mood a little, but all he came up with was a clogged throat and watery eyes.

"You know," Artemis started, demanding Carter's attention, "Every girl sees herself grow up, get married, walk the aisle with her dad to a guy waiting restlessly to whisk her away. My fantasy may not be exactly like that but I have seen myself walk down that aisle, a grassy carpet of fresh foliage with an adorable church set-up at the sides, a make shift altar draped in vines of gorgeous wildflowers. Fireflies lighting up the clearing, little rabbits and other wild animals at the reception. Yeah I admit, maybe a little too Snow White-ish, but that's my dream."

Artemis bowed her head sadly as Carter silently urged her to keep painting the canvas with those amazing hues.

"But there's a difference with me. Others might see celebrities and crushes, maybe even faceless people, but I always saw _you_. You'd be there, in some crazy colored tux, with a shit-eating grin, rocking on the balls of your feet nervously, eagerly waiting for me to get up on that altar."

Carter couldn't help but smile at the description of himself, which seemed way more accurate than it's supposed to be.

"I saw our kids, years later. I even saw our grand children."

Artemis laughed to herself, her eyes glazed as if she was at that very dream right now.

"There we'd be, rocking in those sodden rocking chairs we found in your basement, as we sipped out hot cocoa, wrapped in thick, musty blankets, smelling like that distinctive old people smell, watching children played in the front lawn."

Artemis let out a small breath and looked up to see Carter's expression, but she couldn't help but be surprised when she saw he was crying, two lone tears sliding down his cheeks.

Carter sniffled, wiping his eyes quickly before pulling Artemis in a huge hug, resting his chin on her head, inhaling her scent.

"So, I take it if I ask you to marry me, you'll say yes?"

Artemis couldn't help but smile at his question, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Without a second thought."

* * *

Artemis placed the picture into the frame, putting it gently down on her dresser, wondering how many more pictures she actually had of her school year.

She trudged back towards her bed, putting the files back on her bed-side table, promising herself to read them tomorrow.

She remembered staying at the Hale House since her mother wasn't the richest woman in the world and she didn't have enough money to support her children; her brother Lucas and herself. The saddest part, she didn't know their fathers, and yes I mean fathers, since they were both illegitimate, with different fathers, their mother was judged harshly. All Artemis could say to defend here was that she must've had a thing for unprotected sex.

It's not that good of a defense.

Anyway, back to the Hale House. Since it was more of a secret headquarter for the Hale pack, which was a lot bigger than you'd think, it had numerous secret latches and doors opening into different places. In fact, Artemis recalled a memory in which she had found a loose plank that revealed a stash of daggers and bullets. Artemis also remembered emptying it, putting the ungodly weapons in the medicine cabinet and filling the little space with some jewellery and even pictures, romance novels, and believe it or not, her sanitary items too.

_If only it was safe from the fire._

Artemis sat up quickly, realizing that the fire started in the basement, meaning that there was a possibility of that secret boxes safety.

But the real question was, did she want to relive that past?

Artemis couldn't help but ponder that question till she eventually fell asleep.

The question, though, remained unanswered.

* * *

**I am not gonna say much for this one but I hope you understood it and liked it :D Please review, cuz those little buggers make my day. you make me happy, I give you a better chapter. :D OH! And before I forget, I need just one more person to vote for their favorite ship name for Artemis and Derek. The poll is up but currently we're at a tie, so just 1 more would do :D SCHOOL'S STARTING! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys ong time no update! Sorry about that but school hit me pretty hard! Plus my cousin, who is practically my sister, is getting married in a few months and we're all going mad. Anyway, this one is more of a drunk Artemis, who speaks up about how she thinks of Derek. AND WE HAVE BRAD HERE! YAY! hope you enjoy and I know it seems a little OOC for Artemis compared to what she said in the last chapter but bear with me and you'll understand.**

**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**

"You did what!"

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly closed it when Artemis huffed and plopped herself onto the couch.

She had been a mess since last night, and Stiles didn't even know why. That thought made him feel guilty, but he was sure she didn't want to have to answer to a lousy 16 year old about her problems. Stiles could swear she had broken a few things in her rage-fest, judging from the fresh scrapes and gashes and the crashes he had heard last night.

Now, here she sat as Stiles tried to explain himself and explain the situation, her wrecked hands burrowed in her messy locks, tugging at them harshly.

"You are a complete utter idiot." She said it as if she was stating the universal truth, which she felt like she was. Surprising she didn't yell anymore. Quite frankly, there was no such comprehendible emotion in her voice. It was empty, even hollow.

"I'm a complete utter idiot."

Stiles' eyes widened at the quit-ridden expression carved into her face, her face drooping in a frustrated frown.

"You're anything but an idiot! I'm the idiot. You were talking about how I'm the idiot who locked up the Kanima, after punching him unconscious, in the back of a containment police van! I'm the one doing the idiotic stuff, were did you come in?"

Artemis' eyes snapped up to him, her eyes seemed to be bleeding; her hollowed socket depressed, her whites a tinged pink. All in all, her eyes seemed almost haunting.

"How am I not an idiot? I should've been there! I'm not here on a freaking holiday, okay? I'm here on a mission, and as FBI Agent-ish that sounds, it's true. I'm supposed to be helping you guys eliminate the threat! And quite frankly, I'm during a damn sucky job of it!"

Artemis heaved a breath through her chapped lips, her odd depression dissolving in the tension in the air. She needed to up her game, not sit here weeping like a freaking baby. She was supposed to man up and put all her lame insecurities aside and get off her ass.

"Off to bed, with you Stiles. Wake up bright and early and get back to your truck, making sure is still in that van. Also, no one should know I know about this, especially the authorities. I'm the only way you can get your hands on federal evidence, don't pitch where you can't hit." Artemis quickly threw on her worn sneakers, not even bothering to change out of her humongous sweater and pyjama bottoms. And in a flash she was out the door.

Stiles watched helplessly as she walked off into the dark, not bothering to take her car.

"_Don't pitch where you can't hit? _What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Artemis trudged down the dark streets, into silence so deep that it seemed to have a sound of its own, a low buzz impossible to feel, but it was there, hanging around her like a shadow. Her sneakers made no sound against the pavement; gravel fitting itself into the grooves of her shoes. Her scarf blew a little in the chilly wind, its bellowing curls blowing into her over-sized sweater, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

When the phone's shrill ring first assaulted her ears, she actually jumped, almost dropping the wretched device.

"Hello?" Artemis spoke timidly, not wanting to disturb the smooth sheet of silence in the air.

"Chica!" Artemis almost moved the phone away from her ear, the loud screech successfully bursting her eardrum.

"Erica?"

"Yeah yeah, it's me. Listen, is what Derek saying true?" Artemis felt a twang of hurt hit her in the stomach. He told the pack about their little _miscommunication?_

"About what?" Artemis dared to speak, walking at a dreadfully slower pace.

"About the freaking full moon!" Arty almost sighed of relief, "Is it gonna hurt as much as he says?"

"Well, that depends on what he said."

Erica sighed on the other end, most probably grimacing, "He didn't say much, per usual, but he looked almost constipated, but we think that was him being sympathetic."

Artemis barked a laughed, "Yup, it's definitely gonna hurt, like agonizing pain. I remember hearing some sensitive pups actually howl, like a real time howl; that's like a sure sign of pain."

"Ah great." Erica stayed silent after that, heaving some breathes before she asked the question she had really called to ask.

"Hey, do you know why Derek and Isaac came back looking like they had been kicked in the ass? I'm pretty sure I saw Derek teary eyed. Know anything about that, they wouldn't talk."

Artemis gulped soundlessly on the other end, thinking of something to say.

"N-No idea, they didn't mention anything to me." She choked out, coughing afterwards.

"Oh," Erica didn't seem to catch the change in tone, "Well, then I have more snooping to do, toodles. Oh and Arty, get that cough checked out." With that said she clicked out, causing Artemis to sigh in relief before she continued on her mindless path in the daunting dark.

Artemis stepped out the store, bringing the bottle to her mouth before taking a swig, the liquid pouring down her throat like acid, but she was immune to it by now; just like she was somewhat immune to its effects.

Years of hangovers teach you more than you can think.

Artemis walked farther down the empty lane, taking a swig of the bottle in between her strong, long strides, until she finally made it to her destination.

_Thump Thump_

The deep sound emitted as her knuckles met the wooden door, a lone street lamp illuminating the house's entrance, the lights only reaching so far to lighten a patch of land, the rest of it was devoured by the dark street surrounding it.

To say Melissa McCall was surprised to see Artemis at her doorstep, with a bottle of whiskey nonetheless, would be an understatement.

She was beyond surprised.

But she couldn't say that she wasn't pleasantly surprised, seeing that she always thought Artemis needed to get drunk, or laid; but the former seemed like a safer idea.

"Arty sweetie, what are you doing her at 3 in the morning?"

Artemis blinked owlishly, stepping into the warm house without invitation, not that she needed one, but still...

She held up her bottle to Melissa, who took it gingerly.

"I need to get some shit of my chest."

She closed the door behind them dragging Melissa towards the kitchen.

"Plus, I owe you that bottle, seeing I was the one who broke yours in the first place."

Melissa brought the bottle to her lips, taking a quick swig before wiping her lips with her shirt sleeve. "So, let me get this straight. You are engaged to your best friend, the same one who used to pick you up after your babysitting hours, right? Right." Melissa pursed her lips before continuing, "And he has no clue that you guys are engaged." She raised an impressive brow, her scrutinizing gaze fixed on Artemis, who lay sprawled on the couch, the bottle dangling from her fingers.

After the nod of confirmation, Melissa let out a low wolf whistle. "How the hell is that even possible?"

Artemis shrugged from her position on the sofa, her head on the arms, "God knows."

Melissa got up and slowly walked to Artemis, perching herself on the same couch. "Are you okay with marrying your best friend?"

Artemis seemed to think this over, the bottle to her lips as she stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

She shrugged again before she replied, "Yeah."

Melissa was surprised. "How so?"

Artemis sat up with a lop-sided grin plastered on her face, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "If it means I can get a good look at those hard core abs, then hell ya!"

All Melissa did was staring in disbelief.

"I mean have you seen him now? He's a _looker_! The abs, the eyes, the jaw, the stubble, and not to mention the leather!" Artemis then brought a finger to her chin, tapping it as if in thought, "Yeah, he's pretty damn gorgeous."

Hearing that, Melissa couldn't help but think that the drink was getting to her head.

Placing a calming hand on her head, Melissa spoke up again, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, fine. Actually I feel great."

The nurse shook her head sadly before getting up to get a nice cool cup of water for her, filling the cup up quickly, before Artemis did anything stupid.

"But, then we got into this humongous argument, and then we fought, like cat fight fought. I ripped out his hair and then he scratched my face." Artemis sighed, "It was a sad day."

Melissa rolled her eyes, bringing the cup to Artemis' lips, "Here take this, it'll help heal the non-existent scratches on your face."

"Oh goodie!" Artemis grabbed the cup, downing the contents down in one go, before she spit it all out.

"That was gross! What was that?"

Melissa laughed happily, grabbing the glass from Artemis, turning back towards the kitchen to put it back.

"It was water, sweetie."

Artemis looked absolutely scandalized, "Water?" she spluttered, gawking at Melissa, "Who drinks that now a days?"

Another laugh bubbled within Melissa as she took her position back on the arm of the sofa.

"Forget about the water; tell me about this fiancé of yours. I don't remember his name, Dylan something or the other. The one with the bushy eyebrows and cute nose right?"

"E -yup, that's the one."

"What's his name, might know him from around this small, _small_ town."

Artemis laughed lazily, the whiskey definitely getting to her head, "You definitely know him, his name is Derek I am Gorgeous Hale."

For a moment Melissa's mind went blank, "the same one with a criminal record, right?"

"Uh huh."

"I knew he seemed familiar!"

"So, what do you think about him?" Artemis looked up innocently, batting her naturally up-lifted eyebrows.

Melissa cocked her head to the side, gnawing on her lip in deep thought. She proceeded to sit on the opposite couch, snatching the bottle from Artemis to take another swig for herself.

"Well, I have to agree on one thing, "Melissa gave a small smirk, "He is definitely a looker, with dark hair and light eyes, but he doesn't look like the kinda guy who'd cuddle with his wife and enjoy a nice sappy chick-flick."

"Yeah, well, he better be good in bed, that's all I need."

To say Melissa was shocked would be an understatement. For all her life, Artemis had never sprouted a single thought on the line of intimacy; she was a sworn prude, blushing at anything remotely sexual.

"What's gotten into you?"

"It's what will get into me." She winked playfully, taking the bottle back from Melissa.

"Holy mother of..." Melissa mumbled under her breath.

"I wonder what my first time will be like, "Artemis was staring at the ceiling mournfully, before she turned to address Melissa, "Is it any good?"

Mama McCall couldn't help but grin knowing that little miss prude had not had her religious experience yet, which was called that very accurately. _Religious Experience_. Ha.

"Oh yeah, it's beyond good." She smiled coyly, thoroughly enjoying their talk.

"Oh really? I heard it hurt a lot. Is that true?" Her innocent questions almost made Melissa crack up.

"Hey, no pain no gain! It's give or take sweetheart, but trust me, it's all worth it." Melissa's smiled cracked even wider they continued their sex talk.

"I don't think so. I've had my virginity with me forever; we're so close that I even named her."

"What did you name her?"

"Mary."

Melissa stayed silent for a beat before she burst out laughing. Virgin Mary! Ha. Melissa's whole body shook in hysteria, silent tears forming at the tips of her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

After Artemis' mind was a bit clearer, Melissa directed her to the guest room, tucking her under the powder blue comforter.

"Night-Night Mel"

"You can't call me Mel, I am at least 13 years older than you. You shall call me Mrs. McCall or Melissa. Nothing else got it."

Artemis turned onto her side rolling her eyes slightly, "Sure, whatever you say Mel. Night."

Now it was Melissa's turn to roll her eyes.

Melissa turned to her heel reaching for the light when she heard a small sniffle.

Was Artemis crying?

Looks like she isn't sober yet.

Her hair was a dark mop around her head, her face buried in the pillows as she continued to shake, gurgled sobs racking her body.

"Why are you crying Artemis? You were fine a second ago."

"I'm a friggin idiot. I said so many mean things to him. He's never gonna marry me now." She sniffled again, her face twisted into a cavernous frown. Definitely not a pretty crier.

"Hush there sweet pea. If that man can't handle a little foul speech, he ain't worth you."

"But it wasn't just foul speech. I said some really really really mean things. Like really mean." She cried, another sob racking her frail shoulders.

Melissa looked down affectionately, wrapping the poor girl into a motherly hug. She pulled up the comforter around them, snuggling up close to her as she set her head on Melissa's shoulder.

"I hope he forgives me, or I'll never forgive myself."

"I hope he forgives you too, "Melissa whispered, getting out of bed and proceeding to flick off the lights,"because I don't think I like a guilty Artemis."

Melissa shut the door behind her, running her dainty hand through her curly hair, pulling it into a pony before walking down to the kitchen to finish up the dishes.

* * *

Artemis' phone rang almost seconds after Melissa left. With a groan she picked it up, bringing it to her ear slowly.

"Who's there?"

"Haven't been gone for a month and has already forgotten about me. You disappoint me sister."

"Brad?" Artemis sat up groggily, folding her legs under her with a small smile enlightening her face.

"The one and only. But I'm not gonna say much now cuz you like totally owe me an apology for not calling. Please tell me you told Derek."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "How did it go from me not calling to about Derek."

"Hey! I get side tracked easily! Anyway, did you tell him." Artemis could practically see him bouncing with excitement on the other end"

"No you dimwit, but guess who put monopoly money in the charity box outside the mart? That's right this gal. Can I get a what up?" Artemis sounded unusually whimsical, making Brad more than a little confused.

"No I don't wanna talk about Monopoly money! I wanna know if you told Derek or not!" He whined, still not understanding Arty's odd behavior.

"I just said I didn't," but she cracked up a little, "We got into a fight. He called me fat."

"What?" Brad let out a throaty chuckle, "Artemis, are you drunk, you're quoting 90's chick flicks."

"Don't you dare critisize me! I am absolutely fabulous! Screw you Brad!"

"Woah." Brad pursed his lips together from the other side of the line, trying to contain his laughter.

"Okay sis listen. I should probably call you later, but Director told me to call you this instant and deliver the message. Apparently, we augumented the old tech and now we have a new set of mainframes that we are sending to you right now. It's just like SHIELD tech. I mean swishes and hand gesture motion activator! How cool is that! Anyway back to the point, we got the profiles you sent. They include Jackson Whittmore, the latest, along with Isaac Lahey, Erica Reynes and Vernon Boyd, also the old ones you requested like Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall nee Ponzio, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Deputy Tara Stillman and of course Talia Hale late. Their profiles were fed to the program so now you can work on the case! yay! Oh and the private investigation files you built were awesome so A+ for you. Now stop investigating behing their backs and do something with them so they don't think you're a traitor or something... Arty? Huloooo Arty? You fell asleep didn't you." Brad sighed before grumbling and disconnecting the call. Wow, he sure felt loved.

* * *

Melissa wiped up the whiskey, putting back into the safety of her cupboard before turning back to the dirty dishes of the day.

Looking down she realized that now she only cleaned once a day compared to her 4 in a day cleaning routine with the boys around. Stiles and Scott also snacked on practically everything in the house, lounging around everywhere, leaving muddy shoes, dirty laundry, even can and packs of chips and soda. Melissa never thought in a billion years she'd say that she actually missed those times. But truth be told, she did. She missed her boys with every bone in her body; she yearned for the days where she'd yell at both the boys who tried miserably to control their laughter after they practically drowned Mrs. Norris' cats.

Melissa sighed, wiping the wet dishes and orderly placing them in the rack. One after the other, she was almost done with the entire pile, the clock ticking away to show it was already 5 in the morning.

Heaving another sigh Melissa walked to the door to lock it up and make sure all the lights were out. As the stairs creaked under her steps, she heard another creak, not so much like the one she was making but different in pitch and sound. Melissa quickly scurried off the few steps she had climbed, grabbing the wooden baseball bat from the closet under the stairs and proceeded to take tentative steps towards the main hallway and to the front door.

"O my God Mom!"

Melissa dropped the bat promptly, her eyes the size of girl scout cookies and her lips forming a perfect 0. She quickly whacked Scott on the arm, causing him to yelp and rub the sore spot mournfully.

"Scott McCall, you are a dead man!" Melissa made a swift grab for him but he side stepped quickly, grinning a little as his mother managed to put them in an episode of Tom and Jerry.

"I will kill you Scott. Mark my words," She yelled after him as he raced up the stairs, skipping steps effortlessly, "I will skin you alive and eat you for breakfast!"

"Yeah, sure mom." He called back playfully as he kicked the door of his room open, prying off his shoes before walking out, his sock clad feet making no noise. He grew a wicked smile as he crept up on his mother, who stood, her back facing him, her hands on her hips as she huffed at the heat controls.

He rubbed his hands together gleefully, licking his lips in anticipation. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing his tan arms, before he put his hand on his mother's shoulders forcefully.

The scream that was heard could probably wake the whole neighbourhood, but Scott couldn't resist. He was having such a good day, with Allison and the Jackson problem fixed, well for now anyway, and seeing his mother made him feel happier.

"You sly, conniving salamander. Feel the wrath of Melissa McCall."

Melissa made another quick grab at him, his shirt brushing at the tips of her fingers. "Come back here!"

Scott laughed merrily as he ran down the hallway, his laugh loud enough to make Melissa glare at him.

"Shut up you idiot. Artemis is sleeping inside."

Scot cocked his head to a side, eyebrows furrowed in clear confusion.

"Arty's is here?"

"Yes she is, didn't I just say that." Melissa rolled her eyes at her thick-skulled son, "She was a little drunk when I found her. Apparently she had some really big fight with her fiancé and she was pretty depressed over it."

"Wait. What fiancé?"

Now it was Melissa's turn to be confused. "She didn't tell you guys. Her best friend, Derek something or the other, is her fiancé. They've been engaged for a while now. But he doesn't know they're engaged. I mean hoe bizarre is that?" Melissa threw her arms up in exasperation, sharing a shrug with her son before she struck like a snake, grabbing him from the ear with an evil grin. She yanked it and twisted it, earning a string of 'ow's and 'sorry's from him.

After Melissa had deposited him to his room he plopped himself on the bed and thought about the news he'd just heard. His mother put it in such a casual way that if it was anyone else he would be least bothered. But this wasn't anybody else, it's Artemis.

Maybe that's why he feels like he wasn't supposed to know that.

Hangovers were never pretty, but today Artemis felt it was exceptionally ugly.

Melissa stood behind her, dressed in her scrubs holding Artemis' hair back as she regurgitated in the toilet, the sounds and smell of her retching stirring a nauseous feeling deep in the pits of her stomach.

"This toilet is my new best friend." Artemis moaned into the ceramic bowl, her hands gripping the sides as another wave of puke erupted from her mouth.

Melissa cringed, averting her eyes, instead staring at the cracks in the tiles, making her think of getting them changed.

"Almost done there, sweetie?"

"Not quite."

Hearing her hoarse reply made Melissa feel utterly helpless. She had to get to work but she had to make sure that Arty got breakfast and got home safely.

"I'm calling the Sheriff."

"Sure whatever." She rolled her eyes at Artemis' lack of concern and left her puking her guts out on the bathroom floor.

Artemis heaved another breath as she felt the nausea subside for which she was ever so grateful. She stood up clumsily and tumbled onto the sink, washing out her mouth ferociously. She spilled a cap of mouth into her mouth, pushing it around for a few moments before spitting it out with tremendous force.

Once she was cleaned up she grumbled and padded out of the bathroom and into the hallway, dragging herself down the stairs, not giving a cow's mom about her dishevelled appearance.

"Morning Sheriff" she mumbled as she pulled him into a light side hug. "How are you feeling this bright, beautiful morning in Beacon Hills?"

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes at her behaviour, passing her a takeout bag from Beacon Beds and Breakfast.

"O yum."

"Eat in the car, we got hit the road, the station called."

Artemis nodded mindlessly as she dug through the bag, pushing aside the healthy green stuff and pulling out a toasty hash brown. Potato for breakfast. What better way to start the day?

The drive to the sheriff's station was short and when she leaped out the cruiser was when she realized she was still in the black tights and ginormous Christmas sweater from last night, her scarf hanging loosely from her neck. Wow, so professional.

But she couldn't give the thought much time as Sheriff pulled her along straight through the glass doors, earning a glare and innumerable profanities from the poor woman he dragged along.

"Hey listen. Did Stiles or Scott mention anything about kidnapping Jackson Whittmore?"

Artemis' eyes widened. It seemed way too soon for the parents to notice. "What! They kidnapped someone?"

Sheriff just looked more and more troubled by the second the frown etched on his face deepening.

"Come in here with me."

Artemis followed frightened for Stiles and Scooby. They were gonna be so much trouble if the Sheriff got his hands on them. Unless she could somehow get them out of it.

But as soon as she stepped into the Sheriff's office she knew there was no way she could get them out of the trap they had set for themselves. Because there, wrapped in an officers jacket, a smirk delicately poised on his charming features, was Jackson Whittmore himself.

Well, shit.

Artemis quickly whipped out her iPhone, stepping out the room almost immediately, her eyes trained on the screen as she feverishly typed in a quick message to Stiles

_Kanima at the station. Get here now. Ur in deep shit._

Deep shit indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

**I bet you guys hate me so much for not updating but I fianlly got around to it and now here it is, 6000 + words full of Arterek moments! :D yup! I put in some, very minimal action so enjoy!**

**I hope I made up for the ridiculously long wait!**

**P.S I made a trailer for this story, which is kinda amateur but if you want to see it you can check out my tumblr (The link is on my profile.) I will post there in a minute! (It'll be tagged #ATBM Trailer)**

**Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend**

* * *

Artemis quietly sat on the bench, tapping her feet impatiently as she watched each parent respectively scold their child. The sheriff had his furious glare trained on Stiles, who, with his jerky hand movements tried selling the story that the whole van escapade was an elaborate joke, as Scott silently listened to his mother scold him. Staying at Melissa's last night made her realize how lonely the woman was. Most mothers had to go through the same thing when their sons were in this age, drugs, gangs and all that, but with Scott it was different since he was a werewolf, but with Melissa's unawareness, she probably thought her son was doing all the same.

Artemis sighed, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her texts when she finally came upon the contact she wanted.

Brad.

_Last night's hazy. Did u call or smthng?_

Artemis patently waited, wanting to make sure she hadn't dismissed something important. For all she knew, Brad could've finally gotten a girlfriend. This was more than just a little important.

Stiles clambered over, slipping into the vacant space next to her.

"I really wish I could just tell them."

She turned to his serene face, feeling a pang of pity hit her. Poor boy was fresh out of his adolescent years and already he had some big troubles piling up. He may shrug it off, make a joke, but that was what he had hardwired himself for.

Artemis remembered him as a child, before his mother succumbed to her dementia, he was always eager to grow up, acted mature, well at least he tried to act mature. Artemis remembered this one time where she had come over for cookies and Stiles was sitting on the island next to the plate. He went to the extent of eating his cookies with his chin jutting out and his pinkie stuck out, only later did he realize that it was a girl thing, not a boy thing to drink and eat with your pinkie out.

Anyway, after his mother's death, it seemed like he wanted to stop growing and just be the little boy he was supposed to, to act like everything was okay, to try to diffuse any situation as if it was nothing. But he's just got to know that in the real world, you can't always shrug it off, not because of what you have to face in public, but because of who you have to face every time you glance in the mirror.

Stiles sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes, before turning to Artemis.

"How do you keep smiling all the time? Is it a disease or something?"

Artemis, who was smiling before smiled, quickly wiped it off.

"I'm good with facial expressions."

Stiles just rolled his eyes before turning to look at his father as he continued to talk to the deputy , He was finishing the paperwork for the restraining order that Jackson had demanded. He really was a douche, but for this one even Arty couldn't blame him. The boys totally had this one coming.

Suddenly her phone dinged, capturing her attention. She unlocked the phone, smiling at Brad's reply

_Ur the worse sis evz, called ur drunk ass yesterday but u fell asleep after something bout monopoly $_

Artemis typed in her reply

_Stop being dramatic, did u get a gf?_

She waited

_The frack? A gf? I wish, though I have me eyes on this girl but that's beside the point. Dir. wanted to give u the new tech for multitasking and investigatin. I freed the files you gave moi and u r ready to go :D_

_*fed stupid autocrr_

Artemis winced at the horrible texting, proceeding to type in her reply

_O, so thts what the chip thingy was. Thanks bro, I almost threw it out... and send me a pic of this chick u wanna date, let big sista approve._

She had to admit, her reply was equally horrible.

_Yeah, no thanks sis, im better without ur approval. TATA._

Artemis rolled her eyes, locking her phone and turning back to Stiles, who she had rudely ignored.

He wasn't there.

Shaking her head, Artemis got up and took permission to leave so she could get out of her inappropriate outfit, which consisted of a humongous sweater and black tights. Not very professional.

* * *

Stepping out of the car in her navy skirted and crème bloused shift dress, which looked more like a crème blouse tucked into a navy pencil skirt, adorned with bone Aldo heels and messenger bag, Artemis felt more professional than ever.

She walked back into the station with an air of confidence and slight conceit, but hey, she felt great, let her have her day.

Walking into the Sheriff's office for her assignment, she was severely disappointment upon hearing what the Sheriff had in store for her.

She had to go retrieve Jackson's phone from the middle of the woods.

Okay, that's just degrading.

All Artemis could do was huff before she silently stalked off to her car, driving straight to the woods, both her phone and GPS having Jackson's phone location pinned.

Parking her car closest to the location, Artemis stepped out, her navy blue coat bellowing in the wind as she followed the phone's ping deeper into the woods.

She wouldn't lie, it was hard trekking in this terrain with heels, but she eventually did make it to the pinged location and soon she was shuffling through the leaves looking for the phone. Bending down she raked her hand through the blanket of leaves, finally catching sight of flashing piece of metal.

Pocketing the cursed device Artemis stood up, shouldering her bag so she could get moving only to be caught back by an ear piercing scream that seemed to cut like a knife through the serene autumn afternoon.

A scream of pure terror.

A scream of death.

Artemis' head snapped off to the East, the source of the scream. Her legs carrying herself she ran in her cursed heels, barrelling through the copse of trees, dodging each one easily, her bag hitting her against the hip from her flurried movements.

The scream finally ended, long enough to guide her to a place she never wanted to come again.

The Hale House.

Standing in its burnt shell stood the once majestic resident, the wood rotten and missing huge chunks that seemed to have fallen leaving gaping holes amongst the building. The porch stretched into the door leading up to the dilapidated top storey, the crumbling wood sending shivers down her spine. Right there, that used to be her room.

Her lip wobbled, her legs threatening to give in but she stood strong, exhaling heavily before she dashed up the stairs, standing on the porch to make sure it didn't collapse. She threw the door open, walking into the broken interior, only to find a petite figure whimpering against the fireplace, hands pressed firmly to her ears. She kicked her legs a little as Artemis ran yup, squatting next to her, only to realize that it was that girl Stiles had a crush on, Lydia Martin.

"Lydia? Oh God, Lydia!"

She grabbing her hand, softly prying them off her ears, but failed when Lydia pressed her eyes closed tighter, stray tears leaking out and falling onto her tinged cheeks. She pressed her pouty lips together as if in pain, turning her head away from Arty.

"Lydia, what happened?"

Lydia suddenly stilled, opening her eyes slowly, blinking excruciatingly slowly, lips parting in a horrified expression.

Suddenly her hand shot up and started to chafe her lips, rubbing vigorously as if to abrade something. She went to the extent of scratching them, but only her left hand, the other hand lay beside her, fist balled.

She whimpered pathetically, her breath hitching as she slowly brought her fist before her, opening it to reveal a delicate purple petal bloom

It was Wolfsbane.

Artemis watched wide-eyed, almost absolutely terrorized by the sudden unfolding of events.

It didn't make sense. But all the same, it did.

She swiped at the flower roughly, grabbing Lydia by the bicep and pulling her up, proceeding to drag her to her car so she could drop her home, maybe get her something to drink. She glanced at the girl beside her, her damp cheeks glistening in the evening light.

"Sweetie, wanna tell me what happened."

Lydia's lip wobbled before she shook her head absently, her eyes cast.

"I'm losing my mind."

Artemis turning back to the road, making a quick turn before muttering to herself "Aren't we all."

* * *

Walking into the warm embrace of the Stilinski abode, Artemis tossed her keys on the counter, shrugging off her coat and hanging it up, leaving it swinging as she walked up the stairs, the gradual revelation of Lydia's condition finally dawning upon her. She'd only ever heard a scream like that once, another victim she was sent out to save, but she was dead and she dragged death along with her.

She loomed over her dresser, fingering the small chip. She slipped it in her pocket and proceeded to extract her laptop from the bag, along with an attachable device that emitted an azure light from the small port on it, just the size of the chip.

She began to set up everything, only to realize she didn't have enough closure to open the files on the chip. Subsequently, she haphazardly threw everything back into the case, lugging it with her as she skipped down the stairs, yanking at her coat, grabbing her keys and flying out the door.

_Now stop investigating behind their backs and do something with them so they don't think you're a traitor or something..._

It was something that still swam through her head, something Brad had probably said last night, or maybe her imagination made it up, put in that case, her subconscious is way smarter than her. She had managed to catch surveillance on every single person even indirectly related to the supernatural, and through background filters managed to get some secret stuff that she had a hard time hiding from her face every time she met the person.

She really needed to do something with them, not be a nuisance like Derek had said the other night.

Derek.

Artemis let out a sigh. Maybe showing them investigative info would help them trust her.

Yeah, not when you confess you've been spying on them.

Oh well. She had to do something.

That reminded her of the pledge like thing they did before they were allowed to go for field ops; the pledge to not get sidetracked and to remain excluded from any personal affairs that circled the whole supernatural ordeal. Her job was solely to find this creature, keep the locals from any threat and get a DNA sample of the creature to add in the database.

Just to clear up, she was sucking badly at it.

So, with a heavy heart she texted everybody to meet her at Derek's lair in 10 minutes.

She had a show to put up.

* * *

To say Artemis was nervous would be an understatement. She was jittery; she wrung her hand every few minutes as she stared at the meanly furnished room filled with teenagers.

"Hello."

Stiles raised his brow at Artemis.

"Seriously?"

She shot him a glare, silencing him immediately as he cowered back into the couch.

"Ok, let's cut the chase. You guys might not want me here, messing up your investigation or killing spree, or whatever you guys wanna call it, but I have no reason to not involve myself. It's my problem as much as it is yours. "She levelled her gaze with Derek, who's scowl deepened but Artemis didn't give two shits.

"If you guys had asked me why I came here in the first place, the truth would be I would _never __step into this town. Not even if my life depended on it. I hate this place, so much that hate isn't a strong enough word." This surprised many in the room._

_"I loathe this town." She cast her eyes down as she said it, the absolute truth. "I was sent here on a mission by the government. My job here is as a service to the state; the state that wants best for the locals, and currently, it's not safe at all. The kanima's on the roll, controlled by a liege, or master as you'd call it and it seems unbeatable. So you'll need all the help you can get"_

_She stopped and let them absorb what she just said and it looked like they needed more information._

_"So," she started with a small smirk, "I'm Artemis Aeryn Lowe, 22 years of age; I'm a college graduate from Columbia but joined State Fortification Agency for supernatural subjects during my last year. Today I have a brother of age 17 and am a field's op director."_

_Her smile widened at the sight of the surprised expressions of the pups scattered around the room._

_"And I'm in Beacon Hills for the sole purpose of helping you, weather you want it or not."_

_After her new introduction, the wolves in the room sat up attentively. She didn't seem like Smarty Arty, more like some strict agent from some secret agency, which surprising was exactly what she was._

_"Warning to all, you have been under surveillance and your records have been pulled out and handed to me so don't be too shocked if I know some personal things."_

_That said she turned to the laptop set behind her and inserted a small chip into a cubed gizmo that sat right next to it. After a few clicks and taps she turning back, but not before a final tap on the enter key._

_Suddenly, the empty air blinked and winked, dashes of glass green sparking, before finally solidifying into a screen dangling in midair. The watched in awe when Artemis tapped the screen, seemingly unlocking something._

_"State name and code." An emotionless robotic voice rang through the air, causing everyone to jump in their seats. It even included Derek._

_Artemis placed her hand on the right end of the screen. "Artemis Lowe, Beta34ea9"_

_The computer showed a loading sign before a spray of azure light beamed onto Artemis' face._

_"Running facial recognition."_

_After a few beats the light retracted, the computer screen unlocking and displaying a picture with a scribble of words next to it._

_"Welcome Beta." The voice announced before it vanished, leaving a web of confusion weaved by the spider herself, Artemis._

_"Alrighty." She clapped her hands together once, turning on her heel, a smile etched on her face. She rolled her shoulders, sighing with her eyes shut. "Let's start."_

_She shuffled around a little before she eased into leaning against the table._

_"You guys found the Argent Bestiary, right?" after a confirmative nod from Scott she presumed, "so you know about the bond between a Kanima and its liege; a bond formed on the bases of vengeance. The Kanima used to be a weapon priests used to use to eradicate enemies of the church, even if it meant wrongfully. We all know about the Dark Ages, and that's exactly when the legend of the Kanima arose, a tale created to inculcate fear within the vengeful." She pursed her lips as if pondering what to say next._

_With another sigh she continued. "We know who the Kanima is, but to stop it all, we need to find the liege."_

_"Open personal file 302 Jackson Whittmore." _

_"Opening personal file 302 Jackson Whittmore." The same monotonous voice rang through the empty air, causing the wolves to jump once again._

_Artemis scratched her hair, head tilted to the side._

_"Alright, so Jackson was pulled out of his dead mother's womb prior to a car accident. He was thrown into foster care and is currently with David and Rebecca Whittmore, brought up with utmost care and love, which the ungrateful bastard disregards."_

_Derek couldn't agree more._

_"So, the sum it all up, he's pretty messed up in the head."_

_"That's all you know about him?" Derek seemed unimpressed._

_Artemis shook her head disappointed, "No, I know that when he was seven in 2006, he was admitted to the hospital for a scrape on his knee, then in 2007 he the Little Star's Elementary Sports trials along with winning his first trophy for a local game in the park. In 2008 he had a small case of the chicken pox for which he was absent from school for two weeks but still managed to show up for sports tournaments. Plus, he's been in juvenile twice, both times for fights, but it was always for a few hours. He's definitely not a virgin from the number of condoms I found but hey, who's judging." She smiled before continuing, "And, he watches porn, which I unfortunately saw a bit of." Artemis now looked a little green, as if about to puke._

_"So yeah, I know plenty, but I wanna respect his privacy so no more for you guys."_

_She smirked at Derek with an impressive quirk of her eyebrow._

_"Anything else?"_

_Stiles raised his hand._

_"Stiles?"_

_He looked around nervously before finally voicing his thoughts. "Umm, why do I feel like you think Jackson isn't as significant?"_

_"Because I do." She shrugged, smiling shyly, "I think that the Kanima is pretty important, but has none of you wondered why Allison's gramps is still here even though it's been ages since Kate's funeral?"_

_Scott raised his arm tentatively, "Maybe he wants to reunite with his son?"_

_Artemis grinned broadly, as if an inside joke._

_"You guys have missed the bliss of supernatural gossip." He made a smack sound with her lips," Gerard Argent has a tendency to avoid relationships like a plague. Rumour has it he killed his own wife because she was too nice. And seeing as Chris isn't much of a nuisance, I'd say he got that from his mother, plus he even looks like her, but I'm getting sidetracked." She waved her arms haphazardly. "Gerard Argent has something or the other stopping him from leaving, and I want to know what."_

_"You know," Derek started, his deep voice immediately grabbing everyone's attention, "the other night, the Kanima was on site and Gerard was standing there, and as the Kanima passed him, it just glanced at Gerard and then ran off."_

_Isaac glared up at Derek, "Perfect time to share such findings."_

_Derek ignored him, folding him arms on his chest moodily, addressing Artemis who stood with an accomplished smile etched on her face._

_"Odd." She said simply as she turned back to the screen, tapping it a few times before twirling back to face them._

_"I for one know Gerard likes anything new, anything that sparks an interest, and I'm pretty sure the Kanima is more than just a little interesting. But if he really wanted to hunt it, the Kanima would already be gone, but it's still wreaking havoc."_

_Stiles, finally catching up, leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Artemis, "So, what does Gerard want?"_

_"My thoughts exactly."_

* * *

_Artemis had to cut her lesson short because of a phone call from the Sheriff's station, a call directly from the Sheriff regarding the Kanima case, which was still cloaked in a thick, musty shroud of mystery and complications._

_"Come on Stiles, Pop's calling."_

_Stiles scampered out of his seat, grabbing his backpack before shooting a peace sign at the occupants of the room and following Artemis out of the door._

_"You were pretty badass in there."_

_Artemis smiled to herself, not looking up as she stared straight ahead._

_"Yeah, I know" This time she turned her head slightly to show her smirk._

_Stiles rolled his eyes, shouldering his bag and quickening his pace, stretching his lanky, long legs. "Conceited much." he muttered to himself, loud enough for Artemis to hear._

_The interior of the car was relatively warmer than the unfamiliar chill of the dark night, a night so cold that it bit through their thick jacket and hoodie._

_Stiles squirmed in his seat, fidgeting restlessly with his bag, tapping his feet, adjusting and readjusting his hoodies shoulders and sometimes just simply playing around with his fingers._

_"Stop that!"_

_Artemis closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her mouth. She manoeuvred the car so that it was parked at the side of the road._

_She turned to Stiles with an emotionless face "Is there a problem?"_

_Hearing her terse question Stiles sprung, "What is going on, why is everything so messed up to an extend that it seems like you're living four lives; your old one, the new one, the reunited one and the mission from mars one. Seriously, what is going on, and what is going on between you and Derek, there is enough tension there to fry an egg. Any other day I'd it's sexual tension but right now..." Stiles blew out an angry breath, finally feeling somewhat at ease._

_"Look Arty, you're like the sister I never had. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can buy you some Ben &amp; Jerry's after this." He shrugged lightly but his face was serious._

_Artemis looked near tears after his monologue, breathing in heavy puffs as she blinked rapidly._

_"It's complicated..."_

_Stiles suddenly straightened out his hoodie and sat up straighter, grabbing a pen and notepad from the dashboard._

_"Dr. Stiles at your service." He tapped the pen twice. "Spill."_

_Stiles' mouth hung open; honey eyes the size of saucers._

_"Okaaaaaaay. That is complicated."_

_The notepad was long forgotten, sitting in Stiles' lap as he fiddled with the sheets. Nothing was written since ' ' was too absorbed in listening to Artemis' complicated life story._

_"Yeah." Artemis' head was hung in despair, her face a pasty parched pale hue._

_ "So this Derek has absolutely no idea?"_

_Artemis made a sound with tongue, shaking her head solemnly._

_Was telling Stiles the right idea?_

_"This is so...COOL!" He turned to Arty wide eyes swimming with anticipation and excitement. "This is like the best thing that happened to my life since they started airing Game of Thrones here!"_

_Artemis' eyebrows stitched together in utter confusion. "How on God's green earth is this 'cool'?"_

_Stiles looked at her as if she was dumb, "This is a grand opportunity for me to wear that Detective coat Dad got me. Matchmaker Stilinski at your service!" he saluted her superficially, earning a bland glare from an agitated, messed up emotional brunette._

_"Matchmakers don't wear detective coats and I thought you were Dr. Stiles, were the hell did matchmaker come from?"_

_Arms flailing miserably, Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's a part time job. Now I can't be Dr. Stiles 24/7, I need to branch out. Jeez, does no one understand the art of multitasking?"_

_"Stiles? Have you lost your mind, have the loose screws finally come out?"_

_"Hey! That's rude, my nuts are as tight as can be, in both senses of the statement."_

_Artemis cocked her head in confusion before her face contorted into one of thinly veiled disgust."Ew Stiles! GROSS!" Her neck muscled contracted as she pulled her mouth back in a repulsed expression._

_He just shrugged exaggeratedly, pouting innocently._

_Rolling her eyes she smacked him upside the head, earning an indignant cry and sloppy curse words._

_"Anyway," Stiles continued as he rubbed the sore spot "Do you like him like him or not?"_

_She mulled it over, licking her lips, concentrated so that it seemed as if she was piecing the words together._

_"If I was back 7 years from now, I would..um gag at the thought of Derek and myself," She nodded at her own words, seemingly satisfied, "but, today, I just can't bring myself...to.." She stopped, gnawing at her lips with a troubled expression ridden on her face. "It's as if he's not Derek. I don't see him as the same person anymore. It's like he's a stranger that I just happen to know a lot about. Yeah that's it, He just doesn't seem like Derek the Fugly Whale anymore; he looks different, acts different, everything... it's just not the same between us."_

_Stiles nodded stupidly, eyebrow lifted at her scrutinizing, "But that still doesn't answer my question."_

_"Right." Artemis nodded slowly, staring blankly at Stiles._

_One second_

_Two seconds_

_Three seconds_

_"Well?"_

_"Oh right, um, Derek?" She twisted her mouth, gazing at the roof of the car with squinted eyes. "He's hot I guess. Um but he's a power hungry Alpha so that's a problem."_

_Stiles' nostril flared as he blinked slowly, almost excruciatingly._

_"But you have to peel through all those layers to decide." Stiles was sprouting encouraging smart comments as he waited for Artemis to give him the right answer._

_"Oh I wish I could." Her eye dropped in a suggestive wink as she smirked._

_"EWWWWWW!" Stiles covered his eyes with his hands. "Gross Arty! What has gotten into you."_

_As soon the words left his mouth Artemis' demeanour fell, becoming relatively sombre._

_"Exactly! I mean years from now I would have puked over myself saying that." Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she dragged a tired hand over her face."_

_"Wow, and I thought my life was messed up." He mused aloud._

_All he got was a weak glare._

_Artemis was about to step out of the car and into the chilly embrace of the Station's parking lot but stopped short at the ping from her phone. A Text Message._

_Reading it quickly she turned to Stiles. "You have some secret rave thing tonight?"_

_"Eh yeah, but I'm not going." He shrugged before scrambling out the door, taking the fast food bags along with him._

_"Looks like I am."_

_And with that she reversed out of the lot at raced into the misty, cloudy night._

* * *

The first time she'd worn that dress was on a warm spring night back in New York, under a dark blanket strewn with stars, a midnight blue sky, similar to the dress itself, only it didn't have neon Aztec studs adorning its top part. It was a sleeveless navy blue chiffon skater dress, with cut out detail, revealing skin at her midriff. Paired with coral peep toes and a nice plain coral sweater, it was the perfect dress for a rave.

Since her hair was cut short and spiky when she wore it last, Artemis decided to pile her dark hair high in a rough bun with tresses softly framing her strong jaw.

She felt pretty.

Grabbing her keys, she strutted out the door, opposed to her usual waddling in heels, and swiftly slipped in the car.

She pulled down the vanity mirror to make sure everything was perfect, after all she did need to blend in, look like a normal teenager- which she obviously wasn't, but there was no harm trying.

Reapplying the luscious pink lipstick and sliding some of Victoria Secret's lip-gloss over it, she pursed her lips quickly, checking for flaky mascara. After she was fully satisfied with her appearance she pushed the mirror back up, dropping the makeup items back into her purse and drove out towards the address Stiles had texted her.

Upon her arrival, she slipped her Audi into a vacant parking spot, quickly cutting out the ignition and making her way into the warehouse that stood about its musty, abandoned shell, only to be pumping on the inside. Pumping with the beat of the music.

As soon as Artemis stepped in she realized how wearing the sweater was a bad idea. The heat from the bodies that created friction and produced such heat in the pack jammed warehouse that it was suffocating, seeping in through the light material of her dress. But she didn't take it off; instead, she pushed through the thong of people, avoiding any proximity with another human, especially male.

But that only got Artemis to the bar that displayed a wide array of drinks, nothing to spiffy, but remarkable for an ordinary rave.

Deciding that she could use some nice cool liquor she took a seat, addressing the bald bartender.

"2 shots of Vodka, please."

The bartender just raised his brow before delivering, "Right up."

After a steady drink she hastily got up, abandoning the bar and stowing through the crowd aimlessly, getting pushed and tugged around in all directions.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her upper arm, and pulled her with a jerk, resulting in a powerful lurch as she spun towards the source.

"Holy mother of- Scott?"

"Artemis, thank God. Allison told her parents about Jackson, they're here too." Scott looked around feverishly, not making eye contact or much less sparing her a look. "We gotta go take care of that. And Isaac-"

Upon his name Artemis turned to the blond she never knew was there, "-you go and push that down his neck, okay? Remember the jugular."

Isaac nodded, without a smile, just a relieved look at Arty, and pushed out of their small circle.

Scott led Artemis out of the crowd, the thudded beats pounding under their feet as shrill screeches filled the air, every wave penetrating through her skull, arousing a migraine. They continued, shoving drunk people out of their path, strong, determined strides breaking the fro.

As they finally burst out the door, Artemis sucked in a large amount of air, pulling the hair stuck to her neck off, letting her pores breathe. Finally shaking off the smell of alcohol and sweat, Artemis quickly scanned her surroundings.

There was nobody there.

"I take left, you take right. Meet at the back."

With a quick nod Scott strode out, leaving Artemis to her own, but no worries, Artemis had a leg holster hidden strategically under her dress skirt.

Jokes on you sucker.

So, Artemis carefully pressed herself against the wall as she turned out the corner, sensing movement against the turn; hushed whispers and shuffles of heavy shoes. Breath held she peaked through the peripherals, only letting out a sagged breath as she noticed it was only Boyd.

"Hey, Boyd!" Artemis grinned, turning fully, only to notice another, relatively tiny figure shuffling beside him. Derek.

"And Derek too." At this point her voice fell flat, a discouraged expression poised on her face. "Why must you always be here to poop on the party?"

Derek just rolled his eyes, letting them travel along her outfit of choice. By the time he reached the hem of the dress, a frown blossomed on his scruffy face.

_He doesn't like the dress? _Artemis suddenly felt disheartened before she shook it off with a soft shake of her head. She looked gorgeous.

"Your dress is too short." The scowl was deep but his eyes were averted.

Artemis' eyebrows disappeared in her hairline as she slowly smiled coyly, almost as if the eyebrows were attached to her lips.

She took her first steps out, walking away haughtily before she turned to him and continued to walk backward. "Now is it?" She taunted, her lips stretched elfishly.

Boyd coughed from behind, a grin plastered on his face as he failed to feign nonchalance. "Can we get moving, Argent is here."

"Right." Artemis said, the smile still present as she started walking straight, her back to the boys.

But her silently exuberant smile fell short as they closed in to the black SUV, its headlights small dots against the inky curtain that is the night.

If the Argents saw her she'd be in deep shit, so, Artemis discreetly side stepped, letting Boyd and Derek out front whereas she stayed behind the indentation in the wall, hidden in the shadows.

Counting each breath as she heard Derek's shoes shuffle against the rubble laid out on the floor, Artemis screwed her eyes shut, listening intently as she absorbed the sounds around her.

Tuning out the sassy remarks Derek threw at Christopher Argent, she focused on movements of his people, and that's when she heard it. The slight shift of metal against cloth.

Guns. The bastards were gonna shoot.

Without a second thought Artemis pulled out her hair tie, letting it fall wild, and then leaped out, grabbing Boyd, who was closest to her by the lapels of his jacket and rolling out from beneath her. Landing on her butt, she didn't waste a second and twirled on it, pulling out the gun from her holster, firing bullets as Derek got electrocuted.

Derek yanked the stingers off himself and roared, eyes a deadly red.

Artemis took that as a go, and she raced off, tugging Boyd with her. Only to notice he was shot, the wound emitting soft blue fumes from his bicep. She slammed them both into the wall, sliding down and out of view.

"Oh Boyd." Her throat was dry. She needed to get that bullet out of him.

Suddenly Derek's back slammed against the same concrete wall and he slid down, quickly sparing Artemis a grateful look. But as his eyes landed on Boyd, he went into slight panic.

"Send him off" Artemis commanded, craning her neck to see if anyone was there and just as she was pulling her head back she glimpsed a shadow crossing under the street lamp.

Shit.

Derek gave Boyd a shove as he ran off and Artemis blindly reached out and grabbed Derek by his jacket, pulling him on his feet as he scuttled behind her.

Artemis glanced over Derek's shoulder, only to see the shadow advancing. Immediately she tugged at Derek's jacket harder, making him stumble, but not before she slammed face first into a wall.

Dead end.

Spinning on her heel, eyes wide, she began to silently panic, the panic leading to a recklessly faulty, yet possibly achieving plan.

Grabbing his lapels, Artemis tugged Derek closer to her, pushing her back against the wall.

"Take it off." She whispered fiercely, again tugging at his leather jacket, this time in attempts to take it off.

Derek scowled before reluctantly pulling it off, Artemis in tow as she ripped off her plain coral sweater and shoved it in the corner behind her, pulling Derek even closer, earning a red faced puff.

"What are you doing?"

"No idea." She nuzzled her nose into his neck, hiding her features from sight and keeping her breaths under control.

The shadow crept forward, putting Artemis into hyper drive.

As soon as she caught sight of the armed hunter she imitated a squeal before screeching, "What are you looking at, get out of here!" she burrowed her face back into his neck, making the pretence of being highly intoxicated at she swayed and almost tripped on her feet.

"Go away, we need some privacy." She then giggled biting her lip as Derek's eyes widened considerably, but he made no move to interrupt her reverie.

"UH," the hunter stood dumb struck for a minute. "Sorry, um ma'am didn't know." And with that he scampered off. Oh, what a modest young fella.

Artemis pulled away from Derek, grabbing her sweater from the ground, along with throwing him his own.

"Let's get out of here."

And without a word passing between them they stalked off to the front, Artemis smiling in triumph.

* * *

Stiles was standing at the door, a grin carved from ear to ear. Wait. Stiles is here?

"What the heck are you doing here?" These were the words of greeting that left her mouth as stared at him accusingly. But he paid no heed; he was too busy admiring a sparkling line of black dust that seemed to line the perimeter.

"I did it, uh hun, that's right I did it!" He sang loudly, arms flailing as he gesticulated like a mad man.

He pointed at the barrier, "See that? I made that and it works!" He waved at Erica and Isaac who stood behind the line, looking rather disturbed by the vulnerability.

Artemis turned to Derek only to find him staring out into the distance. She swore she saw his ears twitch.

"Break the seal. "He barked the command, rocking on his heels in anticipation. "Do it!"

Stiles mood flattered immediately as he glanced at Derek, an expression of pure disappointment masking his face. he jerkily twisted his head, sharing a look with Artemis before he bent down and broke the seal, the black mountain ash separating with a soft swish.

Derek leaped over the boundary, actually shoving Artemis out of the way, making her stumble into Stiles.

And he was gone.

"Bring the car." He suddenly yelled at Artemis before fully disappearing into the shadows.

"What on God's green earth was that?" Artemis looked up at the two werewolves in question.

Isaac gulped fearfully, apprehension gleaming in his baby blues.

"I think Scott is in trouble."

* * *

**Please make my day and leave plenty of lovely reviews. Constructive criticism is much appreciated :D**


	20. ATBM Trailer

Hey everybody! My deepest apologies but as guest, Naomi (THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR UR AWESOME FBI SKILL :D) pointed out, the link to my tumblr blog was wrong and that it was actually .com! Thank you again Naomi and I hope it wasn't much of a nuisance for everyone out there.

So to make some sense out of my rootless rambling, the trailer for Arranged to be Mates can be found tagged under #ATBM Trailer on my blog which is .com (Just an Amateur With a Gun)

I hope u can hunt it down easily and watch, it took me some time to make it so I hope that time wasn't a waste and the trailer is actually any good.

I'll be deleting this after a while so lets see how that works out...

Anyway, thanks for ur time and now ill be buzzing off cuz i got another chapter in writing that i would like to finish and post :D

PsychoticSmartypants


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been ages since I've updated and I thought I could update soon enough to write a Christmas special, which I fear will be delayed. My deepest apologies! Really. Anyway, a guest pointed out that my bio states I'm 12- which is incorrect, since I'm actually 13, but I was a freshly turned 13 year old when I posted the first chapter of Atbm. I AM NO CHILD PRODIGY, but it warms my heart to see that you actually think so! Seriously, I could ask for nothing more- being an insecure pre-teen and all but THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT! Especially msspicyjalapeno- who has written a great fan fic (check it out) and my BEST FRIEND FOR EVER _Feeno_ (Psychoticone123). All of you out there who review, also make my day, so if you want an update, you need to leave a review :D yes I've lowered to bribery. Deal with it.**

**So here it is. The plot is coming together, and a fair warning, my story will take an AU turn here to strengthen the mate/fiance predicament. Enjoy**

Pictures in my pocket  
Are faded from the washer  
I can barely just make out your face  
Food you saved for later  
In my refrigerator  
It's been too long since later never came

Scott was most definitely in trouble.

He currently lay on the examination table, unresponsive, his breathing and heart monitor the only sounds that could be heard, along with the squeak of Dr. Alan shoes, as he scurried about furtively.

After forcing the pack, including Stiles, to leave and get a goodnight's sleep for the next day, only Artemis and Derek were left in the clinic and Artemis could literally feel the awkwardness wafting in the sticky air.

Artemis swept the thick strand of brown hair and tucked it behind her ear, her thoughts suddenly sidetracking to the thought of her disheveled appearance. Her dress was rumpled and was missing a few studs from the front along with the dirt and grime that found home in the soft fabric of her shoes. Her hair tie was missing, leaving her hair to fall indecorously upon her shoulder in rough, stiff strands. She stared down upon her nimble fingers that were weaved into one another, the coral pink nail polish starting to chip off.

Artemis suddenly got up, the chair scraping against the linoleum tiles, and walked up to Deaton.

"Anything I can help you with ?"

Deaton turned with a soft smile on her face. "You really have grown, haven't you."

Artemis smiled, "This isn't really appropriate, but", she stood on her tippie toes and pulled Deaton into a warm bear hug "missed ya Doc."

"Missed you too Aeryn,"

Artemis huffed, "My name is Artemis."

Deaton rolled his eyes "It was originally Aeryn, so deal with it."

"Her name is still Aeryn." Derek spoke up from the back, "Well, it's her middle name."

"You suck." She said, defeated.

"Dear, learn to love your Irish culture."

"Doc, I haven't ever been to Ireland, how am I supposed to love it, plus Aeryn is a weird name."

Derek rolled his eyes, as Deaton shook his head at the stubborn girl. Sees her after 4 years and the first thing she does is argue. Yeah that's right, 4 years, not 7. Deaton was the one who helped her settle and remained with her until she finally found a job in New York, a job that fit her spitfire personality perfectly.

Spitfire. Oh, Derek and Artemis the spitfires of their centuries. He even remembered the weird videos Laura had ended up recording aimlessly of their shenanigans.

That reminded him; didn't he have one lying around the clinic?

Suddenly Scott's body jerked on the table, causing Deaton to break out of his reverie.

"Doc! He's seizing!" Artemis yelled as she dashed across the room, rifling through the drawer with syringes in it.

"Get the epinephrine."

"I'm pretty sure epinephrine isn't for seizures," It was Derek, who was now restraining Scott on the table as foam began dripping from his mouth.

"Just do it!" Deaton yelled, putting Artemis into panic action. She quickly found her desired item and ripped open the pack, pulling the syringe back and tossing it to Deaton.

"Epi 10 ml."

"Gotcha." Deaton responded, uncapping the injection with his teeth and swiftly injecting it in Scott's neck. His jerky movements seem to subside effectively and soon Scott lay on the table unconscious.

"How the frack did epi work?"

Deaton looked at an expectant Artemis and smiled knowingly. "What if it wasn't epi?"

Artemis and Derek shook their heads in unison, exasperated. See, they do stuff in unison. They were made for each other. Yup Deaton was team Arterek.

* * *

_2006_

_Artemis and Derek sat on the bed in her room, eyes closed and backs rigid. Their hands lay on their crossed legs knees, palms out. _

_Yoga…_

_Derek popped open one eye, and discretely glanced at Artemis, a small mischievous smile spreading on his lips._

_Slowly, careful not to get caught, Derek inched his hand closer to her butt, his hand ready to pinch her._

"_Don't you dare, Hale. Drop your hand." She said it calmly, her eyes still shut._

_Derek slowly took his hand back and skeptically began staring at her. He leaned over carefully, his face right in front of hers, trying to detect how she saw him._

"_Firstly, your breath stinks," she said suddenly, eyes still closed, "And number two, put you eyebrows down, before you strain them or something."_

_Derek touched his forehead in confusion. His eyebrows really were stretched._

_His head suddenly snapped around, looking at the walls and on the bed post._

"_There aren't any hidden cameras Derek"_

_His head snapped back to her, but her body was in the exact same position as before, eyes closed, back straight, lags crossed, and hands on knees._

"_What the.."_

"_I'm psychic."_

"_Oh shut up." He really wasn't up for another lecture on how she really was psychic and Derek was too blind to see it._

"_No, seriously, how'd ya do that?"_

"_I told you. I'm psychic."_

_Derek rolled his eyes and sighed._

* * *

_It was the 31__st__ of October, better known as Halloween, or even more accurately, mischief night._

_The dark house towered over, a dark shadow cast over the balconies. It was bare on this festive night; no scary props, jack-o-lanterns, lightings. It was the only house without a queue of children dressed in absurd costumes at its door. And everyone knew why._

"_His house literally reflects his personality. Fugly, dark, evil and fugly." The girl whispered. Her hair was down in mousy, ruffled curls, pulled back from the front loosely. Her intense grey stare was stormy, matching the night sky. She wore a corset top with a high waisted black skirt, and a blood red hood was draped around her meek form. But it was the small basket in her hand that gave her character away. Little Red Riding hood._

"_True dat sistah." The tall boy with the bushy eyebrows said. He was in a furry brown onesie, its hood pulled up. On the hood, two pointy ears could be seen and fangs were apparent under his upper lip. His hands were distinctly huge paws, going with the muzzle that was attached to his hood. To anyone he looked like an overgrown puppy, but in context to the girls outfit, he was the Big Bad Wolf._

"_Let's do this!" The boy enthusiastically barked._

"_Derek, hold your shit in for a minute, will ya? How on God's green earth are we going to get in?"_

_Derek dead panned, "Through the door."_

_Artemis sighed, "What am I going to do with this retarded moron?" she murmured to herself._

"_I heard that."_

"_Don't care." She sassed as she tiptoed through the grass. They were now in front of the fence._

"_You know," Derek mused, "I he found out it's us, he's gonna fail us."_

"_Again, you moron, what do you think the costume's for?"_

_Derek looked confused, before his expression changed into understanding. "I thought they were for trick-o-treating. You know candy and shit."_

_Artemis faced palmed._

_Anyway, she hoisted herself on the fence, toes wedged into the holes, as she began climbing it. It rattled noisily, causing Artemis to stop._

"_Okay, Hale. Push me up."_

"_Not until I'm sure we get candy after this."_

_Artemis looked down on him exasperated. "Forget candy. We'll snag some liquor from his house._

_Derek suddenly looked like a boy on Christmas, which is ironic, since dude, it's Halloween, and everybody knows Halloween's better than Christmas. You know what scratch that. They all rock. _

"_Cool." He remarked, as he placed his hands, sorry, paws, on her waist and hoisted her higher, before giving her a shove and throwing her to the other side. Surprisingly, she land on her feet._

"_But still, candy's better than liquor." Derek said, as he proceeded to climb up too. He was next to Artemis in a flash and they were out towards the house in seconds._

_They crept across the lawn silently before they went towards the back. They were now in the backyard, and as they looked up they saw a huge window over a pretty low balcony. Perfect._

"_Okay ,now, let's do this."_

_Derek and Artemis began to climb the tree on the sides, which had branches extending to the balcony. They landed there softly and stood in face of the mirror._

"_Okaaaay, how are we getting in?" Derek patted his useless paws on the frame, looking for a latch. He really is dimwitted isn't he?_

_Artemis rolled her eyes._

"_I came prepared." She rummaged through her basket and took out a… crowbar._

_Derek nodded approvingly, impressed._

_And so they broke in._

_Standing in the dim lighted carpeted room, Derek finally realized something._

"_I could've opened the window with my claws," He looked down at his paws, "Well, my real claws at least."_

_Artemis rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go sabotage this place."_

_Walking through the bland, tasteless halls, Artemis came upon a room that had the door ajar._

_She beckoned Derek silently, and he crept up behind her on his pawed toes._

'_Let's go in. 'she mouthed. He nodded in return and pulled out the carton of eggs that resided in his costume._

_But, as they entered the room, they realized it was occupied. Occupied by their teacher, Mr. Harris, and apparently his girlfriend… MAKING LOVE ON THE FUCKING BED!_

_Artemis screeched and stumbled into Derek, who realizing they were caught and pulled her onto his back in a piggy ride._

_The woman the Harris was with screeched in return and attempted to cover herself up as Harris took a nose dive down the bed._

_Derek, Artemis on his back, barreled down the stairs and sprinted towards the door. Tugging at the chains feverishly, he unlocked it and threw it open, before running out and across the street into the woods._

_He burned some few million calories as he carried Artemis to the Hale Residence in the middle of the wood, but as they burst into the clearing, Derek caught his foot in a large stem and tumbled over, Artemis falling after him. As they landed, Artemis aw a flash of white above her. Actually a fair few white flashes._

_The eggs._

_One by one the eggs fell on them, one catching Artemis straight in the face._

_Spluttering she sat up, Derek beside her as he clawed out egg from his hair._

_They both turned to each other and stared._

_Artemis choked on a laugh, which turned into mass hysteria as Derek too began laughing. They snorted, chortled, good out belly laughed until tears poured out of their eyes. They rolled in the leaves for ages until Derek's mom Talia spotted them and lugged them inside_

_As Talia placed mugs of hot chocolate in front of them, dressed in fresh PJ's , and freshly showered, Derek leaned over and whispered._

"_That was worth any candy in the world."_

_And with a soft kiss on the cheek, he left for bed._

* * *

Derek walked down the porch after dropping Scott off. He sat in quickly and buckled up just as Artemis floored it.

The road stretched ahead, kind of like the silence that enveloped them. The only sounds heard was the rumble of the car and the wheels screeching against the gravel, until Derek realized they weren't on the correct path.

"Where are you going?"

Artemis gave no reply and simply glared at the road, which gradually was turning into a dirt path. And suddenly the car jolted before they were driving through a light copse of trees, which became denser by the minute.

The car halted in a clearing. Dead center stood the burnt shell of the Hale Mansion, which now, in its dilapidated state, reeked of misery. The moons light filtered through the leaves, draping the structure in haunting shadows.

Suddenly, Artemis was slammed against the side of the car, a red-eyed Derek growling menacingly in her face.

"What is this?" his voice was coated in an animalistic snarl. "A guilt trip? Haven't you said enough?"

Artemis stared back at him adamantly, her jaw set tightly.

"The opposite, actually." She didn't make a move to push him off. "See that? That's not your fault."

As her words sunk in, Derek's hold loosened, and Artemis dodged him quickly and slowly made her way to the shredded porch.

She didn't look back to see if he was following. It was the second time she was here, the first time she actually looked around.

Leaves swirled at her foot, the wind blowing through the practically open house. She took tentative steps towards the middle of the room, scanning her surroundings. A piano sat at the shadowed corner, some iron bars and shovels scattered beside it.

It was bare. Literally. It resembled some haunted house out of a movie. Suddenly, the image of herself and the Hale pack flashed in her mind- the one where they were surrounding Derek and her as they sat on that very piano, singing the Christmas song they had written over the years, dressed in humongous sweaters and torn pants with ludicrous socks.

She fell to her knees, and reclined slowly, staring up at the sky evident through the absence of a roof.

"Look at this, Hale. This is your home. You couldn't have, literally _couldn't _have done this."

She didn't look at him, but she felt him slowly lower himself next to her as he too lay on the floor.

"You sound like a hypocrite."

Artemis smiled crookedly to herself. "Actually I'm here to convince the both of us of your innocence. Truth be told, I do blame you, but logically, that's absolutely retarded, since you didn't do it."

She glanced at him and caught his puzzled expression. "We aren't characters out of a book, Derek. We have irrational, emotional thoughts. And even though I love you to bits, how can I not blame you?"

"I'm not flawless, you're not flawless, this world definitely isn't flawless, but we can learn to accept our flaws and live with them. Because, Derek Hale, are flaws are who we are."

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"So you're trying to say I'm a cold-blooded murderer?"

Artemis laughed out loud, her shoulders shaking slightly. "Derek, sweetie, people like you aren't murderers. People like me are." She shot him a soft smile. "There are only two sides of a gun. One in the face of the gun, and one on the side of the trigger."

She took in a deep breath.

"I stand on the side of the gun where I can stare straight into their eyes and pull the trigger."

She shuddered slightly, ever so slightly tilting her head towards Derek's shoulder.

"Now that's a cold-blooded killer, Derek. Not you." she laughed again, "Oh no, definitely not you."

Derek didn't reply and just stared at the sky.

"It is my fault."

"I'm not saying it's not."

Derek wouldn't lie, but that was definitely not what he expected.

"But," she suddenly turned to him and propped her elbow up and rested her head on it, "I want to be able to say that it's not, so here I am, looking for evidence."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Logic." Artemis replied absently, her eyes roaming around.

"Well, then you're definitely in the wrong place."

Her eyes snapped back to his. "Why?"

"I don't know?" he shrugged. "The situation just isn't logical?"

"Derek, " Artemis sighed, "How many times do I have to say this-"

"Yeah yeah, 'Logic thrives within us,-"

"We just have to look for it." Artemis finished with a gleam in her eyes.

"Humans are anything but logical." Derek huffed.

"True. But sometimes, logic isn't the answer. Gut feeling is." She grinned at him.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the time you had a gut feeling you were going to puke?"

"Exactly!" Artemis chimed, happy that they had slipped into a comfortable conversation.

Derek shook his head. "This is useless."

Artemis slowly got up and brushed of her dress before offering Derek a hand. "Come on."

And so they made their way around the house, until it was time to go upstairs, the part where Artemis' room used to be. Derek suddenly felt uncomfortable as they stepped into her room.

The walls, where the flames had licked them, were now charred and black, ash still lingering in to room. A burnt mat laid in the middle, bracketed by burnt wooden shelves, the books that once lined it mere piles of ashes.

"We should go, it's a full moon, and I need to get to pack." Derek spoke softly behind her, but she ignored him and kneeled in the middle of the room and began tapping the boards with her knuckles. Suddenly a hollow noise echoed and Artemis wrenched the plank out.

Below it, a hollow compartment was disclosed, and almost immediately, Artemis began rifling through the contents, pulling out pictures, jewelry, papers, books, and…. Were those sanitary napkins?

A blush rose up Derek's neck as Artemis further pulled out some tampons.

He distracted himself by picking up a picture that had caught his eye. It was a sequential or strip that seemed to have been taken in a photo booth.

The first picture showed two teens, one easily recognized as Artemis and another, honey curls and blue eyed boy with her grinning at the camera.

Then the other displayed, the two of them sticking out their tongues, scrunching their noses and staring cross-eyed at the camera.

The next showed the two laughing hysterically, frozen in a frame of absolute, insane laughter.

Eyes popping, the next one showed the duo pouting exaggeratingly.

But then Derek's eyes fell on the third last, in which, whimsical from the laughing, they now, red faced, leaned foreheads together and smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

His heart clenched further as his eyes moved down, where the boy had Artemis' face in her hands and was pressing a kiss to her forehead as Artemis looked slightly teary eyed.

Derek pulled in a deep breath as his eyes fell on the very last one, in which Artemis had leaned forward was sweetly kissing him on the mouth, eyes closed as Derek unmistakably noticed a gleam of tears collected at the corner.

"Who's he?"

Artemis, who was now gathering all the items in her arms, looked up and noticed the strip in his hand.

"I was looking for that." She said simply, taking it from him and slipping it into her bag.

"That was the first love I told you about."

Derek suddenly felt a tide of guilt crash against his insides as he ducked his head in embarrassment. How could he be so oblivious about his surroundings?

Artemis shoved the pictures and personal items in Derek's arm and quickly exited.

"Come on Hale, it's a full moon."

Rolling his eyes, he followed out, with nothing but a deep sense of guilt.

She wanted evidence, she didn't find any.

* * *

It didn't exactly turn out as she had planned, Artemis thought as she walked towards the car.

If it had went according to plan, she would've apologized, he would shout, and then forgive her, then she would cry a bit and they'd hug it out.

But instead of the kind-of-façade she had planned, she had revealed her true feelings about the situation.

She didn't ever deserve his forgiveness.

The ignition purred to life beneath the duo, as Artemis silently backed out, her mood considerably less tense than before but it was the pup's first full moon. That thought wasn't helping sooth her nerves.

Derek and Artemis made it just in time to witness Isaac and Boyd fake sword fighting with twigs.

The frack?

"Hey Dere- ARTEMIS!" Erica squealed girlishly and jumped up at her.

She pulled back as Artemis spit out a fistful of blond hair and saw that Erica, seemingly have ditched those skimpy nighties, was in sweats and a modest sweater.

Looks like she had taken her advice.

Artemis, after a long complaint by Stiles had sought out to talk to Erica about it. They fought a bit, she cried a bit, showed her desperation, but Artemis took none of it. Artemis had no problem with flaunting beauty, some people just had to, but it's the character a person reflects within their flaunting, and from Artemis' observations, and endless complains from Stiles, she deduced Erica's flaunting wasn't a very pretty sight.

"I feel sooo cute." She bounced and said loudly, "Even Boyd agrees." She flashed Artemis a million dollar smile and jumped back onto the couch.

"Of course he does," Artemis smiled knowingly, directing a wink at a silently blushing Boyd.

Suddenly Derek cleared his throat loudly, obnoxiously asking for attention.

Ugh.

"It's a full moon tonight."

"No shit." Erica and Artemis said simultaneously.

Glaring, Derek continued, "And you'll all be feeling bloodlust-an urge to maim, tear to shreds, kill, and possibly bite. So I'm gonna chain you up until you learn to control yourselves."

Artemis blinked as Derek abruptly ended his speech and turned to the chest of chains that lay on the floor.

"That's it?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

"No." Artemis spoke up as Derek glared at her. "The presence of the full moon creates rough waves within you, and the only way to harness the ship, is to find an Anchor. An Anchor is a thought that is so strongly linked to humanity- to your sympathy, empathy and lucidity that it keeps you in your human state of mind. Otherwise, the animalistic side of 'werewolf' surfaces and it gets pretty bloody."

Boyd nodded, "Makes sense."

"And," Artemis continued. "Your Anchor can be anything, but its 90% the thought of someone you love. Can be in a romantic way, or just the love someone has for another being. A friend of mines Anchor is her German Sheppard, Bessie." She ended with a shrug and an easy smile, hoping her information was more useful and helpful than Derek's.

Who was she kidding? Hers was obviously better.

Derek rolled his eyes. Then suddenly Isaac spoke up, "What's up with the spirals?",and pointed at the treskilion painted on the chest.

"It's a triskelion." Surprisingly, Boyd spoke up. "The spiral means different things," he continued, seeming comfortable. " like mother, father child, or past, present, future."

He looked around the room before starting once again, this time a little shyly. "I guess for you it means alpha, beta, omega…"

Derek nodded in confirmation, obviously impressed, "correct."

"His intelligence is turning me on." Erica sung in a hushed tone as she leaned against Artemis, pouting and batting her eyelashes obnoxiously.

"Good God…" Artemis groaned as she got up.

"I'm out of here!" Artemis twirled on her heel "See ya guys later."

She waved just as Derek opened his mouth and raced out the warehouse.

* * *

As she sat in the car, her phone buzzed, indicating she had a text. She unlocked it swiftly identifying it to be from that redhead Stiles had a crush on- Lydia.

'_tis my gonna help me shop._

Why did Artemis feel that it wasn't a request?

The screen lit up once again,

_Macy's in 5._

Artemis took in a deep breath. She had to get to Stiles to discuss the Kanima case if she wanted to get anywhere near a peaceful night.

She gnawed at her lip before she finally made her decision and locked her phone without a reply. She had no time for teenage drama, there were lives at stake.

And so she floored it.

* * *

"BHHS Yearbook 2006" Stiles read off the title from the embellished, bright red book.

They were currently at the station as the Sheriff, Stiles and herself. Bent over the desk as dim light filtered through, under their arms and over their heads.

"How does this help us?" The sheriff scratched at his thinning hair in confusion.

Stiles and Artemis gave him an unnerving look. "The only link they have is the fact that they have the same age," Artemis spoke up.

"And if they were of the same age then they were probably in the same class." Stiles continued.

"And if there's any link between these students, it's bound to pop up in these pages." Artemis finished, skimming through the pages until she reached the desired page.

She slapped her hand on it, "Bingo."

Stiles leant closer. "This is Harris' homeroom."

"yup."

"Hey!" he sheriff exclaimed, "There you are Arty!" He pointed at a picture of a face with splashes of freckles across her pale cheeks and thin nose. A mop of tangled hair sat upon the head, resembling a bush and thick framed glasses were pushed up her nose.

Artemis' cheek flared as she haphazardly slapped her hand over the picture.

"Back to the real problem."

"Hey!" Stiles pushed her hand away, "Lemme see." He whined.

"Urgh!" Artemis pinned Stiles with a sharp glare, forcing him to retreat and grabbed a sharpie as a weapon.

"Okay man, chill." Stiles repented hands up in the air.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and uncapped the red sharpie and proceeded to circle the victims.

"We're still missing one, a Kara Simmons." Stiles flipped the pages over. "BTW, why are we looking at Harris' class?"

"Because," the sheriff spoke up, "we have evidence of his car at practically all the crime scenes. He's in for questioning."

"What?" Stile yelled, followed by flailing as he struggled to straighten himself.

Artemis pursed her lips. This is a perfect opportunity.

"Who's questioning him?"

The Sheriff turning, the look of mild surprise etched across his features. "Why?"

"Umm," Artemis licked her lips, "Do I have enough clearance to question a suspect?"

With furrowed brows, the Sheriff replied, "Not alone, but as a consultant you can go in with an officer and assist."

Artemis shook her head, "No, that won't work. I have to go alone." She pinned the Sheriff with a pleading look. "Please. I have an idea."

Stiles and Artemis looked up at the Sheriff blankly, waiting for his word. With a sigh, he pulled out his talkie and ordered some deputy to escort her.

Artemis beamed at him and turned to Stiles, "Don't worry. I got this."

As she left the room she heard him murmur,

"I know."

* * *

She glanced through the glass walls and at the middle of the room, across the mahogany table, sat the accursed man that had made her high school years hell.

Adrian Harris

All those years he degraded her, and now, as he still taught high school, she had gone through being a police detective, federal agent, consulting with the FBI and finally being part of the supernatural society's best agency's best officer. Eat shit Harris.

She straightened her blazer over her crème blouse that was tucked in dark dress pants. Her heels clicked as she strutted down the hall with the manila folder in her hand.

Harris' head snapped up as she opened the door.

"Adrian Harris, an extreme displeasure to encounter you again." She beamed mockingly before she slid into the seat across from him, setting the folder on the table.

"Ms. Lowe." Harris purred arrogantly as he gave her a once over.

She smiled again and opened the folder. She pulled out a few pictures and slapped one down to in front of him as she stood up.

"I'm gonna presume you know upon what charges you're here, so let's cut the chase." She pointed a nimble finger at the picture in front of him- a picture of a black SUV with an unusual bumper sticker.

"I'm wondering," she stretched as she slowly circled him, "what is this car, with that peculiar sticker, doing at 3 out of 5 crime scenes?"

"I have a life you know." He replied. "Plus, 3 out of 5- kind of a long shot, no?"

Artemis extracted another sheet of paper. "And, on the other 2 crime scenes, tire marking were found, both of which matched your car's tires," She smirked at him, "Wanna explain that?"

Harris gulped as Artemis took her seat. "I- I." He sucked in a breath. "I didn't do it. I'm not capable of murder."

Artemis full out laughed, "Arian, I bet you at least 99% of the school will beg to differ."

Harris ground his teeth as he averted his eyes. "I. Didn't. Do. It."

Artemis raised a brow. "Adrian, what's your nightly routine?"

Harris seemed to be taken aback. "Umm, I check papers, then go to sleep at about 9."

Artemis mulled it over. For him to be the Kanima means he must have somehow been bitten or scratched; and as an aftermath, sleep usually is delayed to about midnight. 9 sounds rather peculiar.

"Okay." She nodded, "Tell me this, have you ever encountered a rabid animal throughout your lifetime, specifically in these past few weeks?"

Harris smirked, "Like a puppy? No. No animals."

"Never been bitten or scratched?"

With furrowed brows her replied, "No. Why?"

"No reason," Artemis flashed him a fake smile, "Just speculating."

It was a full moon tonight, if he really was the Kanima, or anything supernatural, it would show.

She pulled the papers back into the manila folder and quickly dismissed herself but just as she was about to leave she turned back to him, folder tucked against her stomach.

"Adrian Harris, thank you for your cooperation." She nodded at him happily, "Oh, and BTW, you're gonna stay with us for another 24 hours, so make yourself comfortable."

And with that she turned on her heel and stalked out the room, slipped the file back into the rack outside the room, and quickly signed out her release before she rushed out the station.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as it alerted her of a text

_It's Lydz bday. Party tonite. Be bck by 1._

Stiles, the moron. Well, at least he texted.

As she slipped her phone back in, her eyes wandered to the full moon that hung across the dark, starry sky. The pack must need her help, Derek, if he was still being a retarded Alpha, will probably end up chlorofoaming the 3, and that was the last thing she needed.

* * *

Artemis pulled up in front of the surprisingly quite warehouse.

Sheets of chilly wind cut through the air, whistling through her blazer. She made her way down the dirt path and went straight into the warehouse. But just as she was a few steps down the entrance hall she realized the silence was impossible on the night of a full moon.

She pulled out her gun from her hip holster and pulled out a clip lined with wolfsbane bullets and shoved it in her gun. Cocking it with a sharp click, Artemis balanced the gun in her hand and cautiously and prowled onward silently, only her heels sounding.

She eased into the main area and saw blood splattered on the windows of the warehouse train cars, triggering worry to stir with in her.

Are the pups okay?

But just as she was about to go check inside she heard scraping- the sound of cloth rubbing against something rough, kind of like the sound of someone being dragged across the floor.

Her head snapped to the back gate where she spotted a short feminine figure waddling backwards as she dragged a slumped body across the floor. The bulky muscled figure of the slumped body could only mean one thing.

"Derek!"

Artemis broke into a sprint. "Hey! Drop him!"

She skidded to halt as the captor looked up, her red tresses falling across her shoulders. The expressive makeup made her features sharper, but nonetheless, her green eyes held no emotion.

"Lydia?"Artemis' gun arm wavered, before she tightened her grip. "Let him go."

Lydia stared at her blankly before she monotonously ignored her and went back to dragging Derek's body across the floor.

"What have you done to him?" Artemis screeched as she shoved her pistol in Lydia's face. His face was taunt, eyes closed. A purple powder dusted his sharp nose and cheeks. Wolfsbane.

"Lydia," Artemis spoke slowly, "I will not hesitate to shoot you."Lydia didn't seem to be listening.

"Lydia!" She ground out forcefully as she yanked at her arm. Lydia's eyes snapped at her, but they were coated with a glaze. "The fu-"

Lydia yanked her arm back and continued with the task. Just as she began lugging Derek out the gate, Artemis' ears perked at the sound of a low growl. Whipping her head back, gun still trained at Lydia, Artemis came face to face with a wolfed out Boyd.

"Crap!" Artemis pulled her gun on Boyd, forgetting about Lydia and Derek. Boyd growled threateningly as she backed up, wriggling out of her heels in the process.

A clawed hand rose above his head as he bore his canines, snarling menacingly before he swiped at her.

Artemis bent from her waist down backwards; Boyd's clawed hand passing over her nose. She swooped back up just as Boyd leapt at her, to which she, as a reflex, flipped back ward, landing in a crouch. She shot at his feet, making him back up as she took in her surroundings.

Crates.

Ropes.

Wow. Perfect.

Artemis dodged another swipe before she sprung up at Boyd, reaching high enough to grab his shoulders. Using it as her platform she pushed herself up in a head stand before she tipped backwards; and as she fell, she yanked at the rope dangling overhead.

Vaguely resembling Tarzan, Artemis swung over Boyd and landed on a pile of crates, with she used as her path.

A deep growl resonated behind her, this time different in pitch. Artemis turned in time to catch Isaac pushing Boyd against the side of a car. He caught her eye and nodded, confirming his sanity, and in that moment Artemis bolted, right out the back gate.

The mossy forest floor ran ahead of her surrounding her by tall, dense trees which threw her off track. Where did Lydia take Derek.

Panic. That's what she felt. Pure utter panic bubbled in her chest. Her heart rate skyrocketed before her frustration welled up in the form of tears that were at the brink of falling out.

Just as her brain was about to shut down something clicked.

Lydia was bitten by an Alpha, a power hungry, currently dead Alpha, that had the same blood running through him as Derek did- and with the addition of the alpha power, that blood had certain powers. That Alpha? Peter Hale.

Artemis did a 360, recalling where he was buried.

"THE HALE HOUSE!" Artemis yelped, shooting across the woods, barreling through the trees, bare footed as her heels were still in the warehouse. Rocks embedded themselves in the sole of her foot but she ignored it, determined to get to the Hale house before matters got worse.

She skidded to halt in front of said house's burnt shell just in time to hear him

"I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself."

And at the sound of his voice Artemis' heart dropped into her stomach the previous tears resurfacing as she choked slightly.

In his all naked glory stood her closest confidant, and support- Peter Hale.

He was back- back from the dead.

* * *

**Follow? Favorite? Maybe a review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Yes I know I've been literally gone for a year but I'm back, and as comeuppance for my laziness and shitty updating policies I come**_ bearing one long ass Christmas special which I will upload as soon as I upload this. Read this first, then go on my bio and enjoy Arranged to be Mates: Christmas Special! _**I know it's not Christmas, but I hope there's still some christmassy feels in the air, and that you can still enjoy it. I suggest rereading the past chapters to jog your memories, since I've been gone since forever. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes and ENJOY!**

**_Oh the habits of my heart_**  
**_ I can't say no_**  
**_ It's ripping me apart_**  
**_ You get too close_**  
**_ You make it hard to let you go_**

* * *

Artemis was dumbstruck. Moisture glazed her eyes as Peter escaped right before her eyes, dragging a drowsy Lydia with him.

What had just happened?

Her knees buckled and she fell gracelessly on the rotting floor boards with a thud. The skin on her joints was scraped but she didn't comprehend it as her heart hammered against her ribcage- pumping the blood as it rushed through her ears.

What had just happened?

Suddenly Artemis' breathing became increasingly fast, turning into strangled, labored pants. Sucking in a great amount of chilly air, she consequently spluttered racking coughs. The mental torture was morphing into physical torment. The pain that coursed through her chest made her eyes sting, making them pool with water. She blinked furiously, tilting her head up to avoid the tears falling out, but through her blurry vision she came upon Derek's motionless body.

Her body lost all consciousness and the warm tear splattered across her freckled cheek, followed by another. Then another. And before she knew it, tears dribbled down her chin as she crawled blindly towards Derek's dark form.

She patted his cheek softly, and croaked, "D-Derek. Derek. Wake up, Derek."

No response.

She wasn't even going to feed the thought of his death. No way.

But,

But his breathing- his breathing seemed, well, it seemed non-existent. His chest didn't fall or rise in any indication that Derek was actually breathing.

"Holy-"

Artemis leant down and pressed her ear against his muscled chest, internally craning to catch the muffled sound of his beating heart.

There wasn't any.

Artemis began to panic. She grabbed him by his shoulders and began shaking him violently.

"Derek, you son of a bitch-"Artemis was cut off by a shudder that ran through Derek's body.

"Okay…" Artemis slapped Derek in the face, hard, just as a precautionary measure.

"Hey. Get up."

He stirred, his eyes clenched but he looked pained, and immediately Artemis turned to see if there were any wounds on his body.

Nothing.

Artemis stared intently at his face, leaning in with a raised brow. He was mumbling.

"Derek, speak up." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"You know, forget that. Just wake the hell up. It's cold out here."

No response.

"Seriously." Relieved that he was alive, Artemis was starting to feel annoyed. It was friking freezing outside, and she really needed a distraction before she had a panic attack.

She exhaled sharply out of her nose before a thought occurred to her.

She began rummaging through her pockets. _Come on. It was around here somewhere._

Finally she pulled out a silver tube- no wait, a whistle. A dog whistle.

She pressed her lips to the cold metal and blew through it, resulting in a shrill screech that had Derek grunting almost immediately.

She blew again, more forcefully this time, resulting in an excruciatingly loud and sharp screech.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of her lungs as her back met the ground. Something growled on top of her and she finally realized what the hell just happened.

Derek just growled more.

"Holy mother of- Derek! Get off. This instan- hey! Those are my ribs!"

But Derek, ignoring her protest, continued to poke her. Yes, poke her. What the hell is wrong with him?

Then he sniffed her.

_Thwack_

Derek stumbled off, cheek cupped in his hand. Yup. She just slapped him, and felt pretty bloody good about it.

Derek blinked the red out of his eyes and stared at Artemis who was sprawled ungracefully against the floorboards of the long burnt hale house.

Derek, though drowsily, just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Shut up. This is your fault."

* * *

After the realization of Peter's revival fell upon Derek, the awkwardness was back in the air. They were alone, fighting the biting chill as they made their way to the warehouse.

"I don't hold it against you."

Artemis, who was hyperventilating about Peter's reliving, snapped out of her daze and blinked at Derek.

"What?"

"I don't hold it against you." He repeated.

Artemis' eyebrows were sewn together in confusion.

"I don't hold it against you if you blame me."

Suddenly Artemis understood and her head hung in shame. She gulped, not looking Derek in the eye.

"After all, I'm rightfully to blame." he added, making Artemis look up with a snap.

"Hey! You're not to blame. Logically, you didn't do anything, okay!"

"Again, 'logically'"

"Well, sorry I have the emotions of a normal human!"

She suddenly fell silent, realizing she was snapping, not at him, but actually at herself, well, sort of…

"Hey," she whispered, "We _both_ have ridiculously human emotions- you're gonna blame yourself and I'm gonna blame you, even though both those statements are crap." She cocked her head o the side and stared up at him with a tiny smile.

"And quite frankly, all of this logic shit is crap, and annoying."

"So, how about we do this all over again," she stopped walking, turned her body towards him and cleared her throat, "Hi! I'm Artemis Lowe, nice to meet you."

Derek took in her smile and lifted his lips up in a small smirk, taking her outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake, "Derek Hale and the pleasure is all mine."

And they both stood there, grinning like idiots.

* * *

When they both got to the Stilinski residence, Derek barely made it to the third step without his knees giving away.

"Woah, mister," she mumbled as she took his entire werewolf- muscle weight onto her dainty shoulders. Kidding. Her shoulders aren't dainty. Kidding. They actually are.

He grunted, rocking slightly as his eyes drooped.

"Okay," she huffed, adjusted his 6 ft something frame so she could carry him into the house. With difficulty, she managed to insert the key into the lock. Then she lugged him in, dragging his weight across the carpet and finally dropping him on the couch with a huff.

"Man, you're heavy"

He peered up at her with those dark green eyes, a small smirk tugging on his lips. "I work out."

Artemis glowered before walking away to the kitchenette to get herself some water. She drank greedily, finally glancing at Derek over the rim of the glass, who glared at her pointedly.

_Right. He's the one who was used to resurrect his dead uncle. He's probably thirsty._

She got him a glass too and sat on the carpet by his feet with a frown, which was so thoughtfully named by Derek 'Artemis's thinking frown'.

Artemis looked up at the fridge, a bright sticky note grabbing her attention. She got up for a better look and saw it was Stiles' handwriting.

_At the station. Its master is Matt. Meet us there when you get back_.

Matt?

"Hey Der, I have to go to the station. I'll drop you off to Deaton's so you can get checked up."

"No, I'm fine."

Artemis gave him a scalding glare that actually succeeding in shutting him up.

"Let's go"

* * *

She dropped him off at Deaton's, making Deaton promise to call if something was wrong, and made her way to the Station.

Getting out, it occurred to her that the station appeared a tad too silent. Reasoning that it might be due to the ungodly hour of the visit, she brushed it off but still remained cautious.

Stepping in, she also noticed the absence of a receptionist. She pulled out her gun and forged on forward, faltering upon the sight of the dead, bloody receptionist that had had her throat slashed out. She squatted by her and observed the slash marks. Deeper than usual wolf slashes- caused by longer talons, and also narrower.

She got up, suddenly worried about the Sheriff and Stiles. She didn't call out for them, she wasn't that stupid, but she strained to hear more sounds. There was hushed talk from where, she remembered, the Sheriff's office was.

She stepped forward, but her breath was lodged in her throat when her eyes fell upon the sight before her. Two officers mauled to death, their blood smeared across the walls. She took in a breath and continued walking, making sure not the touch blood so that her footsteps were untraceable.

She quickened her pace as she neared the office, only just realizing that the sounds were coming from the jail cells not the office. She stood back against the wall, listening intently.

'Come on, you can do this." She heard the shaken encouragement, unmistakably Melissa McCall's

Melissa?

A grunt responded, before the person, presumably male, said, "I can't"

That sounded like… the sheriff?

"Sheriff?" Artemis stepped in swiftly, gun raised. It was only Melissa and the Sheriff in the room. Melissa was locked in the cell, whereas the sheriff had been handcuffed to the wall.

"Artemis?" Melissa breathed out in relief. , "Thank God! You need to find Scott-He's sh-shot, and he needs help, and," she took in a deep breath and continued, "Help my boy."

Artemis stared wide eyed; she turned to the Sheriff, "Mind filling me in"

He obliged.

"Matt Daehler?"

Sheriff nodded.

"He says he was killed by the 2006 swim team?"

Another nod.

"Okay."

"Yeah." She stared in contemplation.

"Scott. Please find Scott." Melissa whimpered, looking at her helplessly.

She nodded affirmative to Melissa, and turned to Sheriff, "Do you have spare keys for the cuffs and the cell?"

The Sheriff shook his head solemnly. "But once I get out I'll make sure-" he cut himself short. Artemis realized it was because he remembered he was no longer the sheriff.

"Don't worry. I've got this. I'll get the kids out."

She smiled, hopefully reassuringly, at Melissa and exited, making sure her walk was stealthy and soundless. She couldn't hear anymore sounds nearby and for a second stood aimlessly in the hall.

Then suddenly she saw it, a glimpse of a reptilian tail, with scales glinting under the overhead lights, darting right of the intersection.

She pursued, at first, with speed, but then more cautiously as she followed him into the narrower hall. She followed, making sure she didn't breathe too loud. She walked the entire length of the hall until it ended at the detectives' offices.

She pushed the door open, cursing as it creaked softly, and went in. She stood unmoving for a while, listening closely, before suddenly flicking on the lights.

It was empty.

She turned to leave when she heard loud voices coming her way. She dove under the nearest desk, quiet, so she remained undetected.

She heard the footfalls of two individuals resonating in the room. She risked a peek and discovered that Scott had entered, with a green shirt smeared with his own blood- from the bullet wound he currently had a hand on, and with him another dark haired, pale, light eyed teen stood.

And he had a gun.

Perfect.

She watched intently, not wanting to miss the opportunity to beat the shit out of the other boy, who she was presuming was Matt, and keep an eye on Scott's still bleeding bullet wound.

"You know, I feel bad for you McCall," Matt spoke as Scott released the pressure on his wound, "Cause right now you're thinking 'How am I gonna explain this when it heals'"

He took a step forward, "When the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you _actually are _healing."

Okay, Artemis had to agree with that.

"Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot?" he continued, "They die!"

Okay, that's not true mister, Artemis thought.

Matt walked a few steps away from Scott, after which Scott raised a question, "Is that what happened to you?"

Thank God Matt was busy giving some kind of story like explanation- something about furies and crack, because Artemis' phone buzzed noisily. She instantly grabbed it and shut it off.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

Matt was still talking, obviously not having noticed the phone, but Artemis was sure Scott had noticed.

"Scotty," she whispered barely audible, but she knew Scott could hear her. "It's just me, Artemis. I'm under the table on your right."

She took another peek, and saw Scott nodding slightly in her direction, but she noticed it was strained.

"We gotta get the bullet-" But just was she was about to say something the lights went out, followed by the screeching of the emergency backup flares of the station. Somebody had cut the power.

And just as that thought occurred to her the glass shattered and a shower of sparking bullets sprayed on them, in manner only military grade artillery could deliver.

The Argents.

Scott dove under the same desk, applying more pressure to his wound.

"It's not gonna heal if the bullet is still inside."

Scott looked up helplessly, "A bit of the skin has healed over the bullet."

Artemis peered over, and in the blink of an eye, had her switch blade out. Scott protested a minute too late as Artemis had already sliced open the area above the bullet. Scott gasped in pain but let her continue.

Artemis then looked at him slightly apologetically, before angling the blade and digging into the side of the bullet. She wedged it in till the tip was just under the bullet, and pulled out the bullet with a few jerks, causing Scott to yell in pain. Blood oozed out like a faucet, but in a few moments the wound was back to healing itself, much to Scott's relief.

Suddenly the showers of bullets ended, only followed by a smoke bomb. They were entering from here.

She relayed this to Scott, who, with returned strength and colour, hoisted her from her waist and barreled out of the room, crashing into the reception hall.

"Stiles? Derek! What the hell are you doing here! I left you at Deaton's!"

Stiles and Derek were currently on their backs, paralyzed, and Artemis was livid that Derek was actually here.

"Lol." Stiles murmured, quite enjoying Derek squirm as Artemis literally scolded him.

"I'm fine." He bit out.

"Yeah, says the guy paralyzed from the neck down." She spat sarcastically.

"Okay, how about we do this later. We've gotta get them out. The Argents are here."

Scott hoisted Stiles up and looked down at Derek, who moved his arm to show he was fine and told Scott to go get Stiles out of there.

"Hunters are on their way," She said, the worry clear in her eyes as she attempted to lift the half paralyzed Derek for the second time that day. "Don't make this a habit. I'm too dainty to lift you up all the time.

Derek huffed, but the hunters we coming right this way. We gotta go."

"No, the Kanima is still here."

"Derek," she chastised, "That hunter is gonna come here and he's gonna see my pretty face. I can't let him see my face.

Derek, who was leaning half against a chair, and half on Artemis, slowly lifted his arm and before she knew it, released her hair of the hair tie, letting it tumble on her face.

"You always claimed you could kickass. I'm still not convinced."

Artemis stared at him incredulous, "Dude I knocked you down on your ass that day!"

"You took me by surprise." Those monotonous answers were back.

She suddenly removed all the support she was giving him, which was a lot apparently, because as soon as she released him, he slid down the side of the chair and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry," she said, not at all sounding sorry, "but I got some ass to whoop."

As soon as she said that, two hunters burst through the door. He saw Artemis, and instantly she brought up her elbow and smashed him in the face, bringing it up from beneath and ramming it into his jaw. He reeled back and she punched him, sending him flying into the wall, where he hit his head and crumbled.

The second one made a grab for her, but she turned, picking up the vase on the receptionist's desk and smashed it on his head.

The third yelled as he barreled towards her. In fright, or maybe it was the adrenaline, she too yelled, and as he neared her she grabbed him and flung him over her head and onto the ground behind her.

Derek stared at her in… is that awe?

Artemis smirked at him.

"Behind you!"

Without turning, Artemis jabbed behind her with her elbow, hearing a satisfying grunt of pain, and turned, instantly kneeing him where the sun don't shine.

He fell too.

She turned back to, happy to see Derek standing up, with his eyes bright red.

"Ooh, pretty."

He grunted and wobbled past her, "I just saw his tail."

He navigated the halls, with Artemis close behind him until she heard the thunk of a man hitting the floor, from the jail cell room. She suddenly felt stricken. "They're in the cell room."

She wanted to rush forth, make sure that sleaze ball Matt hadn't gotten to the Sheriff or Mel but Derek was still a little dazed.

When they finally got there, she saw the Sheriff's unconscious body and Matt hovering over him, her blood boiled. Derek stepped forward and snarled, but just as she was about to step next to him, she spotted Stiles, paralysed, but still attempting to crawl towards his father.

"Whoop his ass." She snarled with such disdain that Derek looked a bit startled.

She rushed over to Stiles, hooked her arms under his pits and lifted him up and began to drag him towards the exit. Thank God no hunter intervened, but as she was about to step out, she got a glimpse of the old man- Gerard Argent.

He was here personally.

How very curious.

She stooped low and continued dragging him to her car, making sure she was unseen by any hunter, especially Gerard. She still had to knock out a young hunter who stood by her car, but otherwise all was clear.

"M-my dad."

Artemis looked down on him softly. "I'll make sure he's safe"

She loaded him in her car and shut the door, locking it. Just as she was about to go back in, Matt came out running, jumped over the fence and disappeared.

What the…?

But before she could pursue, Melissa, the sheriff and Derek clambered out. Artemis rushed towards the Sheriff, pulling his arm over her shoulder immediately, to give him support.

"You okay there, Stilinski?" She asked with concern etched softly on her face.

He waving a hand in dismissal, "I'm fine, where's Stiles?"

"In my car. I'll take us home."

She turned to Derek, "Take Mel home, Der."

She rounded to the car, gently helped the Sheriff settle in with his son and closed the door.

* * *

She was in her pajamas when Derek texted.

_My place. Now._

She didn't want to go anywhere, because that meant the Stilinskis would be alone, but she figured it was important.

Upon her arrival, she saw that Scott's car was here too, making the situation appear all the more curious.

"Why have you called me to your lovely abode at the crack ass of the night at this ungodly hour?"

She entered the room, seeing Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Scott all squished in the couch. She merely raised a brow.

"Where's Derek?"

She turned around and before her stood the one face she _really_ didn't want to see.

"Peter." She announced blandly, taking in the overgrown hair and bright blue eyes, the leather jacket and the lack of burns on his face.

"Ah, little Artemis." He gave her an easy smile and spread his arms out, "My, haven't you grown into a beautiful lady."

She gave him an empty, rather fake smile, but her eyes shot daggers.

"Why is he here?"

"Because he promises help." Derek stepped out of the corner.

"And what may that be?" She stared at Peter stonily.

"I don't see you for 7 years and you turn into completely different people," Peter mused, rather than answering the question, "Derek here actually killed me."

"And it causes me immense sorrow to see it wasn't too effective."

Isaac coughed, hiding his grin, and even Derek's eyes were alight with amusement.

"Tsk tsk honey, no need for the snark. I see I'm not very welcome, but I do bring _help _as you so put it."

"Tell us already or, better yet, prove your uselessness so I can kill you again." That was Derek in his signature monotonous sass.

"Ganging up on me aye, like the old days."

They both took a threatening step forward. He lifted his arms up in surrender, "Okay, okay, jeez. I bring forth information on the shenanigans of one rather peculiar Argent."

"You know what Gerard's up to?" Artemis stepped forward, eager to hear more, but Derek caught her arm and pulled her back, his jaw ticking as he glared at Peter, "Go on."

"I was up on the bridge above the stream that runs on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, I'm sure you two in particular are familiar with that particular stream.", Peter smiled at them, earning a small growl from Derek.

"I know! The one that flows at the edge of the preserve." Scott had gotten up, eyes wide with recognition, "The one near the station."

"Precisely," Peter showcased those pearly whites, untainted by the year he spent 6 ft under the ground. "So yes, I was there and I see this old fellow drag this young looking male into the stream, and drown him."

"And…"

"And, well, the Kanima was there, and after the kid, his master I would presume, was dead, the old fellow, who I later identified as Gerard Argent, takes off his glove and shows his palm to the Kanima, who slowly puts one of those scaly clawed hands against Argent's palm."

"That's a submissive gesture." Artemis spoke up randomly.

"Yes it is," Peter smiled again, "So I then presumed that by killing the boy, Gerard became the new master of the Kanima."

"That's why he stuck so long in Beacon Hills after Kate's funeral." She looked up at Derek who was talking.

"Yeah," she agreed, "So that he could control the Kanima."

It was Erica who spoke next, "But why?"

Peter clapped his hands merrily, "Figure that out and you can take him down. But we'll need a plan."

He stepped closer to Artemis, but she saw his smile waver when his eyes befell something on her neck. Without knowing, he reached out and grasped the necklace Artemis wore, only to see it was just a ring strung on a chain- a rather familiar ring.

He looked up at her surprised, "There's only one way you could've-"

He looked at Derek, then back at her and another smile split on his face. His eyes held that old mischief but he looked her right in the eye and gave her a look that made her realize. He knew. _He knew._

She snatched the ring from him and tucked it under her night shirt, glaring at him.

"And he has no idea, does he."

Her glare hardened.

Peter shrugged and turned back to the pack.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Peter brushed off, "But I do have a plan. Gerard isn't staying at the Argent resident. He's staying at Beacon Lodgings-"

"That fancy place down west?" Boyd sounded excited.

"Yes, yes that one. His need and desire for the Kanima had nothing to do with tactic, because for a hunter like Gerard, monstrosities have no place in his companionship, but such a desperation for a Kanima, that makes you wonder. It's personal. And the only way to discover that personal need is by monitoring him closely."

"Are you suggesting someone go undercover?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. I say Derek and Artemis."

"Dude," Artemis interjected, "Derek dated his dead daughter, I'm pretty sure he knows who Derek is, and what Derek is"

"He doesn't know you though."

Everyone was confused.

"That's a shitty plan"

"Preach, Scott."

Peter look peeved now, "Look. Converse with the old man; convince him Derek is your lover who's taken you on a little getaway from all the crazy in Beacon Hills, because you're totally oblivious to the existence of the supernatural. He'll be interested in you and I'm sure you're good at observing. Well, observe and then bring him down. Simple."

"Th-that isn't simple," Derek spluttered.

Artemis was red in the face. She realized what Peter was doing. The little fuckhole was matchmaking.

"No Peter." She told him firmly, "No."

He looked at her, knowing she'd realized what he was trying to do, "It'll work. Gerard would keep a close eye on you, but in turn, you'd be keeping an eye on him. It's genius."

"It's not necessarily genius, but it might work if we can gather enough to piece together his motive," Isaac spoke up, a little timidly.

"Yeah, I'm in." Erica smiled coyly at Artemis, making a heart with her hands when no one was watching.

"This isn't a vote!"

"But if it's an idea that can possibly save lives, it's worth a shot" Scott spoke up.

"I have no desire to meet Gerard. I'm fine being invisible."

Peter tsked, "Honey put that invisibility to use. He doesn't know who you are, most hunters don't. You're discreet. He won't be able to trace you-thus you'll be credible."

Both Derek and Artemis were livid.

"At least think about it. It may be awkward at first but I think you guys can pull it off," Boyd voiced, earning two glares. He shrunk back into the sofa.

Artemis didn't meet Derek's eyes. "I'll think about it. But right now I want to sleep."

She turned without another word and left, cursing the existence of Peter Hale.

* * *

**I'm super excited now because from hence forth, ATBM is taking a turn into the AU area. All of the hotel stay is ArtemisxDerek heaven and its AU, but I'll tie it back to the show in the finale. This is my little twist to season 2. Hope you're excited as I am. Its literally January the 1st, so its safe to say that its kinda poetic- new year, new twist in the Arterek relationship! **

**CHECK OUT THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL I UPLOADED **

**ITS ON MY BIO**

**THIS IS MY WAY OF SAYING SORRY FOR THE 1 YEAR BREAK**

**Thank you to all you faithful followers and reviewers. Gimme lots of reviews and I fight drop in an Arterek kiss sometime soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hellooooo. *Hides behind Derek as you all throw tomatoes* I know I'm super duper late, like 7 months late, and I'm a lousy updater buuuut, I bring you 3300 words of arterek goodness. So forgive me and enjoy as this story takes a turn to the AU side of life.**

**ALSO, TITLE CHANGE! DO YOU LIKE IT, THE NEW TITLE, _Ashes?_**

**_Alsoooo, note: if you haven't read _**_Arranged to be Mates: Christmas Special **I suggest you do. And if you don't wanna, well, Brad, Artemis' little bro is in Beacon Hill. So, yeah, I had to remind you of that :)**_

**And I'd recommend rereading the last chapter, to refresh your memories, because, you know, it's been 7 months...**

**And without further ado, ATBM Chapter 23**

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink

_^these lines are Arty's dedication to Der_

_She was in the woods_

_Standing, bare foot and dressed in SpongeBob PJs, in the midst of dense copses of tree. It appeared to be the brink of dawn, with light spurting over the tree tops and filtering through the leaves, before dimly illuminating the path before her._

_Better than standing idly, Artemis decided to get out. She couldn't be bothered to know how the hell she got to the woods in the first place, so instead preoccupied her brain with matters of more concern; in this case, getting back to her bed._

_She trudged along sleepily, ramming into a tree, or two, in the process, but managed to make it as far as a small stream,_

"_Wait a minute." _

_She just walked deeper into the woods._

"_Dammit." Now agitated and overcome with sleepiness, her frustration began to take color. Getting home to hell, she's gonna find a place around here somewhere to sleep._

_But deeper into the woods she went, until she actually made it to a manor, standing bright and large in a big clearing, surrounded by fruit trees and a stretch of lawn. Yawning she stumbled in and on reflex, Artemis floated past everything and climbed up the stairs in a breeze. Instinctively entering the first room to the right, Artemis planted herself face first on the mattress and was 100% prepared to die immediately._

_5 minutes passed of Artemis adjusting herself on the bed, before she found _the _position, and soon she was still, slowly sinking into a slumber._

_Seconds passed._

_Artemis shot up in her bed, all traces of sleep long gone. Her wide eyes quickly scanned the room._

_This is her room. Her old room._

_And in a second she leapt out of the room and was racing down the stairs._

_The kitchen was the same, just as was her room, with every utensil in perfect place. The view of the garden from the kitchen window looked the same, with the exact same arrangement of plantations, through and through._

_Now Artemis was panicking._

_Where the hell was she?_

_Well, she knew where she was, but was she asleep? Dreaming? Or hallucinating? Or-or, time travelling?_

_She shook her head in attempt to dissolve the absurd thoughts, and moved through the house- sifting through bill and mail on the table, paintings on the walls, photographs that were lost in the fire._

_She caught herself just as she saw _her _family portrait, with Mary Lowe on the stool, little Lucas in her lap, and Artemis, in all the grace that her 12 year old body possessed, standing next to her mother._

_She traced their faces with her fingertip, but soon dropped her hand, letting go, something she had learned to do a long time ago._

_She turned to move back to the kitchen, but caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror that stood at the door of the drawing room._

_Her heart stopped beating._

_She was no longer in her PJs, but now stood in what was definitely a dress- a wedding dress._

_Her heart restarted, pounding at 1000 beats per second._

_Her hair was looped up loosely, strands unraveling, their tips brushing her collar bones. From her collar bones then began the sheer, lace neckline, which travelled all the way down her breast bone before the sweet heart neckline solidified beneath it. The same sheer lace then extended down, over the many layers of silk and satin, and also made her sleeves._

_The most beautiful part was probably the floral patterns embroidered in the lace, that gleamed in the dim light._

_She looked pretty._

_Very, very, very pretty._

_But now she was panicking more._

_Because it wasn't only her, but the house's interior, reflecting in the mirror was no longer grand and beautiful, but was now charred and burnt._

_She looked down, tears prickling in her eyes, and almost had a heart attack when she realized that she wasn't imagining the reflection in the mirror, but was actually wearing the God forsaken dress._

"_Holy shit," whipped around, and true to the reflection in the mirror, now stood in the heart of the charred interior of the Hale House._

_In a wedding dress…_

_She stood there for a while, hyperventilating, before she dashed to the kitchen and emptied her stomach contents in the sink._

"_Ew, ew ew," She muttered, as she watched her hands, careful not to get water, or any other undesirable substance on her dress._

_Once she stood back she was, honestly, so confused._

_Her head started pounding immediately._

_Kneading her temples, she trips on the many skirts of her dress and stumbles towards the exit, wanting to wake up from her dream already._

_Bursting out the door she expects to be in the woods. Technically she was in the woods, but she swears itwasn't like this when she came here minutes ago._

_It was decorated with lights looped into the tree branches, with tables scattered about. Wildflower arrangements on tables and some of the most beautiful wildflowers she'd ever seen crowned the altar. But then she saw who stood at the altar, she couldn't say the beauty of it ended (how could she), but she could definitely say her heart stopped functioning the same._

_Derek._

Okay, brain, this is about the time when you wake me up.

_And at the base of the stairs to altar was the carpet that rolled all the way- all the way to her feet._

_She was at the other end of the carpet._

Shit. Okay brain, just about now.

_Her heart just sped faster. And her brain refused to comply_

_Suddenly, someone hooked their arm in hers and she leapt to heights she didn't know she could._

_Brad, looking dapper as hell, leaned in, all smiles and rainbows, "Not having cold feet are you?"_

_Wide eyed and definitely losing her mind, she gulped, and whispered harshly, "No Brad, this isn't real. I'm dreaming. Pinch me."_

_Brad just raised a light brow and grinned, "No Artemis, not a dream. You're living that life. You're marrying your mate! Not dreaming."_

"_My what?"_

_Brad rolled his eyes and with a forceful tug, began pulling her down the aisle. She resisted, by since a bride isn't supposed to resist, so she gave in._

"_Brad," She clutched onto his arm tightly, "Pinch me please"_

_Brad laughed, and complied. Expecting the small jolt of pain she closed her eyes. _

_She reopened them._

_Still walking down an aisle._

_Oh dear, she's getting closer._

_She had been hyperventilating, tuning out the muted chatter and music, but now they were silent, and all she could here was her heartbeat._

_And then she was close enough to see his features. Eyes brighter than she'd seen in a long time, a smile she hadn't witness in years, and a beauty infinite._

_He looked happy._

_She suddenly developed a small, very very small, liking for this dream, and her heart developed a faster beat._

_She looked away, because the nervous smile he was flashing her scared the hell out of her. Probably because it makes her stomach feel funny and she was having none of that. _

"_Brad please, wake me up now,"_

"_Honestly lady, you're almost at the altar, you ain't dreaming this shit. You've already tattooed his name on your arm, so there's no going back." He nudged at her forearm, from where under her lace sleeve, she could see the word _Derek_ etched in ink, in a really old aged cursive font._

_Now she was sure she was dreaming, because 1) she'd _never ever_ get anyone's named tattooed on her, not even Brads, okay maybe Brad's but no one else, and 2) even if she did, it would _never _be in that font._

_They were at the stairs, and in her panic, she sort of scrambled up the step, letting go of Brad easily, and being Artemis, she tripped on her skirts and fell._

_Face first._

_Anticipating the pain she closed her eyes._

_It never came. _

She opened her eyes to find herself in her bed, safe and far away from that nightmare.

Sitting up she gulped in air hungrily, and fanned her burning face. The sweat glistened on her skin and she threw off her sheets in attempt to cool herself.

"Had a bad dream?"

Her scream was muffled as she toppled down the side of her bed in surprise.

Legs hitched up against the side of the bed with her upper body on the floor, tangled in the comforter, she glared at the figure concealed in the corner.

"Stop doing that, okay. That is extremely creepy, even for you."

Derek just raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring him, and her brain's need to remind her of the weird dream, she gathers the comforter with difficulty and dumps it on the bed, "Why the hell are you here? And if you say it's because 'you like watching me sleep' I swear to God- just stop going all Edward Cullen on me okay?"

Derek looked offended, like genuinely offended.

"I wanted to tell you Brad's settles in. And I _do not _act like Edward Cullen."

Artemis paused, looking at him long and hard.

"This is proof that you do." She retorted, relived to hear Brad was comfortable.

Nostrils flared Derek glared harshly, "I was not watching you sleep, and nor do I like to. You sleep like an animal."

"Oh, you big charmer, you." Artemis gushed sarcastically, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

He continued glaring from where he stood and Artemis began setting her bed so she could fall right back on it and sleep, but just then she caught glimpse of the digital clock beside her bed.

"_What the hell, Derek_! It's 2:30 in the morning."

He just hushes her and glares pointedly at the door.

"Okay, that's enough," she mutters, knowing well that he can hear her, as she snuggles into the sheets, "Go home, Hale."

Without any answer, he makes his way to the other side of her bed and begins removing his jacket, then his shoes. He rips off his socks and throws his legs over the side and gets comfortable on her bed.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"No," Artemis whined, pulling the sheets off him, "Sleep at your own place,"

"Too far." He pulled the sheets back over him.

Huffing Artemis turned the other way and closed her eyes, falling asleep, back into a dreamscape of a wedding so unrealistic it was funny.

Artemis woke up in a tangle of sheets. She immediately looked around to see if Derek was still here, but obviously he wasn't.

She groggily moves out of bed, dragging herself towards the bathroom, but just as she's about to turn the knob, she hears water running inside.

Eyebrows scrunched she puts her ear against the door, and in moments, the door swings open, Artemis almost stumbling inside, but she's saved by a much chiseled chest.

"You're still here."

Derek just starts at her with eyebrows hitched high on his forehead.

She then realizes he has apparently washed a large portion of his shirt.

She points it out.

Derek looks down at the stain and then back at her, "You drooled all over me."

It was expected that she'd be at least embarrassed, but nuh un, Artemis just shrugs and smiles unapologetically, "Nobody was begging you to sleep over."

She pushes past him, into the bathroom, and begins to wash up.

Half way through lathering her face with soap, Artemis realizes Derek's still standing there. She slowly turns her head, staring at him through squinted eyes, since she has soap everywhere, "Wot?"

He just shook his head and continued drying his shirt with a bloody towel.

Having rinsed her face Artemis stepped out and snatched the towel from his hands, "You look like an absolute moron doing that. Has living alone so long taught you nothing?"

Derek just blinked at her slowly.

"I don't have a spare shirt, or a portable drier."

Rolling her eyes, she stalked towards her suitcase, rummaged through it, before pulling out an olive Henley and tossing it to him.

"There, wear that. I want it back though."

Derek snatches it out of the air, and after checking the tag, raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Says Artemis defensively, "Men shirts make awesome night suits."

Derek just rolled his eyes and pulled off the wet shirt. Art turned around just in time and began making her bed lazily.

Once she was done, she turned, grateful to see a fully clothed Derek, because after that dream, seeing Derek in any other form may be bad for her health.

"Breakfast?"

Derek nodded, but turned to her with a parted mouth. Then he closed it and looked away.

"Wanna say something?"

Derek stared at her unnervingly for a moment, before he blinked and said, "We're going to the hotel today."

"Yeah, I know. I've already packed, as you know."

Derek nodded stiffly, fumbling with his shirt a little.

He was nervous.

Smirking, Artemis shot him a look, "Nervous?"

Derek glared at her before marching out the room and down to the kitchen.

Smiling to herself Artemis followed, looking forward to their stay at Beacon Lodgings.

* * *

Derek was late.

They had planned to meet up at the reception of Beacon Lodgings at 4:00 pm sharp, but Derek was yet to show.

They had it all mapped out. With Peter's help and their own preexisting depraved nature, the three former best friends managed to draw up a clear, almost mathematical plan. Well, it began with mathematical accuracy but required them to steer the free flow of events in a direction that would allow them to observe Gerard much more closely- and that part was something they had to do as events unfolded.

It was simple. Artemis played the oblivious, amiable and rather talkative (read: babbling baboon) fiancé of the brooding, broken, secret (not-so-secret) werewolf, Derek Hale, who has brought his oblivious fiancé to a get-away trip to the hotel, away from crazy homicidal lizards.

Gerard, being an Argent and all, would take immediate interest in her, and when he came up with a clean history, would try to learn as much as he could about the new Hale Heiress.

Derek would feign his dislike with their interaction (not hard at all), which would confirm the whole oblivious-of-the-supernatural thing. Plus Derek might threaten him for real too, a thought that had made Derek actually crack a smile.

Artemis would spill some random shit about her trip to Ireland to meet her grandparents and they'll become fast friends. Then Art just has to ask a few personal questions and all will be well.

But for all of that to happen, Derek needed to be there. But he was yet to show.

Artemis sat on the counter of bar in the reception of Beacon Lodgings, tapping her manicured, black painted nails on the counter top rhythmically. She came dressed to impressed, obvious from her black designer stilettos, grey cigarette trousers, a loose sleeveless blouse with a deep V-neck, that looked sexy, yet modestly covered all the important things, and the oversized grey coat paired with the watch and bracelets that adorned her wrists.

She had been sitting there for a solid hour and a half, swinging her feet and tapping her nails irritably. She looked rich and stunning so that obviously got her some looks, but her uninterested, bored looks kept most people at bay and left her unbothered.

But with the passage of time, her bored, uninterested looks became glares and irritated sighs.

_She was going to kill him._

* * *

Derek was late.

Firstly, he woke up late, by falling off his mattress.

Then, he had to run to get breakfast, where the cashier recognized him as a criminal and called the cops on him. It took a good 40 minutes to make them realize that he was cleared of all charges.

Then, Erica wolfed out seconds after Derek packed the car with his bags and was about to leave for the hotel. She missed school, which prompted Scott to show up to ask if everything was okay.

After she was subdued, Derek glanced at his watch and in the panic of realizing he was an hour and a half late, ditched his car completely and took off towards the hotel- on foot.

He's there in a matter of minutes, barreling inside the hotel, for once in his life, actually out of breath.

He spots her immediately. She's sitting at the bar, at the far end of the reception area- black heels tapping the floor, fingers tapping on the counter, lips pursed, glaring off into the distance. Not talking to anyone.

That's how he knew she was mad.

She wasn't talking; she wasn't giving off amiable vibes. Instead she came off as cold and closed off- uninterested and bored.

Like he always did.

Artemis rarely ever _not_ talked to people in a public place.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't even a little bit scared now.

He rushes over to her and when he's finally standing in front of her, with the closest thing to a sheepish expression he can muster, she looks up at him in a bored manner and downs the rest of the contents of her drink.

She gets up, "Ready to go?"

He's about to nod just as she furrows her brow and moves to fix the collar of his shirt, before smoothing out the rest of his crumpled shirt. She then sees his windblown hair and says, "It's like you ran all the way here."

Derek didn't meet her eye.

"Figures," she grumbled, trying to fix his hair but, failing, pulled away and dragged him towards the check in.

"Why didn't you check in yourself? You could've gotten a room a waited there."

Artemis gave him a look, "I didn't have your credit card and I wasn't going to pay for an expensive ass room with my money."

Derek just raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asks indignantly, glaring at him, "this was your uncle's idea. _Your _uncle's- not mine. You share his blood, you pay."

Derek just stares at her for a good 3 minutes.

Artemis sighed, "It's expensive."

His nostrils flare as he rolls his eyes in exasperation, "Let's just get going."

They both checked in, making sure they got a room in lane B, the same as Gerard, and grabbed the luggage before making their way up together.

It was on their way up, in an elevator together, when Derek finally got his bearings back. He took in his surroundings. He took in the people. He took in Artemis.

She was looking great- as usual, but more made up and put together, in semi formal attire. Her makeup was impeccable. She looked bronzed yet had radiance to her. And her bright lipstick complimented everything. She looked pretty.

She also smelled pretty- as in smelled good. Her perfume wasn't overbearing to his sensitive nose and the smell of her body wash, shampoo and deodorant well went together. And there was something else, a warm, earthy smell, which he couldn't quite place.

In his passion to find what the smell was, Derek was leaning it towards her neck, inhaling deeply, obviously smelling her.

Upon the feeling of his warm breath, Artemis jerked away, shooting him an incredulous look as she did.

"What the hell, bro?"

Derek's ears immediately turned red.

"Uh- you smell nice?" He replied, looking worried.

Brow furrowed and nose scrunched Artemis looks ready to retort, but just as she opens her mouth, the elevator door dings open and they are forced to scurry out quickly.

_Saved by the effing bell._

Derek takes a breath of relief and follows Artemis out, knowing that on this stay, this was probably just the beginning of weirdness.

* * *

***Guys, the reason I'm so inactive here recently is because I'm co writing a novel on Wattpad with my friend! It's a contemporary adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. Daniel Sharman is the Beast so there's that, but I would love for all you to check it out. It's called **_Beauty and the Beast by motherchuckercara_**. That's my friend, we post it on her account but I'm **_ queenofthewildsouls_**. Follow me and read my new novel, it's awesome, but I'm biased, but I would appreciate it so much if you loves checked it out and let me know in either wattpad inbox, PM or just comment here!**

**Reviews are my brand of crack, so please. Reviewing really helps me write faster. If you are all still interested in this story and don't want me to delete it (which I am tots considering) please review!**

**xx loves**

Wattpad ID: queenofthewildsouls


End file.
